Sueños de una flor de cerezo
by ardalus
Summary: Han pasado los años, Sakura tiene una hija de nombre Sarada y el padre de esta, Sasuke, viaja de forma constante. Es justo ahora cuando la Kunoichi recuerda más que nunca a su viejo maestro, compañero y amigo, el que la apoyo y protegió en tantas y tantas ocasiones. Es una historia de melancolía, sueños y deseos ocultos.
1. Chapter 1

**SUEÑOS DE UNA FLOR DE CEREZO**

**Capítulo 01**

**22-nov-2014**

**.**

_Como la diminuta y frágil flor de cerezo se mece al caer._

_Tímidos sueños nacen y al pequeño capullo logran florecer._

.

—¡Sarada! ¡Date prisa o llegaremos tarde!

—¡Ya voy mamá!

La pequeña de oscuros cabellos, baja la escalerilla dando saltos y se acerca a su madre.

—¡Ya estoy lista! ¡Vámonos!

—¡Espera un momento! Ven aquí Sarada.

—¡Mamá! ¡Ya estoy bien!

—Claro que sí, pero déjame acomodarte el cabello, no puedes salir así. ¿Qué dirá tu padre cuando te vea?

La joven ojijade se pone de cuclillas, ensaliva sus dedos y afectuosamente acaricia el cabello de su hija.

—¿De verdad papá estará ahí? Hace mucho que no lo vemos…

—¡Claro que sí! Él prometió que llegaría este día y sabes que no le gusta faltar a su palabra.

—Claro… lo sé… —la niña agacha la mirada.

—¡Eh! ¿A qué viene ese rostro? Sabes que él no faltaría a tu cumpleaños.

—Eso dices, pero… él no llego al tuyo. Así que quizás hoy tampoco…

—¡No Sarada! ¡El vendrá! ¿Y sabes por qué? —la pelirosa agacha su rostro para observar los ojos de su hija— porque él te ama más que a nadie en este mundo. Al igual que para mí, eres su tesoro, el nunca faltaría a un cumpleaños tuyo. ¡Así que sonríe y no estés triste! A él no le gustará verte así.

—¡Si! ¡Gracias mamá! —sonriente la niña levanta el rostro, su madre le devuelve el gesto y se pone de pie.

—¡Bien! Es hora de irnos, los chicos nos esperan.

Tomando a su hija de la mano, la joven kunoichi abre la puerta y ambas salen de la casa, caminando en dirección del bosque, al oeste de Konoha.

—¿Todos estarán ahí?

—Claro, Ino y los demás prometieron llegar temprano… y todos tus amigos también estarán ahí, estará Bolt y… ¿cómo se llama su hermana?

—¿Himawari?

—¡Si, ella también estará! Estará Ino, Naruto, Hinata y… los demás… será bueno ver a todos nuevamente… —por un momento Sakura guarda silencio y se mantiene pensativa bajando la mirada.

—¿También estará él? ¿El sexto…? —con la mirada fija, la pequeña observa a su madre mientras camina.

—¿Te refieres a Kakashi? Este... si, ¡claro! El nunca faltaría a una reunión de su discípula preferida. —Sakura sonríe, Sarada solo la observa.

—…

—¿Sabes? Cuando estábamos en el equipo siete él siempre llegaba tarde, no importaba que fuera una misión importante como salvar al mismo Hokage, Kakashi siempre se las arreglaba para llegar una o dos horas tarde, jeje, y siempre llegaba con un pretexto absurdo, como que un gato lo perseguía con una feroz mirada, jaja, era muy divertido… aunque en aquel entonces yo tenía el carácter muy explosivo ¿puedes creerlo? Y él llegando con su sonrisa y a toda calma, eso siempre me molestaba, siempre terminaba gritándole, pero lo que más rabia me daba era que sin inmutarse se recostaba en la sombra y se ponía a leer su odioso libro… jeje, eran… divertidos esos días… —la joven sonríe y levanta la mirada mientras camina— pero es curioso… desde que se disolvió el equipo nunca ha llegado tarde a ninguna reunión de sus exalumnos… incluso, aunque se convirtió en hokage nunca ha faltado a ningún evento que tenga que ver con nosotros tres… bueno, al menos, cuando yo lo invito nunca falta… ¿Será porque siempre lo amenazo? Jiji…

—No me agrada…

—¡Eh! ¿Qué dices?

—No me gusta el sexto… ¡Me molesta!

—Pero… ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Es un perezoso, igual que el tonto de Bolt, todo el día huyendo de los deberes y causando problemas…

—¿Crees que es así?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Además no me gusta cómo te observa!

—¡Eh!

—¡Si! Nadie lo nota porque son muy tontos, pero me he dado cuenta que siempre te está observando, no te quita el ojo de encima, y a veces, cuando te volteas… ¡Te mira el trasero!

—¿En serio?

—¡Si! Es un pervertido… ¡Lo odio!

Por un momento la ojijade detiene su andar y sujeta los hombros de su pequeña.

—¡No digas eso! ¿Sabes? Ese es el precio que debemos pagar las mujeres hermosas, los hombres son así, no es que sean pervertidos… bueno, quizá un poco, jeje. Pero más que eso, yo diría que son…

—¡Unos bobos!

—¡Exacto! Todos son así, y no deberías prestarles mucha atención.

—¡Todos…! ¡Excepto papá!

—¡Claro! Jeje.

—¡Si! Él nunca hace eso de mirarte a escondidas, ni de reojo, como el viejo ese… ¡Argh! Mi papá es... ¡genial! Él si es un caballero. ¡Verdad mamá! —la pequeña abraza a su madre, esta le sonríe y corresponde su abrazo.

—Si… lo es… Siempre ha sido así. Él nunca demuestra lo que siente, aunque a veces… —"_eso hace falta…" _Piensa para sí misma—

—¿A veces qué?

—Nada… recordé algo.

—¿Algo sobre papá?

—Sí, algo sobre Sasuke… pero no es momento para recordar, debemos darnos prisa si no queremos que Bolt se coma tu pastel.

—¡Eso no!

—¡Anda! ¡Entonces corre!

—¡Si mamá! ¡Tú también date prisa!

—¡Ya voy ya voy! ¡Pero no me jales del brazo! —sonriente Sakura camina despacio mientras la niña tira de ella con fuerza.

—¡Apúrate mamá! ¡Apúrate! ¡Tenemos que llegar antes de que Bolt se coma todo!

—Ahora si tienes prisa, jeje, bien. ¡Vamos!

Madre e hija continuaron su camino, esta vez con un andar más veloz, cortesía de la pequeña Sarada que parecía haber encontrado una nueva motivación.

Continuará…

.

—***—

.

Aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez con una historia que… no se bien cómo terminará XD Bueno, si lo sé… pero que no les diré, jeje. Aun así, espero que la historia les guste y les anime a dejar algún comentario, aunque sea pequeño.

Sé que el episodio es corto, pero procurare que el siguiente no lo sea tanto.

Sin más por el momento me despido y ¡hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

**SUEÑOS DE UNA FLOR DE CEREZO**

**Capítulo 02**

**24-Nov-2014**

**.**

_El viento sopla meciendo las ramas y arrullando las flores._

_Como la suave brisa, velando los sueños y alejando temores._

.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Aquí estamos! ¡Ven! ¡Hey, aquí!

Un joven de rubios cabellos agita sus brazos con fuerza, a su lado una joven ojiplata le observa divertida. Frente a ellos se encuentran un par de niños, uno de cabellera rubia y una niña de ojos aperlados; los pequeños sostienen un enorme cartel que dice "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SARADA". Al observar la escena Sakura sonríe al tiempo que voltea a ver a su pequeña hija, la cual, al notar esas muestras de afecto no puede contener una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Mira Mamá! ¡Mira! —la pequeña tira del brazo de su madre.

—¡Lo veo, hija, lo veo! —sonrientes, ambas caminan hacia la pequeña multitud.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Sarada! —la pequeña ojiperla suelta la cartulina y corre hasta donde se encuentra Sarada, rodeándola con sus brazos y abrazándola con fuerza—. ¡Espero que te diviertas mucho!

—¡Este…! ¡Gracias! —ligeramente sonrojada, la pelinegro acomoda sus lentes y acepta el abrazo de la pequeña Himawari.

Casi imperceptible, lentamente se acercan Hinata y Naruto empujando a un renegado Bolt que al ver la cercanía con la pequeña de cabello oscuro termina sonrojándose por completo.

—¡Vamos hijo! ¿No tenías algo que decir? Este es el momento —tiernamente Hinata se agacha a la altura de su hijo y lo anima a acercarse un poco más. Sonrojado el pequeño Uzumaki da un par de pasos, agacha la mirada y como si fuera una reverencia junta pies y brazos y se inclina precipitadamente.

—¡Fe… fe… Feliz Cumpleaños… Sarada! —Sakura y su hija se miran sorprendidas, sonríen, y la pequeña Sarada coloca su mano sobre el hombro del pelirubio.

—¡Muchas gracias Bolt! —el niño tarda un poco en reaccionar, de pronto levanta la mirada, sonríe y sale corriendo—. ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Dobe…! —Furiosa, Sarada grita mientras el Uzumaki le muestra la lengua. Los adultos se observan y terminan riendo.

—¡Vengan! ¡Ya está todo listo! —Naruto toma de la cintura a su hija y la coloca sobre sus hombros, al tiempo que camina rumbo a una mesa rodeada de decenas de sillas.

Sobre la mesa pueden verse montones de comida, un enorme pastel y varios platos con botanas. En los alrededores se divisan varios viejos conocidos junto con un montón de mocosos corriendo descarriados por ahí.

—Veo que han trabajado mucho. ¡Muchas gracias Hinata!

—No tienes nada que agradecerme Sakura, casi todo lo ha hecho Ino, llego desde muy temprano a preparar todo.

—¿Ella hizo todo esto sola? —sorprendida, la pelirosa observa los cientos de globos atados en los árboles, así como los listones multicolor que parecen unir todo y formar un gran salón de fiestas. Es difícil imaginar que ese era un campo de entrenamiento hasta hace pocas horas. —¡No puedo creerlo! — _"¡Shannaro!"_ — la voz interna de Sakura grita sorprendida al tiempo que Sarada asiente con la cabeza como si pudiera escucharla. Los ojos de la pequeña brillan al divisar una piñata y un par de juegos inflables, pero duda sobre si es buen momento para alejarse de su madre.

—Bueno… si te soy sincera, Ino recibió un poco de ayuda.

—¿Te refieres a Sai? Mmm… supongo que es obvio, aunque aun así no puedo creer que esos dos hayan logrado hacer todo esto en tan poco tiempo.

—No me refiero a Sai… hablo del Hokage.

—¡Kakashi! ¿Él está aquí? —la pelirosa voltea sorprendida, dirigiendo la vista a la multitud, buscando a su viejo sensei mientras su hija frunce el ceño.

—Si, jeje, él fue el primero en llegar. En cuanto supo que Ino buscaba un lugar para hacerle una fiesta a la pequeña Sarada… —Hinata se agacha ligeramente y sonríe a la susodicha, quien cruza los brazos y hace un marcado puchero— en cuanto lo supo de inmediato envió un escuadrón Anbu y media docena de genin para apoyar a Ino, fue increíble, él incluso estuvo supervisando todo y ayudo con algunos adornos.

—Así que… eso hizo… —Sakura observa los alrededores pensativa.

—¡Es un tonto!

—¡Sarada! ¡No digas eso!

—Es la verdad, él sexto debería ocuparse de sus asuntos de Hokage y dejarnos en paz… —molesta la pequeña Uchiha se da la vuelta dando la espalda a sus mayores, quienes se observan ligeramente confundidas.

—Aun así debemos agradecerle sus atenciones. ¡Gracias Hinata! En un momento estoy contigo, buscare a Kakashi para agradecerle. Y tú… ¡vienes conmigo! —la ojijade toma la mano de su hija y camina decidida.

—¡Yo no quiero ir! ¡Ve tú! ¡Nos va pegar lo pervertido! —Hinata sonríe divertirla y las ve alejarse y perderse entre la multitud.

Desde fuera, la reunión se veía pequeña, pero una vez caminando entre los invitados Sakura se dio cuenta que parecía que toda Konoha estaba reunida en ese lugar. Por un momento pensó en que quizá había algunos "colados" pero conforme fue saludando se dio cuenta que conocía a todos en ese lugar. Ahí estaba la jefa de enfermeras junto a su esposo, cuantos desvelos tuvo por su culpa; también estaba Rock Lee y su hijo, caminando de manos… como siempre; ¡oh! y como olvidar a la irreconocible Anko, que había dejado atrás esa imagen atemorizante y ahora se le podía ver con frecuencia junto a la pequeña Chouchou siendo de lo más tierna y dulce; también estaban sus compañeros del escuadrón Anbu, al que ingreso brevemente y del cual salió sin el más mínimo rasguño a pesar de las difíciles misiones, ¡claro! Todo mundo la cuidaba y sobre protegía en especial… Kakashi...

En realidad no faltaba nadie y es precisamente esa la razón por la que pareciera que medio Konoha estaba ahí. Y es que precisamente gracias a su trabajo había logrado conocer a prácticamente medio Konoha. Todos estaban ahí, todos excepto la única persona que le gustaría que estuviera junto a ella…

—¡Sakura!

—¡Ah! ¡Sensei! ¿Cómo has estado?

—¡Hump! —al ver a su viejo maestro la pelirosa corre presurosa, el peligris sonríe detrás de su máscara mientras la pequeña Sarada se cruza de brazos y camina muy lentamente siguiendo a su madre.

—¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡No has cambiado nada!

—¡Claro que no he cambiado! Sensei… si apenas nos vimos el mes pasado —Sakura sonríe e incluso se cubre la boca divertida.

—¡Cierto! Pero es que los días se me hacen tan largos en ese lugar.

—¡Pero es su deber! —la pequeña interrumpe molesta.

—¡Sarada! Lo siento sensei, no sé qué le pasa, últimamente ha…

—No digas nada más, Sakura, yo sé lo que le pasa. ¿Verdad Sarada? —la pequeña levanta una ceja y observa fijamente a su mayor.

—…

—Sé que una niña como tú no quiere estar escuchando a un viejo ninja hablar de aburridos recuerdos. Preferirías ir a jugar con tus amigos, ¿cierto?

—Este… si…

—¡Bien! Pues ve a jugar con tus amigos, pero antes permíteme darte tu obsequio…

—¡Sensei no! No debió molestarse…

—No es ninguna molestia, Sakura, siempre que asisto a una fiesta procuro llevar algún presente, y Sarada no será la excepción. ¿Verdad? — el peligris le guiña un ojo a la niña quien lo observa sorprendida. De unos rápidos movimientos, lo que parece ser una invocación, aparece una nube de humo y seguida de esta un enorme paquete —ten, ¡es para ti!

—¿Eh… en serio? —la pequeña estira sus manos sujetando el presente con trabajo, sus brazos apenas pueden rodear la enorme caja. La niña observa la foto del empaque incrédula —pero… ¿en verdad es para mí?

—¡Claro! ¡Es todo tuyo!

—¡Gracias! —los ojos de Sarada brillaron, abrazo la caja y corrió con su madre— ¡Mira Mamá! ¡Mira! ¡Es una cometa!

—¿En verdad? ¡Vaya!

—¡Si! Es como la que su papá le trajo a Bolt, pero que nunca me la quiere prestar… ¡Ahora verá ese dobe! —la mirada de Sarada en ese instante es inconfundible, idéntica a la de su madre, Kakashi sonríe al notar el parecido— ¡Debo irme Mamá! ¡Gracias Hokage!

–¡Llámame Kakashi!

—¡Gracias Kakashi Sensei! ¡Debo irme! ¡Adiós! —la pequeña corre con fuerza en dirección de los demás niños, Sakura y Kakashi sonríen— ¡Bolt! ¡Bolt! ¡Mira esto y muere de envidia! ¡DOBE! —al escuchar gritar la última frase a la pequeña, una gota de sudor aparece en los rostros de los mayores, se observan mutuamente y comienzan a reír.

—¿Cómo sabias qué eso era lo que ella quería? —Sakura coloca sus brazos tras su espalda y observa de reojo a su sensei.

—Mmm… Digamos que fue mi intuición… el peligris se rasca la barbilla y observa a la kunoichi también de reojo.

—¿Intuición? ¡Claro! Conozco esa intuición… ¿Ahora espías niños sensei?

—No de la forma que piensas… —el jounin sonríe.

—O quizá… ¿Me espiabas a mí? ¿Eh…? —la kunoichi se gira y sorpresivamente queda frente a su maestro, este se sonroja ligeramente, ella parece notarlo y se acerca aún más estirando sus pies, quedando casi de puntillas y acercando sus rostros peligrosamente— ¿Qué me dice sensei? ¿Es así?

—¿Sa… Sakura? —al notar la enorme proximidad Sakura empieza a sonrojarse, y de no ser por la mascará el rostro de Kakashi tendría el mismo color.

Antiguamente Kakashi solía acercar su rostro al de Sakura de la misma forma, divirtiéndose a costa del sonrojo de su inocente alumna, ahora Sakura quiso vengarse pero al parecer no conto con que el efecto de la broma es reciproco.

—Lo… lo siento sensei… no quise…

—…

Ambos observaron sus ojos por un instante, luego desviaron las miradas y se alejaron un poco guardando silencio. Permanecieron así varios segundos, Sakura sonrojada mirando al suelo y Kakashi rascándose la cabeza mirando a lo alto.

—¡Ya está aquí!

La inconfundible voz de Naruto resuena por el lugar y despierta a ambos de su trance, de pronto la música deja se escucharse y algunos invitados se levantan de sus asientos. Todos dirigen su mirada a lo lejos y observan una difusa figura salir de entre los árboles. En el medio de la multitud puede verse a una pequeña de negros cabellos salir corriendo y dirigirse rápidamente hacia la misteriosa silueta, saltar sobre ella tirándole al suelo. Todos ríen e incluso algunos aplauden. ¡Sasuke, ha llegado!

—¡Eh! Debo irme… lo siento…

—No te preocupes Sakura. ¡Ve! Es tu esposo, debes estar con él.

—¡Gracias Sensei! Te veo después, tengo tanto que platicar… —la ojijade se despide, camina deprisa en dirección del Uchiha.

—¡Claro Sakura! Aquí estaré… _esperándote… _—La última palabra fue pronunciada solo en su mente, al tiempo que observa como su pequeña aprendiz se aleja de él, acercándose a su esposo abrazándolo y besándolo.

Sin esperar más, el viejo jounin, ahora Hokage, dio media vuelta y se adentró en el bosque, caminando por una pequeña vereda y perdiéndose entre la oscuridad.

La fiesta continúo hasta altas horas de la noche, hubo muchas risas y baile. Rompieron un par de piñatas y mientras todos estaban distraídos Inojin recibió un golpe al jugar en uno de los juegos inflables, por un momento todos se alarmaron pero no paso a mayores, el pequeño ni siquiera lloró, aunque su madre, Ino, si lo hizo.

Durante la velada pudo verse a la festejada sentada en las piernas de su padre, comiendo pastel y abriendo regalos. Sakura por otra parte permanecía cerca de ellos pero se notaba distraída, observando frecuentemente hacia las orillas, buscando algo… buscando a alguien…

Al final todo terminó, los invitados se fueron poco a poco y ya cuando no quedaba nadie una brigada ninja apareció de la nada y limpio el lugar en segundos. Sasuke agradeció el gesto, tomó a su hija en brazos y sujetó la mano de su esposa para emprender el camino a casa. Tras cada paso el moreno asentía con la cabeza a cada frase que la ojijade le contaba. Mientras, la pequeña Sarada, sucumbía ante el sueño, acurrucándose en los brazos de su padre y arrullándose con la voz de su madre, pero sin soltar en ningún momento el más valioso presente que había recibido este día y que provino de la persona menos esperada por ella.

Continuará…

.

—***—

.

Lo prometido, segundo capítulo y pensando ya en el tercero. Espero les guste, espero lo disfruten y espero comenten XD

Todo los comentarios serán bien recibidos, en especial si incluyen alguna donación… bueno no. Con el puro review me conformo XD

¡Nos leeremos pronto!

¡Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**SUEÑOS DE UNA FLOR DE CEREZO**

**CAPITULO 03**

**1-Diciembre-2014**

_Con la cálida brisa mecen sus copas los rosados cerezos._

_Y la pálida flor brilla ingente ante el fulgor de sus anhelos_

—¡Claro que no! ¡Sasuke! ¡No te alejes! ¡Debemos permanecer cerca…! ¡Sasuke! ¡ESPERA SASUKE…!—

De pronto la pelirosa se incorpora y abre los ojos completamente solo para volver a cerrarlos de inmediato. Una luz cegadora le nubla la visión, su respiración es agitada y su corazón palpita rápidamente.

—¿Sa… Sasuke…? —

Talla sus parpados y poco a poco los separa. En sus pupilas se dibujan los contornos de una pequeña habitación, limpia y confortable pero tímidamente desordenada.

—Cierto… Estoy en casa…—

Frota sus ojos con una mano mientras apoya la otra sobre la cama. Lentamente observa su alrededor.

—Fue una pesadilla... De nuevo…—

Poco a poco las imágenes se vuelven claras, demasiado claras, resaltando detalles que normalmente pasaría por alto; pero podría decirse que últimamente su mente está muy perceptiva a los detalles y cada objeto que observa le trae recuerdos inesperados, algunos tan claros y vividos que incluso podrían catalogarse como momentos memorables, pero otros son demasiado vagos y difusos como para recordar con claridad como o cuando surgieron ni el por qué llegan a su mente en ese preciso momento.

Por ejemplo: aquella vieja cómoda, donde guarda minuciosamente su preciada ropa interior, fue el regalo de bodas de su querida maestra Tsunade-sama, que a pesar de lo que su mentora diga, ese mueble no tenía pinta de ser nuevo; las fotos en la pared, cuidadosamente desordenadas, donde aparecen todos sus amigos y compañeros, exceptuando a Kakashi Hatake, fueron el regalo de su pequeña hija en su más reciente cumpleaños; o la duela del suelo, que siempre rechina cuando Sasuke la pisa, pero no emite sonido alguno cuando ella o Sarada lo hacen…

—¡Ah! Sasuke…—

La suave brisa y el ligero vaivén de las cortinas le recuerdan que a Sasuke le encanta dormir con la ventana abierta, así sea verano o invierno, él disfruta de esa brisa e insiste en abrir la ventana aun cuando ella muera de frio por la noche…

—Sasuke, Sasuke… ¡SASUKE! —Sorpresivamente la pelirosa voltea al otro lado de la cama observando un lugar vacío. —¡Es cierto! ¡Sasuke llego! —

Rápidamente la kunoichi se incorpora, se quita la ropa de dormir y se dirige al armario, saca unos shorts color negro, una falda rosada y la blusa roja que tanto le gusta. En un instante se viste por completo, se peina, coloca un pasador como detalle final y sale de la habitación.

Los escalones resuenan tras sentir los veloces pasos sobre ellos, en el comedor un par de figuras se sonríen y observan atentos el portal justo donde esa escalerilla termina. Una figura rosada desciende rápidamente, posándose firmemente en el suelo al final. Estirándose cuan larga es, cual estela, imponente y hermosa… La joven observa en todas direcciones hasta que finalmente se encuentra con dos pares de ojos azabache.

—¡Hola Mamá! ¡Por fin despertaste! —La sonriente voz de la pequeña llama su atención, la figura masculina sonríe a su hija, observa de reojo a la pelirosa y finalmente continúa comiendo.

—Pero… ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? Se supone que yo prepararía él desayuno.

—Lo siento mamá, es que nos dio hambre y no despertabas. ¡Así que yo le prepare el desayuno a Papá! ¡Verdad! —El Uchiha sonríe a su pequeña.

—Sarada… Eso solo es cereal y… ¿Jugo? ¿Al menos lo descongelaste?

—Este… yo… —El moreno intenta contener una risa, la pelirosa lo nota y también sonríe.

—No te preocupes hija. ¡Me encanta como haces el desayuno! —El moreno limpia su boca con una servilleta, se incorpora, da algunos pasos rodeando la pequeña mesa y se inclina frente a su hija. —Algún día serás una buena esposa…—Suavemente golpea la frente de la pequeña con sus dedos, esta, sorprendida, queda por completo inmóvil. —Bien, debo irme.

—¿Te iras tan pronto? ¿Pero si acabas de llegar? —La pelirosa se acerca al pelinegro, este toma su espada y la coloca en su cintura.

—Solo iré a dar un informe al hokage.

—Ya veo pero… —La joven jounin observa el afilada arma, el azabache nota de inmediato el movimiento de esos brillantes orbes color jade, pero continúa ajustándose sus ropas sin inmutarse ante la fija mirada de su esposa.

—También parece que habrá una reunión de generales, Shikamaru insistió en que debería ir y no puedo negarme. No es gran cosa pero me llevara todo el día. ¡Lo siento! Debo irme.—

El moreno se inclina y besa fugazmente los labios de la jounin, en un movimiento tan preciso y fugaz que la kunoichi apenas puede reaccionar. El azabache sonríe, abre la puerta y se marcha.

—A… adiós… Sasuke…—Tocando sus labios al finalizar sus palabras, la joven se acerca a la puerta y recarga su cabeza en la madera tras la que se esfumo su amado. —¡_Cuídate…!_— Su última palabra apenas se escucha en su propia mente.

—¡NOOOOOOO!

—¡Eh! —La pelirosa voltea sorprendida ante el grito de su hija.

—¡NO! ¡No me casare con ese dobe! ¡NUNCA! ¡No seré la esposa de Bolt!

—¡Sarada! ¿De qué hablas…? —Madre e hija se observan, la más joven se sonroja, agacha la mirada y continúa comiendo su cereal.

—Nada mamá, nada… —

Sakura la observa por un momento, sonríe y se sienta en la mesa, justo frente a su hija, en el lugar que minutos antes ocupara Sasuke.

—¿Esta rico el cereal?

—¡Claro! ¡Yo misma abrí la caja!

—¿En serio?

—¡Si! Bueno… Papá abrió la caja, pero yo puse los platos y serví el cereal en cada uno. ¡También serví el jugo!

—¡Eso veo! Jeje —

Sakura inclina un poco su vaso de jugo observando sorprendida que el contenido no se derrama. En ese momento llega a su mente la imagen de Sarada colocando en el congelador un empaque entero de jugo de naranja, con la justificación de que así se mantendría fresco para cuando llegara su padre.

—Oye Sarada… ¿Quieres mucho a tu Papá?

—¡Claro!

—¿Qué tanto?

—¡Así, mira… !— La pequeña se levanta y estira sus brazos.

—¡Vaya! ¡Eso es mucho!

—¡Si! ¡Lo quiero mucho! —Sarada sonríe, Sakura hace lo propio pero se queda pensativa. —Y tu mamá ¿También lo quieres?

—¡Por supuesto!

—¿Qué tanto?

—Déjame ver… —La kunoichi se incorpora, sujeta los brazos de su hija y los estira. —¡Todo esto! Así lo amo. —La kunoichi vuelve a su asiento mientras Sarada observa sus brazos y luego observa a su madre con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Mamá!

—¿Qué Sarada?

—¡Las dos queremos igual a papá!

—Si, pero yo lo conocí antes que tú… —La kunoichi golpea la frente de su hija y sonríe divertida.

—¡Mamá! ¡Eso no es justo!– La pequeña coloca sus manos en su frente mientras la pelirosa ríe abiertamente.

—Es la verdad no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso… —

—¡Entonces yo voy a querer más a papá!

—¿En serio? ¿Qué tanto?

—¡Así! ¡Mucho mucho! —La pequeña estira sus brazos con fuerza.

—Entonces, si haces eso, yo lo voy a querer así… —La pelirosa estira sus propios brazos.

—¡Mamá! ¡Eso no se vale!— La kunoichi ríe, la pequeña hace una mueca… —¡Hump…! Entonces yo voy a quererlo así de mucho! —

La pequeña Uchiha toma las manos de su madre y las estira, mientras la Haruno baja los brazos una y otra vez, cada que su pequeña los suelta. Se escucha a la niña reclamar a su madre, mientras la pelirosa no para de reír.

El tiempo pasa, se hace tarde y ambas se preparan para continuar con sus deberes. Sarada debe asistir a la escuela, mientras Sakura, quizá, solo quizá… decida esperar a Sasuke hasta su regreso a casa, como siempre ha sido y como el mismo Sasuke piensa que siempre será...

Continuará…

—***—

Bueno, este capítulo quedo más corto de lo que planeaba, pero es que al final decidí no mezclar ideas. A cambio prometo escribir el siguiente capítulo rápidamente.

Espero les guste y espero me dejen algún comentario. Ya saben, los reviews animan y no cuestan nada, así que… ¡A comentar! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**SUEÑOS DE UNA FLOR DE CEREZO**

**Capítulo 04**

07-diciembre-2014

_Flotando sobre el agua del rio o recostada entre la fresca yerba._

_La flor de cerezo lucha por no olvidar su propia encomienda._

—¡Uff! ¡Por fin termine! —Sakura limpia el sudor de su frente y observa su obra. —No creí que estuviera tan sucio pero al final valió la pena. —Satisfecha, se recarga sobre el trapeador que sostiene con ambas manos, observando el reloj en la pared. —Y aún me queda mucho tiempo, aprovechare para ir al mercado y les preparare una rica cena a esos dos, y por la noche quizá Sasuke y yo podamos… —La joven agita su cabeza con un dejo de tristeza. —Pero no debo pensar en eso, debo darme prisa o se hará tarde. —

Rápidamente la kunoichi se pone en movimiento, toma el balde y arroja el agua al jardín, empapando un pequeño arbusto y a las jóvenes flores que tímidamente crecen a su alrededor. Coge el trapeador y junto con la cubeta en sus manos los mete al armario que se encuentra bajo las escaleras, un lugar lleno de utensilios de limpieza y demás triques inútiles que siguen acumulándose uno junto al otro, objetos que mes con mes recibe de familiares y amigos junto con algún sabio consejo. Como si el simple hecho de poseerlos ayudara con la limpieza diaria, si tan solo alguien fuera tan acomedido en ayudar como en regalar otra seria la historia.

Sakura aún recuerda cuando recibió el primero de esos objetos, justo el día de su boda, era un par de delantales, cepillos y guantes, ideales para hacer la limpieza del hogar en familia; por aquella época solo eran dos, la presencia de Sarada aún no se vislumbraba, y el bien intencionado de Sasuke la beso en cuanto vio el regalo, emocionado como es inusual en él, le susurró al oído lo buena que era esa idea e incluso la convenció de recibirlo "siempre" usando ese delantal… "solo" el delantal. El Uchiha nunca ha sido una persona muy expresiva, ni siquiera cuando eran novios, él nunca demostró interés físico por ella ni de ningún otro tipo, por eso al escuchar esas palabras, esos deseos ocultos de su amado, se llenó de alegría y gustosa cumplió el capricho de su ahora marido. Recibiéndolo día con día con ese atuendo, solo con ese atuendo, disfrutando su mirada y viviendo juntos días inolvidables y noches irrepetibles. ¡Cierto! Así eran esos días…

Poco a poco el juego se volvió aburrido, monótono. Sasuke se acostumbró al cuerpo de su esposa y ella a sus miradas… a las pocas que aun recibía de su compañero. Las noches eran mucho más tranquilas, los viajes del pelinegro mucho más frecuentes y la joven esposa seguía usando la prenda pero con un interés completamente diferente. Ahora le parecía un objeto de gran utilidad, tan esencial como lo puede ser un kunai o un shuriken. Sin su mandil se sentía desnuda dentro de su propio hogar, aún si vestía las ropas más conservadoras debajo, ella era esclava de su mandil y no le molestaba, quizá hasta se sentía orgullosa de usarlo… o al menos así era hasta que un día su joven marido llego, azotando la puerta visiblemente molesto, ella corrió y lo abrazo para inmediatamente besarlo, como era su costumbre, pero en esta ocasión él la rechazo, se hizo a un lado y corto el contacto bruscamente. Ambos se miraron, ella temerosa y el fríamente la recorrió de arriba abajo, con una mueca de molestia y furia pronuncio las siguientes palabras: "¡De nuevo con esas fachas!" la voz del Uchiha retumbo como nunca en la cabeza de la kunoichi "Deberías arreglarte mejor, no sabes lo decepcionante que es volver a casa y encontrarme con… ¡esto!" Sin más, el pelinegro subió la escalerilla, zigzagueando, dando golpes en el muro y pateando cuanto objeto encontró a su paso.

Esa noche fue larga, pasaron horas antes de que la joven pelirosa se armara de valor, secara sus lágrimas y subiera siguiendo los pasos de aquel sujeto, aquel que creía olvidado y enterrado en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos. De aquel por el cual amigos y maestro arriesgaron su vida y la de su aldea por traer de vuelta, sin pedir nada a cambio, sin recibir nada más que la satisfacción de haber rescatado a un amigo. Aquel sujeto, tan alejado y disperso, idealizado por toda la aldea y al cual ella creyó conocer tan bien, se encontraba ahora tumbado sobre su cama, roncando escandalosamente e inundando la alcoba con un fuerte hedor. ¿Será licor o quizá algo más? Bueno, el aroma es lo de menos, lo que importan son los motivos. Esa noche ella durmió en el sofá, al día siguiente su esposo despertó tarde y se comportó como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ninguno de los dos menciono el incidente y la vida continúo como de costumbre.

Al tiempo se supo de una serie de apuestas que algunos chicos de la aldea habían llevado acabo días atrás, con finales muy desagradables para algunos, pero otros resultando sumamente afortunados. Sasuke fue de los faltos de suerte, perdiendo prácticamente todo cuanto poseía en manos de un extraño, perdiéndose en alcohol como ninguno en la aldea y hundido en la desesperación que el licor sembró en su alma, término apostando hasta a su propia esposa. Hecho singular que generaba risas entre los jounin, quienes lo contaban como un divertido relato a cuanta persona se cruzaba frente a ellos, historia que no agradaba a muchos de los generales y jounin de mayor rango, pero que en especial avergonzaba a su joven esposa. En cuanto ella se enteró de boca de su amiga Ino, no supo que hacer, de inmediato su mente hilo su comportamiento anterior con este extraño evento; comprendió que le faltaba mucho para conocer a Sasuke, pero quizá le faltaba mucho más como para hacerse un lugar definitivo en el corazón del que ahora era su esposo. En ese momento le pareció evidente que Sasuke no la veía más que como un objeto, como un trofeo quizá, un premio más en su exitosa carrera, donde la riqueza llega y se va de la forma más absurda, como una simple apuesta. _"¿Una puesta? ¿Acaso eso soy para él…?"_

Esos días fueron difíciles, para variar Sasuke se encontraba de viaje cuando la ola de rumores estallo. La ojijade tuvo que lidiar con la situación sola, escondiéndose en casa para no dar la cara, gritando en la ducha para acallar su llanto, golpeando la cama sobre la que alguna vez suspiro por el regreso de su amado. Las llamadas constantes, las miradas tiernas y comprensivas de sus amigos, todos en ese momento se unieron en el empeño de recordarle una y otra vez con cada mirada, con cada palabra que su esposo la había perdido en una apuesta "¡En una apuesta…! ¡EN SOLO UNA MALDITA APUESTA!" Con solo una apuesta la vida de fantasía se derrumbó.

La situación en la aldea no paso a mayores, económicamente hablando, el Hokage intervino en cuanto se enteró, anulando todas las apuestas y expulsando a los foráneos que las habían promovido. También prohibió hablar de tema durante las misiones y frente de su presencia, muchos generales siguieron la medida. Pronto los rumores aminoraron hasta desaparecer. Muchas ideas pasaron por la mente de Sakura en aquellos días, de pronto volver al Anbu no parecía tan descabellado, Kakashi se lo insinuó varias veces pero nunca quiso escucharlo. Ahora la idea no le desagradaba del todo, pero lo cierto es que nada sería igual. La mayoría de sus compañeros ya no estaban ahí, muchos emigraron a otras regiones, a otros lugares donde podían crecer como personas, ella creyó hacer lo mismo, pero ahora dudaba de ello. Incluso el mismo Kakashi se había convertido en Hokage, en un excelente Hokage, para sorpresa de muchos. Cuando él continuaba en los Anbu ella corría a pedirle consejo constantemente, pero ahora que era Hokage no se sentía con la confianza de hacerlo. Distrayéndolo de sus deberes, llevando temas privados y banales a sus oídos mientras otros pedían un poco de tiempo para hablar de asuntos importantes con él.

Sakura se sentía sola, olvidada, muchos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente, muchos, y algunos no muy sanos. Su mente era un caos y el causante de ese caos no se encontraba cerca. No había forma de reclamarle, de golpearlo, de hacerlo sentir lo que ella sentía. Esa… impotencia, que hace tiempo creyó olvidada, de nuevo se hacía presente. Su vida no le pertenecía, había perdido el control, olvidado la motivación, estaba viviendo algo que ella no quería, que no comprendía. Y así, como muchos matrimonios se deciden en un arrebato de pasión, muchos otros terminan en un instante de furia. Pero para Sakura no era el caso, su matrimonio fue lentamente cultivado, y su fin, había sido decidido de forma serena y calmada. Ella no odiaba a Sasuke, al menos no tanto como se odiaba a si misma por no haber sabido comprender al amor de su infancia. Seguía siendo una niña, y se había casado con él como tal, pero ahora debe madurar y dar fin a su relación, como toda persona madura debe hacerlo al no encontrar motivo valido para continuar juntos.

La decisión estaba tomada, el día había sido elegido, el regreso de Sasuke a la aldea sería el último a su vida. Nerviosa, ansiosa, espero frente a la puerta durante horas, esperando la llegada del Uchiha. Nunca le volvería a llamar esposo, nunca se besarían de nuevo ni se llamarían con familiaridad. En cuanto él cruzará esa puerta le plantearía su decisión y saldría sin mirar atrás, sin detenerse y sin importar lo que sucediera en un futuro no regresaría jamás a su lado. De pronto se escucharon unos pasos, se vio una sombra bajo la puerta, el momento había llegado, pero… la puerta no se abrió, en cambio se deslizo una carta por debajo. Durante algunos segundos Sakura observo confundida el pedazo de papel, finalmente se acercó y lo recogió, leyendo la hoja con detenimiento, sorprendida alzo la mirada, la puerta finalmente se abrió, dibujando entre los cegadores rayos de sol la figura del joven jounin de ojos azabache. "¡Estoy embarazada!" la voz de Sakura sorprendió al recién llegado, quien por un momento permaneció inmóvil. Ambos se observaron incrédulos, sonrieron y de forma imprevisible se abrazaron dando gritos y saltos de alegría.

A partir de entonces los días fueron muy diferentes, Sakura conoció al amoroso padre con el que se casó. Un ser completamente diferente del que conocía, amoroso y extrovertido, alabando y enalteciendo a su hija aun antes de nacer. Entonces la pelirosa decidió darle una oportunidad a este hombre, a este nuevo Sasuke que recién acababa de conocer y con el que quizá, si valga la pena vivir.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Eh? ¡Sarada! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo de la escuela, a esta hora llego siempre. ¿Y tú que haces parada frente al armario?

—Nada, solo… recordaba.

—¿Con un trapeador?

—Es que, me trae buenos recuerdos.

—…

—Lo sé, es raro. —Sarada observa a su madre incrédula, la pelirosa solo sonríe.

—¡Me voy a bañar! Papá llegará pronto, deberías quitarte el mandil.

—¡Eh!

—¡Sabes que no le gusta verte así! —La pequeña sonríe colgada del barandal, y luego desaparece corriendo escaleras arriba.

—Lo sé hija. —Sakura se quita el delantal y cuidadosamente lo cuelga dentro del armario. —Se cuánto le desagrada, aun así… _no puedo evitar sentirme contenta cuando lo uso._ —Las últimas palabras solo se escuchan en su mente. Sonríe para si misma y cierra la portezuela del pequeño armario.

Continuará…

—***—

¿Qué les puedo decir? Este episodio no estaba contemplado pero una vez que comencé no pude detenerme. Espero les guste y me dejen algún comentario para saber que tal les pareció.

En este momento comienzo el siguiente capitulo y les prometo una actualización muy pronto.

¡Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

**SUEÑOS DE UNA FLOR DE CEREZO**

Capítulo 05

21-DICIEMBRE-2014

_En el inmenso firmamento las estrellas brillan tintineantes._

_Y en la Tierra miles de cerezos danzan y cantan florecientes._

—¡Papá! ¡Buenos días! —Sonriente la pequeña Sarada saluda a su padre levantando la cuchara.

—¡Buenos días mí amor! —El Uchiha se acerca a la mesa y besa a la pequeña en la frente, esta sonríe mientras continua masticando su cereal.

—¡Buenos días Sasuke! ¿Quieres desayunar? —Sakura se levanta y sonríe, el pelinegro la observa y le sonríe de la misma forma.

—No, lo siento, debo irme. —El ojinegro se acerca a la puerta, toma su espada y la ajusta a su cinturón.

—Pero… anoche llegaste tarde, ni siquiera supe a qué hora fue. —La pelirosa se acerca a su esposo, coloca la mano sobre su espalda, el Uchiha reacciona al contacto, da la vuelta y sostiene la suave mano de la joven.

—Lo lamento, pero debo ir. Hay mucho nerviosismo entre los generales, Shikamaru insiste en que este presente.

—Es… —Sakura observa de reojo a su pequeña quien come a toda prisa su desayuno. — ¿Acaso es una guerra? ¿Por eso llevas tu espada…?—Casi susurrando, la joven se recarga en el pecho de su esposo con ambas manos. Este la observa y luego ríe divertido.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué piensas eso? —El Uchiha acaricia el hombro de la joven. —Solo son reuniones, al parecer he viajado mucho sin informar a nadie, solo quieren corroborar algunos datos. —El pelinegro da la vuelta y abre la puerta.

—Sa-Sasuke… —La voz de la pelirosa se escucha tímidamente.

—Por cierto, la espada solo es para darme confianza… —El azabache regresa y da un fugaz beso a los labios de su esposa. —¡Me siento desnudo sin ella! —Sakura se sorprende y queda inmóvil, el pelinegro sonríe divertido. —¡Debo irme!

—¡Espera Papá! ¡Voy contigo!

—¡En serio! ¿Ya estas lista?

—¡Sip!

—Bien. ¡Vamos! ¡Nos vemos luego Sakura!

—¡Adiós Mamá!

Ambas siluetas, padre e hija, desaparecen tras la puerta, Sakura sonríe, recarga su frente en la madera y de pronto siente una humedad recorrer sus mejillas. Sorprendida, rápidamente limpia sus lágrimas.

—¿Pero por qué lloras? ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta…! Solo es un beso… solo eso… —Se dice a si misma mientras acaricia sus labios suavemente. — _Solo un beso… —_La joven agita la cabeza dispersando las ideas en su mente. —¡Suficiente! ¡Debo darme prisa!—

Sin decir más, la ojijade vuelve a sus actividades cotidianas, limpiando la mesa, lavando los trastes y aseando la casa del desorden que su pequeña hija hace día con día. Nada fuera de lo común, nada, salvo el hecho de que inmediatamente al terminar, toma su bolso y sale de la casa a toda prisa.

Al salir Konoha luce radiante y por alguna razón este parece ser un día diferente, como si todo estuviera en orden, como si todo mundo estuviera feliz. El sol se veía resplandeciente en lo alto, incluso, quizá un poco más brillante que de costumbre. El cielo también se ve más azul, con algunas aves atravesándolo fugazmente, sin nubes a la vista. En su andar Sakura encuentra a un par de vecinos quienes muy amablemente la saludan, sin omitir una amplia sonrisa ni la obligada pregunta por su hija y esposo. Muy buenas personas, ¡si! en definitiva este parecía ser un buen día, como pocos en Konoha, lleno de gente amable y sonriente.

Sin embargo, el corazón de Sakura no deja de palpitar, como si quisiera salir corriendo y gritar _"¡SHANNARO!"_ a los cuatro vientos… Alrededor la gente sigue con sus vidas; ríen, se toman de la mano, pasean, se abrazan, algunos incluso se besan… y ríen de nuevo. Todo el mundo es tan feliz, pero ella… ¿es feliz? _"¡Pero qué pregunta tan absurda! ¡Sakura! ¡Sácala de tu mente ahora mismo!_" Grita para sí misma y de pronto siente una lágrima recorrer su rostro. _"¿Pero que es esto? ¡No de nuevo!_" La joven limpia su mejilla rápidamente, la tibia lágrima envuelve sus dedos y sus ojos parecen aterrados a la humedad en su mano, intentando comprender el porqué de sus ojos siguen brotando lagrimas sin cesar. Sus piernas tiemblan, sus puños se cierran con fuerza, siente que no puede soportarlo más y como si fuera un deseo oculto su cuerpo simplemente comienza a correr.

Por las agitadas y tumultuosas calles se ve a una joven de cabellos rosados correr a toda prisa, algunos la observan curiosos, otros simplemente la ignoran. En este lugar es común que la gente atraviese las calles a toda velocidad sin el menor cuidado, pero generalmente son jounin los protagonistas de dicha escena, uniformados con la vestimenta característica y acompañados en grupos de cuatro o cinco individuos. Es raro ver a un civil viajando solo con esa prisa, más raro aún es ver a una joven de cabellos rosados correr tan intensamente.

Parece que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que corrió de esa forma, solo han pasado unos minutos y sus piernas ya están agotadas mientras que sus pulmones apenas y le permiten respirar. "_¿Cuánto tiempo he corrido? ¿Qué distancia?_" Sakura detiene su andar y se recarga en un muro completamente exhausta, observando el camino recorrido. "_Lo que haya sido es demasiado poco…_" Piensa para sí misma mientras intenta recuperar el aliento, recarga su espalda en el muro y se desliza hacia abajo lentamente hasta sentarse en el suelo, observando el cielo e intentando calmarse un poco. _"¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso…?"_

.

—***—

.

Ella solía correr días completos en sus misiones anbu sin agotarse un poco siquiera, claro, tenía la ayuda de sus píldoras de soldado, pero eran solo para emergencias, aunque no por gusto propio sino porque Kakashi insistía en ello. La mayor parte del tiempo era fácil seguirle la pista a sus compañeros de equipo, las misiones eran demasiado fáciles y los enemigos no parecían ser tan peligrosos como aparentaban. En cierta forma creía que su entrenamiento previo para ser jounin había sido, por mucho, más difícil que esto. Tal vez el fin de la guerra influyo en ello, o quizá sucede que sus compañeros anbu eran mucho menos dispersos de lo que era Naruto y el resto del equipo siete.

Aun así, al ingresar al anbu creyó que las cosas serían más difíciles. Y por un momento así parecía, en sus primeros días pudo percatarse de la presencia de Yamato y Sai, quienes resultaron ser anbu reconocidos con equipos propios a su cargo. Ambos la saludaron animosamente en cuanto la vieron por primera vez, pero rechazaron integrarla en sus respectivos equipos. Tal parece que los compañeros de Yamato reclamaron que la presencia de un elemento femenino les traería mala suerte, cuestión que fue rechazada enérgicamente por el mismo Yamato pero cuyo reclamo fue ignorado por los demás miembros de su equipo. Por otro lado, Sai parecía estar guardando sus influencias para lograr el ingreso de cierta rubia a quien frecuentaba mucho últimamente, quien al final decidió no integrarse a la organización a pesar de la insistencia de su ahora mejor amigo.

Finalmente el consejo decidió el equipo en el que ella se desempeñaría a modo de prueba. Serían cuatro compañeros varones de los que ella nunca había oído hablar, aun así eran elementos de elite bajo el mando de un superior experimentado, quien junto con ella y el resto del equipo sumaban seis en total, y cuya identidad aún no le había sido revelada. En cierta forma Sakura estaba aliviada de no estar con sus viejos compañeros ya que eso le obligaría a destacar por sí misma, pero por otro lado extrañaba a sus amigos, y a estos nuevos compañeros no parecía agradarles del todo la idea de tenerla como compañera.

Ella nunca ha tenido una apariencia feroz pero ante la mirada inquisitiva de estos ninjas ella se sentía más que indefensa. Ellos mostraban una apariencia intimidante, como viejos piratas malhumorados o rufianes sacados de algún bar de mala muerte, con risas macabras y comentarios de lo más desconcertantes. Pero además de su apariencia estaba el hecho de que evidentemente les gustaba causar miedo, así que no perdían oportunidad para mostrar alguna afilada arma y arrojarla descuidadamente en cualquier dirección, o en dirección de la kunoichi, si se diera la oportunidad. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de perder su cabellera, y quizá algo más, debido a estos juegos de tiro al blanco, que generalmente terminaban con ella en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza mientras sus compañeros reían animosamente. Alguna vez los escucho disculparse por su mala puntería, o al menos eso quiso oír ella en medio de tanta risa varonil.

La convivencia con estos sujetos no era de lo más agradable y en algún momento pensó en claudicar a sus pretensiones de ser una mejor kunoichi. Había pasado ya un mes desde su ingreso al anbu pero aún no tenía ninguna misión, solo pequeñas reuniones de entrenamiento en una diminuta cabaña en medio del bosque, lugar donde sus "camaradas" se la pasaban recostados bebiendo sake y riendo a costa suya. Y lo que es peor, el líder del equipo aún no se había hecho presente ni una sola vez, a pesar de gozar con la mejor trayectoria dentro de la fuerza… o al menos eso le aseguraban sus propios compañeros. "_Quizá solo es otra broma_" pensó un día mientras apagaba un mechón de su cabello que extrañamente se comenzó a incendiar por si solo mientras sus colegas reían estruendosamente. Era tarde, estaba cansada, lo había intentado todo para integrarse al equipo pero sus compañeros no paraban de ignorar sus opiniones o de burlarse de ellas. No es que le molestaran las bromas, pero el ser la única víctima de ellas no era agradable, sobre todo cuando no veía avances de ningún tipo en la relación con sus compañeros.

En verdad pensó que era una pérdida de tiempo estar ahí, esa tarde empaco sus cosas dispuesta a retirarse y no volver jamás. Intento despedirse, pero como siempre todos la ignoraron. Con furia salió del lugar y camino rápidamente a su casa. La noche llego pronto y ella se encontró caminando por una estrecha vereda ligeramente alumbrada por rayos de luna. Ella iba de prisa cuando de pronto lo vio… era una silueta demasiado familiar, de inmediato quedó inmóvil, tallo sus ojos y observo de nuevo _"¡No puede ser!"_ El peinado característico, ese par de ojos brillantes y esa máscara, ¿cómo confundir esa máscara?

.

—***—

.

—Kakashi…— Suspiro inadvertidamente la pelirosa.

—¿Qué sucede, Sakura? —De pronto una voz la saco de su ensoñación, giro la cabeza, tallo sus ojos de la misma forma que en sus pensamientos y enfoco sorprendida el rostro del sujeto sentado junto a ella.

—Ka… ka… —La joven se sonrojo de inmediato al notar la cercanía del individuo, quien sonreía y la observaba fijamente. —¡Kakashi! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?—De inmediato la joven se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas, no sin dejar de observar al hombre que se levantaba junto a ella.

—Eso mismo quería preguntarte, pero te vi tan concentraba que decidí sentarme y descansar un rato. Me pareció que corrías. ¿Acaso escapabas de alguien?

—¡No! Yo no…

—¿O quizá buscabas a alguien? —El peligris acerca su rostro a escasos centímetros del de la pelirosa. —¿Acaso me buscas a mí? —El jounin sonríe al tiempo que señala su propio rostro con la mano.

—¡NO! —De inmediato la joven da dos pasos hacia atrás, negando con cabeza y manos, completamente sonrojada.

—Jeje, pero no tienes que decirlo de forma tan ruda. Pensé que quizá venias a visitar a tu viejo maestro.

—¡Eh! ¿Visita? ¿En dónde estamos? —La pelirosa se separa del muro y levanta la vista para observar el edificio junto al que se encuentra, pero el resplandor del sol le impide identificarlo.

—Estas son mis oficinas. ¿No me digas que nunca has estado aquí? —Kakashi la observa mientras una sonrisa se dibuja tras su máscara.

—Escuche decir que construirían un edificio nuevo, pero nunca imagine que sería para usted. —Sorprendida Sakura observa la enorme construcción.

—Pues bien, te invito a conocerlo. ¡Vamos!

—¡Espere! ¡Yo no…! —El peligris toma la mano de la joven y tira de ella dirigiéndola a la entrada del edificio, la pelirosa intenta oponerse pero al sentir el contacto simplemente se deja llevar.

Las puertas de cristal se abren de forma automática, ambos cruzan el umbral y se encuentran dentro de un inmenso vestíbulo. Los muros de cristal se levantan por todos lados y permiten el ingreso de abundantes cantidades de luz natural. El techo se encuentra a varios metros en lo alto y nuevamente tiene una estructura de cristal que permite ver el cielo sin distorsión alguna. Al fondo hay un pequeño mostrador tras del cual pueden verse un par de elevadores y algunas puertas destinadas a los cuartos de servicio, arriba de estos se pueden ver varios niveles de oficinas, todos visibles desde el vestíbulo y con muros de cristal. A ambos lados del enorme salón se encuentran un par de escaleras en forma de espiral que llevan al primer nivel, con barandillas de cristal al igual que el resto de la construcción. Los pisos de mármol, herrería de aluminio y algunos muros pintados de blanco complementan la escena.

Sakura quedo asombrada ante semejante espectáculo, alzando la mirada y observando cada detalle una y otra vez. Kakashi permanece a su lado, sujetando su mano y caminando lentamente, sonriendo ante el rostro de su exalumna. De pronto una tercer presencia llama su atención, el Hokage suelta la mano de la ojijade y camina deprisa hacia el mostrador. Sakura se da cuenta de ello y avanza rápidamente tras su maestro. En el mostrador se puede ver a una joven atareada con algunos documentos, de esbelta figura y cabello negro, Sakura no la reconoce de inmediato hasta que alza la mirada y sus ojos platinados se ciernen sobre ella.

—¡Hola Hanabi! —El peligris sonríe, levanta la mano y entrecierra sus ojos.

—¡Buenos días Rokudaime! —Tras lanzar una ruda mirada a Sakura, la ojiperla observa al Hokage saludándolo con formalidad e inclinando su rostro ligeramente hacia el frente en señal de respeto, luego desvía la vista hacia los documentos en su mesa volviendo a sus actividades.

—Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, dime "Kakashi", todo el mundo me llama de esa forma. ¿Verdad? — El copyninja voltea hacia la pelirosa quien le sonríe nerviosa. La pelinegro alza la mirada, con los ojos entrecerrados los observa a cada uno y tras algunos segundos baja de nuevo la vista.

—Y yo le he dicho que eso no es posible, es mi deber cumplir con mi trabajo en todos los aspectos, por favor cumpla usted con el suyo. — La joven se levanta, toma una pila de documentos y se dirige hacia la salida. —Si me disculpa debo irme, volveré lo más pronto posible señor.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Te veré luego! —Kakashi alza la mano y animosamente se despide pero no termina su última frase cuando la muchacha ya ha salido del lugar.

—Ella… ¿Siempre es así? —Sakura observa a Kakashi quien aún mantiene la mano en alto.

—No, generalmente ella está de mal humor. —El peligris guarda sus manos en los bolsillos y camina hacia uno de los elevadores.

—¡Eh! ¿En serio? ¿Acaso esto quiere decir que hoy está de buen humor?—Kakashi la observa, sonríe y presiona un botón rojo en la pared.

Se escucha una campanilla, la puerta metálica frente a ellos se abre y ambos ingresan dentro del pequeño cubículo. Una vez dentro el Hokage presiona otro botón, uno con el número diez grabado en su superficie, de inmediato la puerta se cierra y el elevador comienza a moverse.

—¿En verdad ella es así todo el tiempo?

—Mmm… creo que tú deberías de saberlo mejor que yo, es hermana menor de Hinata Hyuga.

—Sí, lo sé… Pero nunca he entablado una conversación con ella y no la veo desde que era muy pequeña. Nunca asiste a las reuniones de su hermana y no tenía idea de que estuviera aquí… aunque eso explicaría por qué no asiste a las reuniones.

—Es una chica muy dedicada, pasa prácticamente toda su vida en este edificio.

—Igual que usted... ¿Cierto?

—…

En ese momento el ascensor se detiene, la puerta se abre y Kakashi hace una ademan invitando a Sakura a salir primero, ella sonríe y camina fuera, él espera unos segundos y la sigue a cierta distancia. Ambos caminan en silencio, el detrás de ella, de pronto Sakura se detiene, Kakashi frena su avance y levanta la mirada, ella lo observa.

—¿Qué está mirando?

—¡Eh! ¡Nada! ¡Nada! Este… es por aquí…—El peligris se adelanta mientras Sakura sonríe negando con la cabeza.

—Si así se comporta con ella, ahora entiendo por qué Hanabi tiene tan mal humor.

—No pienses mal, yo nunca me aprovecharía de una chica indefensa. —El peligris se acerca a una enorme puerta, sujeta una de las manijas e introduce una llave en la cerradura.

—¿En serio? Quizá deba recordarle cierta misión en la que usted se comportó de una forma nada apropiada. —La pelirosa se recarga en la espalda de su ex maestro y le susurra al oído, el Hokage no puede evitar respingar ante ese inesperado contacto en su espalda y mejilla.

El jounin voltea y tras de él puede observar a una sonriente joven perfectamente erguida, con sus manos tras la espalda, el rostro ligeramente inclinado, con un par de resplandecientes ojos color jade y con un exótico cabello ondulante ante la tenue brisa del aire acondicionado del lugar. Hacía mucho tiempo que el sexto no veía una escena tan hermosa frente a él, en ese instante no podía recordar criatura más bella en toda la faz de la Tierra, ni en sus más impuros sueños podía recordar algo más atrayente de lo que en estos momentos estaba plantado justo delante de sus ojos.

—¡Eh! ¡Kakashi! ¿Está usted bien?

—Este… ¡Si! ¡Claro! Solo intentaba recordar hacia qué lado había que darle vuelta a la llave.

—¿En serio pensaba en eso? —La kunoichi sonríe mientras acomoda su cabello con una mano.

—Este… si, es que soy ambidiestro ¿te lo dije alguna vez? Y luego olvido que mano usar.

—Mmm… Si, lo menciono como un millón de veces… —Sakura sonríe y se acerca al lado de su mentor.

—Pero no importa, a fin de cuentas prefiero usar mi mano derecha siempre.

—Jeje, lo sé…

—… ¿No te estas burlando de mí, cierto?

—Claro que no sensei… déjeme probar. —Delicadamente la joven coloca sus manos sobre las de su maestro, este duda un momento y lentamente retira sus dedos dejando a Sakura en su lugar.

El Peligris da un par de pasos hacia atrás, la pelirosa se acomoda frente a la puerta, tirando de las manijas da vuelta a la llave y en cuanto escucha un tronido empuja el enorme portón.

La madera se abre de par en par dando acceso a una enorme habitación, tres o cuatro veces más amplia que la del antiguo edificio administrativo que ella conocía. En el fondo hay un inmenso ventanal que va desde el piso hasta el techo dando una vista increíble, frente a este se encuentra un enorme escritorio de madera fina y una silla giratoria perfectamente acolchonada. Sakura corre hacia la ventana y recarga sus manos en el cristal observando asombrada la ciudad, nunca había estado en un edificio tan alto. Luego observa la silla y se sienta en ella, Kakashi solo sonríe y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

—Definitivamente esto es mejor que en el otro edificio. — La joven se mece un poco en el sillón y da un par de vueltas en la silla.

—¿Lo crees así?

—¡Claro! ¡Además veo que trabaja muy duro! —La joven sonríe al notar la computadora encendida, presiona una tecla y las imágenes se hacen visibles. Lo primero que aparece en la pantalla es una partida de solitario. La joven observa a su sensei con recriminación. —¡Retiro lo dicho! —El peligris sonríe encogiéndose en hombros y se coloca al lado de la joven, observándola de cerca.

Sentada en la acojinada silla, coloca sus manos a ambos lados del escritorio como si ella fuera el mismísimo Hokage y observa detenidamente todo a su alrededor. El escritorio está lleno de papeles y objetos diversos, algunos parecen documentos importantes, otros solo son folletos y basura de diversos tipos. Sakura observa a su maestro y niega con la cabeza, a continuación comienza a seleccionar objetos al azar, tirando las latas de soda y cascaras de fruta en el cesto de basura, que se encuentra completamente vació por cierto, y coloca los documentos en los cajones.

—¿Qué tiene aquí? Mmm… lápices. —La joven abre un cajón, observa el contenido y luego revisa que objetos puede meter en dicho lugar para a continuación colocarlos ahí mismo.

—¿Y en este? —Nuevamente la mirada recriminatoria surge, aunque perfectamente aderezada con una adorable sonrisa. —¿Por qué guarda comida en los cajones? Allá tiene una alacena y un refrigerador. —La joven señala una esquina, justo al lado derecho de la puerta.

—¿Hasta allá? ¿No esperarás que me levante cada quince minutos para comer un bocadillo? Eso me restaría productividad. —El jounin sonríe.

—No creo que comer en horas de trabajo aumente la productividad… además me sorprende que no haya aumentado de peso. —La pelirosa lo observa de arriba abajo. —Por fortuna…

—¿Que dijiste?

—Nada, nada...—La joven sonríe para sí misma, cierra el cajón y abre otro. — ¿Y qué es esto? —En esta última gaveta solo hay un pequeño sobre color verde, la joven lo toma y se da cuenta que no está sellado así que se dispone a sacar su contenido, pero en ese instante el peligris le arrebata el sobre.

—Son documentos, nada interesante. —La kunoichi observa a su maestro, intrigada.

—Si son documentos importantes será mejor guardarlos de nuevo ¿no lo cree? —La joven estira la mano para recuperar el sobre pero el jounin lo aleja de sus dedos.

—No es nada importante, es más, no debería estar aquí, así que lo guardare en un lugar mejor. —El jounin mete la mano en su chaleco y guarda el sobre en un bolsillo interno, extrañada la joven observa al peligris levantando una ceja.

—Esta… bien, como diga. —Levantando sus hombros la joven voltea de nuevo en dirección del escritorio, toma una pila de papeles y la coloca entera en el cajón recién descubierto. Intenta cerrarlo pero el cajón simplemente no se mueve. La joven acomoda algunos documentos que sobresalen y lo intenta de nuevo obteniendo el mismo resultado. Con una mueca de enojo acomoda algunos papeles más y nuevamente da un empujón, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte, logrando por fin cerrar la gaveta. Kakashi solo la observa divertido.

—Veo que el ser madre despertó en ti nuevas peculiaridades. —La kunoichi voltea y lo observa con extrañeza.

—Yo siempre he sido una persona muy ordenada. —La pelirosa se levanta y comienza a caminar alrededor de la habitación. El Hokage se acerca a su escritorio y sorprendido observa los resultados, parece como si un hada de la limpieza le hubiera visitado.

—No mostraste esas habilidades cuando estábamos en el anbu. —El peligris toma asiento, levanta los pies y los recarga sobre su reluciente escritorio y con las manos en la nuca observa el ir y venir de Sakura alrededor del lugar.

—Ese basurero que teníamos de base de entrenamiento era imposible de limpiar. —Curiosa, Sakura observa los muros de la habitación descubriendo algunas puertas ocultas las cuales abre una a una y examina su interior.

—Te refieres al centro de comando.

—Eso no era un centro de comando, incluso el departamento de Naruto tenía más pinta de un centro de comando que esa casa desvencijada.

—Me entristece que tengas esos recuerdos, yo mismo construí esa casa.

—Pues debió pedir ayuda a Yamato.

—¡Lo hice!

—¿En serio? —La pelirosa se detiene por un momento y observa a su maestro sorprendida.

—¡Claro! Aunque en aquella época Yamato aún no tenía control sobre sus habilidades, así que la construimos a la forma antigua.

—Debí imaginarlo. —

La joven regresa a su investigación, cerrando la última puerta que abrió y dirigiéndose al muro contrario, donde se hayan cuatro libreros vacíos casi por completo, uno de los cuales tiene, en uno de sus entrepaños, algunos libros de colores perfectamente acomodados. Curiosa, la ojiverde se acerca al estante, sujeta uno de los tomos y lee su portada, hace una mueca y divertida muestra el libro a su maestro.

—¿Estos son todos los libros que tiene?

—Es todo lo que necesito.

—No creo que "El Paraíso Pervertido" sea literatura ideal para un Hokage.

—Es un Best Seller en todas las ciudades donde se ha puesto a la venta.

—Y no lo dudo, con tanto pervertido suelto… —La kunoichi devuelve el libro al estante, acomodándolo junto a los demás volúmenes de la colección.

—No me estas incluyendo en esa lista ¿cierto?

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! Usted no es nada pervertido.

—¿Estas siendo sarcástica?

—Por supuesto que no… —Sakura sonríe, él la observa y sonríe también.

—Y dígame sensei… ¿Cómo es el trabajo de un hokage? —La joven se acerca al escritorio con la mirada fija en su maestro y justo frente a él se inclina y recarga ambas manos sobre la madera, inadvertidamente sus prendas superiores cuelgan ligeramente dando una inesperada vista de su sostén a su mentor, Kakashi se sonroja un poco ante esa pose de su ex alumna y desvía la mirada hacia el ventanal tras de sí.

—Mmm… la mayor parte del tiempo observo la ciudad. —La kunoichi levanta la mirada, el jounin la observa de reojo.

—¿La ciudad?

–Sí, es reconfortante poder observar todo desde aquí y saber que las cosas marchan bien. —La joven se incorpora y rodea el mueble hasta llegar a la ventana, posando una de sus manos en el frio cristal y enfocando a la distancia. El peligris la observa detenidamente y nota un dejo de tristeza en su mirada.

—¿Entonces observa todo desde aquí?

—Así es.

—¿Y cómo sabe que todo marcha bien? – Sakura mantiene su mirada fija en el exterior.

—Mmm… Supongo que al no ver nada incendiándose, significa que todo marcha bien… ¿O no? — El jounin baja los pies y gira sobre su asiento observando detenidamente a su exalumna, le parece notar una lágrima correr por su mejilla y de inmediato se pone de pie.

—Sí, eso creo… si todo se ve bien por fuera, debe estarlo también en el interior… ¿cierto? —Sakura agacha la mirada, nota la humedad en su rostro y alza su mano para secar sus propias lágrimas, de pronto siente un par de brazos sujetando sus hombros y hacerla girar. —¡Eh! ¡Sensei! —A continuación siente como una calidez recorre su mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas y acariciando suavemente su piel.

—¿Sucede algo Sakura? ¿Todo está bien? —La joven desvía la mirada y guarda silencio. —¿Fue Sasuke? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Te golpeó? —La joven reacciona ente esta última frase.

—¡No Sensei! ¡No es nada de eso…!—Sus miradas se cruzan y al sentir los ojos de su maestro sobre los suyos ella simplemente no puede resistir más y rompe en llanto.

La joven se acurruca en el pecho de su maestro ocultando su rostro con el cuerpo de su más cercano amigo y mentor, de su compañero, de su guía, de su protector en más de mil batallas. El peligris observa a su joven discípula, la abraza y sin decir palabra alguna la rodea con sus brazos. Al sentir la calidez a su alrededor ella también lo abraza, sujetándose con fuerza y comprimiendo su cuerpo contra el fornido abdomen de su mayor, aferrándose al recuerdo de todas aquellas misiones en las que él la rescato del peligro y la llevo a un lugar seguro. Recordando en su mente todos aquellos momentos cuando el temor en su interior desaparecía con el simple contacto de su maestro, recordando esa sensación de calidez que surgía en su corazón cada que escuchaba esas palabras salir de la boca de su maestro y acariciar sus tímpanos.

—Sensei…

—Dime, ¿qué sucede?…

—Hace tiempo usted… prometió que me cuidaría… ¿Aún piensa así? —La joven levanta el rostro y observa a su maestro.

—Aún lo pienso. —El jounin sonríe a su pequeña, ella le devuelve la sonrisa y de nueva cuenta oculta su rostro en el pecho del peligris. —No importa el tiempo que pase, no importa el lugar donde te encuentres, yo cuidare de ti. Prometo que te protegeré, siempre...

—¡Gracias Sensei! —

Los brazos de Sakura se aferran con fuerza a su mentor, las lágrimas continúan cayendo pero poco a poco se detienen. De esta forma, abrazados, juntos, más cercanos que nunca, ambos recibieron la oscuridad de la noche, inmóviles, impasibles, absortos en la sensación de estar uno en los brazos del otro, tal y como siempre imaginaron en sus más profundos sueños, en sus más sinceros anhelos de su no muy lejana juventud.

Continuará...

.

— * * * —

.

Ante todo gracias por continuar leyendo mis extraños escritos, espero les guste la historia. Sé que es un poco confusa, pero poco a poco se irán aclarando los detalles.

Este episodio es un poco más largo de lo que acostumbro, pero creo que quedo bien, intentare que los próximos capítulos sean de esta longitud aproximadamente.

No olviden dejar algún review, me encanta leer sus opiniones, por mi parte procurare escribir y actualizar a la brevedad.

Creo que de momento es todo.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Chapter 6

**SUEÑOS DE UNA FLOR DE CEREZO**

Capítulo 06

23-FEBRERO-2015

_En el sendero se escuchan sonoros pasos de tristeza._

_Mientras que en los campos todo es risas y alegría._

—_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?—_ Con la joven en sus brazos la mente del peligris comienza a divagar. —_¿Cuándo fue la última vez…?—_

.

—***—

.

Al ver a la joven kunoichi llorar frente a sus ojos, el viejo jounin no puede evitar tener un profundo sentimiento de impotencia y tristeza. Al sentirla cerca, casi por instinto, sus brazos la rodean intentando consolarla, intentando hacerle olvidar.

En toda su vida juntos no recuerda haberla visto llorar de esa manera… al menos no desde que cierto pelinegro regreso a la aldea sonriente y orgulloso, como si nunca se hubiera ido…

Ni siquiera cuando su propia vida estuvo en peligro, ni cuando su cuerpo lacerado por la batalla le impedía ponerse de pie. De alguna forma ella siempre mostro esa fortaleza característica de toda kunoichi, fortaleza que pone de lado su propia seguridad solo por ver a sus compañeros sonriendo sanos y salvos.

¿Cuantas veces cuido de ella? Encomendándole misiones seguras, colocándola en la zona de mejor ataque y proporcionándole las mejores armas y armaduras. ¿Y cuantas veces ella desobedeció sus órdenes? Saltando al frente de la batalla, brindando sus municiones a sus compañeros y cubriéndoles, incluso, con su propio cuerpo si fuere necesario.

¿Cuántas veces rodeo esa cintura con su brazo? Y la llevo lejos, reprendiéndola una y otra vez mientras ella solo sonreía. ¿Cuántas veces observo esos ojos jade? Ocultos en tímidas lágrimas que se negaban a salir. Ojos llenos de preocupación por la salud de sus camaradas.

Ciertamente, ella siempre ha mostrado ese carácter fuerte que toda gran kunoichi posee, pero también la ha visto con esa fortaleza de espíritu de la que pocas personas pueden presumir. Combatiente, imbatible, decidida, y algo imprudente también.

Pero pese a todo lo vivido, pese a todas las dificultades, ella siempre se mostró firme, incluso frente a su maestro, en especial frente a su maestro. Poniendo en duda su autoridad y sus decisiones, cuestionando, debatiendo y retobando sus órdenes, como si gozara de algún tipo de inmunidad o rango especial.

No, definitivamente ella nunca ha sido una persona débil. Quizá en el pasado alguien podría haberla tachado de infantil, demasiado infantil e inmadura también, incluso el mismo pensó de esa forma alguna vez. Pero hace tiempo que esa pequeña flor desapareció, o mejor dicho, hace tiempo que esa pequeña flor maduro.

Lejos de ser la diminuta genin a su cargo, ahora se había convertido en una de las más respetables jounin de toda la aldea, famosa no solo por sus habilidades médicas, sino por su fiereza en el combate, su lealtad hacia la Hokage, hacia sus compañeros, amigos y hacia la aldea en su conjunto.

Y para el mismo Kakashi, ella se volvió una compañera indispensable, no solo en el campo de batalla, sino en su vida diaria. No había día en que no entrenara junto a ella en aquel viejo campo, a fin de cuentas tenia las mañanas libres, así que por que no habría de disfrutar su tiempo con su exalumna, y al final, quizás, podrían ir a comer algo, charlar o simplemente contemplar el atardecer.

Originalmente los entrenamientos eran para Naruto y la rehabilitación de su nuevo brazo, pero con el tiempo el "Héroe de Konoha" se fue distanciando, posiblemente por culpa de una chica de ojos aperlados junto a la que se le veía muy a menudo, hasta que un día solo se encontraban una kunoichi pelirosa y un viejo jounin peligris en el campo de batalla.

—¿Y qué piensa hacer? ¿Quiere correr a casa y leer su aburrida novela? —La pelirosa ajusta sus guantes. —¿O quiere que juguemos algo rudo? —La mirada retadora de Sakura surge seductoramente.

—¡Hum…! Puesto que me has hecho venir aquí tan temprano, creo que podría enseñarte un movimiento o dos.

—¡Siempre tan confiado sensei! —La pelirosa se lanza hacia su maestro, apretando los puños mientras corre, al tiempo que estos dejan una estela verde tras de sí.

—Solo procura no contenerte, porque yo no lo haré… —El jounin sonríe pero antes de terminar de pronunciar su frase su rostro se torna contrariado.

—¡Mala elección de palabras!—La kunoichi sonríe al lanzar un golpe directo a la cara de su maestro, quien esquiva el movimiento a pocos milímetros del contacto. — ¡Yo nunca me contengo! —La joven hace una mueca de satisfacción.

Golpe tras golpe, la kunoichi demuestra el por qué la Hokage la aprecia tanto, ciertamente él había visto mejorar a su alumna, pero en estos últimos años ha mejorado demasiado. Es tal la fuerza y destreza de la pelirosa que de no ser por su experiencia en el campo de batalla, el peligris ya hubiera sido derrotado varios puñetazos atrás.

La curiosa escena se repitió día con día, mañana tras mañana durante meses. En algunas ocasiones el atolondrado ninja de rubia cabellera hacia su aparición, pero nunca terminaba su entrenamiento cuando ya había desaparecido de la escena. Al final, siempre eran Kakashi y Sakura los únicos que permanecían en ese campo hasta que el calor de la tarde los obligaba a descansar.

Con el tiempo el viejo jounin quedó inevitablemente prendado de las habilidades de su joven pupila. Tan fuerte, tan ágil, tan bella… Quizá por ello le dolió tanto que se fuera de su lado sin dar mayores explicaciones. Un día, de forma inesperada, la pequeña jounin llego al campo puntualmente pero con un dejo de inusual timidez, se le acerco y de la forma más cortes simplemente se disculpó.

—Lo siento sensei pero ya no podré verlo.

—…

—Este… son asuntos personales y… aunque me gustaría seguir practicando con usted temo que no podré hacerlo.

—No te preocupes, Sakura, comprendo.

—Lo siento sensei, pero prometo visitarlo a menudo.

Con una sonrisa la joven se despidió de su maestro, dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo hasta perderse en el horizonte. Desde entonces lo que había sido una época de memorables recuerdos al lado de su joven alumna, dio paso a convertirse en un enorme espacio vacío en su vida.

Los días ahora le parecían desolados, grises y tristes. Ni siquiera su fiel icha icha lograba animarlo, y eso ya es decir demasiado. Por alguna razón las cosas cambian, no es que deban hacerlo, pero es un hecho que lo hacen. Todo cambia, la ciudad, las personas, uno mismo… "_¿Que hago con mi vida ahora? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con mi tiempo?_" esa molesta idea comenzó a enraizarse y atormentar la mente del jounin en su ahora cotidiano vagar por la aldea.

Para Kakashi sus alumnos llegaron a convertirse en un "todo" en su vida, pero ahora que ya no están es como si él simplemente no existiera. "Kakashi Sharingan" "El ninja que copia" "Aquel que ha copiado más de mil jutsus…" Todo eso, todos esos tiempos han quedado atrás… y no de la mejor manera.

Tras pomposos nombres, egocéntricos apodos e imaginarias habilidades que una y otra vez le han adjudicado a lo largo de su vida. Yacen las memorias de decenas, o incluso de cientos, de buenos amigos que se fueron de su lado. Algunos dejando huecos demasiado dolorosos como para ser olvidados, y otros con una participación tan fugaz en su vida que apenas y recuerda sus rostros. Pero todos igual de importantes, ya que para un jounin que se empeña tanto en proteger cada vida de quienes llegan a su lado, el que esas existencias le sean arrebatadas de sus manos una y otra vez es una herida que se hace más y más profunda en su espíritu, una herida que no podría sanar ni aunque transcurrieran mil años… o al menos, eso creía el viejo ninja antes de conocer a sus más recientes discípulos.

Quizá el equipo Kakashi ya no exista más, pero le queda la satisfacción de saber que sus miembros andan corriendo felices por ahí, creciendo lejos pero sanos, avanzando en sus vidas. Aun cuando no se les ocurra ni en sueños visitar a su viejo sensei, ellos están vivos, a diferencia de todas las demás personas importantes en su vida. Ellos continúan ahí, en algún lugar, escondidos de su presencia.

¿Acaso son celos lo que siente? ¿Una especie de envidia hacia sus discípulos? Ellos han logrado tanto y aun son tan jóvenes, él en cambio siente que la vida se le escapa, y pese al esfuerzo constante por levantar la vista y superar la adversidad, siempre termina de la misma forma. Solo, en un campo vacío, con el deseo de lucha en cada palmo de su cuerpo pero sin ningún contrincante al frente dispuesto a contradecir su existencia.

Y si este vacío se limitará únicamente al campo de batalla entonces las cosas serían distintas, o por lo menos soportables, pero no lo son. Esta soledad se extiende a todos los ámbitos de su vida, y si bien él puede contar con una nutrida variedad de fieles amigos y compañeros, estos no alcanzan a cubrir esa incomoda ausencia que siente al llegar a casa. Ese vacío que le inunda los huesos con tan solo poner un pie dentro de su dormitorio.

La pintura del techo parece más agrietada cuando no tienes a alguien a tu lado para compartir la vista. El café se enfría más rápido y la ducha es menos tibia. No importa que ropa vistas, da igual, al fin que a nadie le importa si intentas parecer un poco menos vago o no. La rutina diaria se torna aún más tediosa y aburrida sino tienes con quien compartirla.

Es en estos momentos cuando más extraña a esos mocosos, a esos molestos genin a su cargo que le obligaban a madrugar aún en fines de semana y dias festivos. Que lo obligaban a planear originales formas de entrenamiento, lo suficientemente duras como para que no las realizaran con facilidad, pero lo suficientemente suaves como para que no desistieran al primer intento.

Una sonrisa se dibuja tras su mascará con tan solo recordar a ese par de atolondrados e impulsivos ninjas, un rubio escandaloso y un moreno desinteresado, peleando uno contra el otro constantemente y sin prestarle la más mínima atención a los consejos de su mentor. Y una nueva sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al observar la pequeña fotografía al lado de su cama, donde aparece la tercer genin a su cargo, de apariencia diminuta e inofensiva, pero con un carácter de los mil demonios y una voluntad inquebrantable. Tan inocente, tan dulce, pero a la vez tan decidida y firme.

"_¿Qué estará haciendo ella ahora?_" Una pregunta cotidiana que lanza su mente siempre que lo ve desprevenido observando ese retrato. "_Seguramente esta con Tsunade__ mejorando sus jutsus__… o quizá este en una __importante misión en compañía de jóvenes jounin__…_" Su mente hace conjeturas y se responde a sí misma.

Ciertamente la kunoichi de cabellos rosados ha crecido y se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer. Una fuerte e independiente mujer de la que nadie debería sorprenderse si de pronto la viera rodeada de ansiosos pretendientes. Y es que por más que le pese admitirlo, debe aceptar la realidad. Su aprendiz ha madurado, no solo física sino emocionalmente también, y podría decir lo mismo de sus otros dos discípulos.

Naruto, por su parte, por fin parece haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica Hyuga, de quien por cierto no se separa ni un segundo. Es curioso ver como un muchacho pasa del desinterés al embelesamiento total en tan solo un par de semanas. ¿Acaso eso es lo que llaman amor? Ya que si es el caso, en definitiva el peligris no ha sentido nunca algo como eso.

No es que se sienta orgulloso de ello, al contrario, desearía poder haber vivido algún enamoramiento juvenil como el que vive el torpe de Naruto. Desearía poder haber experimentado esa sensación de atracción irrefrenable mezclada con insensatez incontenible que te lleva a realizar idioteces solo para ver sonreír a una persona. Cuan reconfortante seria si la motivación de su vida fuese simplemente la desinteresada voluntad de hacer feliz a alguien, sin obtener nada a cambio, sin esperar nada más que una brillante sonrisa…

Más en cambio, desde que él peligris tiene memoria, sus actos siempre se han visto empañados por la mezquina obsesión de limpiar su pasado y honrar sus memorias. Como si a los caídos les importara lo que hacemos los sobrevivientes en pos de enaltecer su recuerdo, más aun, cuando en vida les ignoramos de la forma más cruel y les negamos nuestra amistad, respeto o amor de la forma más miserable posible. Con la endemoniada justificación de la correcta obsesión de nuestros ideales les negamos a ellos, y a nosotros mismos, la oportunidad de avanzar juntos, de crecer juntos, de caminar lado a lado por el sendero sinuoso de la vida. Alejando nuestro andar del de ellos hasta que finalmente fuese imposible unir los caminos de nuevo.

Las ansias de crecer y de avanzar han acompañado al viejo jounin desde muy temprana edad. Eventualmente las ha notado y ha sido consiente de ellas, pero sin darles mayor relevancia lo único que ha conseguido es volverse presa de ellas, sucumbir ante ellas, y como si fuera una ironía de la vida, lo único que ha logrado finalmente conseguir, al apropiarse de esos deseos de crecimiento, es mantenerse estático… completamente estático en un mundo rebosante de cambios. En un mundo donde la turbulencia deja paso a la tranquilidad, y donde la maldad finalmente cede ante la bondad.

"_¿Acaso es posible tal cambio? ¿Es tan siquiera imaginable pensar qué el mundo cambie de la noche a la mañana… para bien? ¿Son las personas capaces de cambios tan radicales?" _No vale la pena especular, el mayor ejemplo de esos cambios cayo justo frente a sus ojos.

Sasuke Uchiha, el renegado, reconvertido, héroe-rebelde de Konoha. Quien regreso de entre los olvidados a reclamar un lugar en la tierra que lo vio nacer. Un sujeto, que a pesar del tiempo mantiene su peculiar personalidad y su irracional popularidad con las féminas de la aldea. Y a pesar de las apariencias y de las suspicacias, el antes traidor ha demostrado ser un sujeto confiable. Al menos lo suficiente como para que sus errores sean olvidados rápidamente por la mayoría de los habitantes de la aldea.

En su momento el mismo Kakashi abogo por la sinceridad de sus palabras y actos, comprometiendo su propia vida si se equivocaba, y afortunadamente no se equivocó. Ahora el Uchiha era la prueba más fehaciente de que las personas cambian, y no siempre para mal. El moreno había logrado corregir sus errores y recuperar su vida por completo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido mejorando todo aquello que lo hacía un individuo solitario y apartado.

Quizá se exige demasiado a sí mismo, o quizá solo es un hombre viejo de ideas antiguas en un mundo cambiante. Aún así, el poder ver a esos tres charlando sin intentar matarse mutuamente le parece el mayor logro de su vida, y por supuesto, no es un mérito suyo. Él ha podido observar el crecimiento de esos tres genin y puede constatar que le han superado, no solo en habilidades de combate, sino en la vida misma.

Y hoy que los ve caminar a cada uno por su propio sendero, pero tomados de la mano, lado a lado, guiándose, apoyándose, conociéndose y volviéndose más fuertes. No puede más que sentir envidia… si, envidia de no poder hacer lo mismo. Envidia de no poder recorrer un sendero diferente al ya recorrido, de no poder sujetar la mano de sus amigos perdidos y de no poder amar cuando más falta le hace.

Resignado ante su destino, y tras varios días de vagar por las calles de la aldea, el peligris finalmente se dirige a los cuarteles anbu, una vez más como tantas otras, llega al único refugio en su vida ante los abrumadores tormentos del pasado. Desea sumergirse en el combate, sentir el peligro a cada paso, caer rendido ante el cansancio de una fiera batalla. Perder la noción del tiempo y de su propia identidad. Fingir ser otro, un simple guerrero que sigue órdenes sin pensar en los motivos ni en sus consecuencias.

Hace tiempo que no formaba parte de un grupo de elite, pero aún seguía conservando su título y rango. Su nombre aún inspiraba respeto, y por qué no decirlo, sus habilidades aún seguían siendo tan buenas como en sus días de mayor gloria. Claro, la falta de su sharingan era un enorme obstáculo, pero a la vez era el pretexto perfecto. Quizá por fin encontraría lo que tanto ha anhelado, quizá por fin su destino se vea sellado tras el brillante filo de un arma enemiga.

No es que desee morir ¿pero cuanto más le tendrá preparado el destino si es que continúa su marcha por este mundo? ¿Cuánto más debe soportar un ninja para redimir sus errores? Y en realidad, al final no es una decisión tan difícil como parece, la ha debatido en su mente cientos de veces llegando siempre a la misma conclusión. Si el universo tiene planeado arrebatarle la vida, en definitiva, no se lo va poner fácil. Y si en cambio sus planes son atormentarlo hasta la saciedad, tampoco piensa permitírselo.

Para Kakashi el anbu es una especie de limbo, un lugar aislado del mundo externo, sin pasado ni futuro, un lugar donde puedes olvidar tus penas y enfocarte solo en el ahora y nada más. Y en este peculiar sitio él ha estado en innumerables ocasiones, únicamente lo necesario, solo lo suficiente como para encontrar nuevamente el camino que lo lleve de nueva cuenta a la realidad.

Y así es, como una vez más, el jounin se ve andando por la estrecha vereda, la misma que ha recorrido miles de veces en el pasado, justo al atardecer como tanto le gusta, deprisa y con pasos decididos, solo para conocer a los miembros de su nuevo equipo y darles la bienvenida. Y es justo ahora cuando el destino decide hacerle una jugarreta.

Cuando la vio por primera vez en aquel sendero sus ojos se iluminaron "¿Será un espejismo? No he bebido tanto sake. Quizá es un fantasma… pero los fantasmas no existen, si lo sabré yo…" Al verla su mente se llenó de mil ideas absurdas, todas dudando de lo que sus ojos le mostraban, pero conforme se fue acercando la verdad se hizo evidente. Ese andar fuerte y decidido, esa expresión de inocencia y fortaleza, ese cabello rosado y esos orbes jade, hermosos, resplandecientes. No había duda, era ella…

—¿Sakura?— Pasmado como quien ve un espejismo el jounin quedo inmóvil.

–¡Ka-Kakashi! —Sorprendida la joven pelirosa quedo inmóvil y tallo sus ojos.

Por un instante el tiempo se detuvo, un silencio invadió el espacio hasta que de pronto un grito de felicidad inundo la atmosfera.

—¡SENSEEEEEI! —Un relámpago rosado se abalanzo sobre el peligris abrazándolo con fuerza. —No lo puedo creer! ¡En verdad es usted! ¡Sensei! ¡Lo extrañe mucho! —

Sorprendido ante los pequeños brazos que le rodean, el jounin solo acierta a corresponder el contacto y a cubrir el pequeño cuerpo con sus propios brazos. Rodeándola suavemente hasta sentir su calor penetrar por su piel.

—Yo también te extrañe! ¡Sakura…! — Al escuchar esa voz, la joven pelirosa alza la cabeza y le sonríe a su maestro, quien ligeramente ruborizado corresponde con una sonrisa igual o más grande.

.

—***—

.

La luz del atardecer atraviesa los ventanales e inunda la habitación, envolviendo a ese par de silenciosas figuras.

—_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez… que una mujer me abrazo de esta forma? —_Los pensamientos del peligris se ven interrumpidos cuando la pelirosa alza la mirada enfocando ese par de seductores ojos jade en el rostro de su exmaestro_. —¡Cierto! La última chica que me abrazo de esta manera, fue ella misma… —_El jounin sonríe a la joven y esta corresponde el gesto con una sonrisa, igual o más grande.

Y por un momento pareció que eso era todo lo que ella buscaba, todo lo que él necesitaba, una sonrisa sincera que les hiciera olvidar el presente y los transportará a una lejana dimensión, un lugar donde solo estaban ellos dos, sonrientes y despreocupados de las adversidades del mundo.

Continuará…

.

—***—

.

¡Hola! ¡Por fin pude actualizar! ¡Yeah!

Espero les este gustando la historia. Ya he comenzado el siguiente episodio así que pronto estaré actualizando.

Agradezco todos sus reviews, no saben cuánto me alegra conocer sus opiniones y comentarios. En verdad me motiva mucho para seguir escribiendo.

Sin más que decir me despido.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

**SUEÑOS DE UNA FLOR DE CEREZO**

**CAPITULO 7**

03-MARZO-2015

.

La tarde envuelve a Konoha y dentro de la oficina del Rokudaime dos figuras permanecen unidas, absortas en su mutua calidez e ignorantes del tiempo que ha transcurrido. De pronto la figura femenina alza la vista, observa a su superior quien le sonríe bajo su mascará, ella no puede evitar sonrojarse y dibuja una sonrisa en su propia boca. En ese instante la cordura llega a su mente y se pregunta ¿cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado abrazada a su mentor disfrutando de la protección de sus brazos?

—Lo… lo siento sensei, no fue mi intención… —La pelirosa se separa y se recarga de espalda en el escritorio, bajando la mirada y ocultando el rubor en sus mejillas.

—No tienes de que disculparte, Sakura, sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo. —El jounin acerca su mano y limpia algunas lágrimas que aún quedan bajo los ojos de su exalumna, quien mantiene la mirada baja.

—¡Gracias! Es que… no sé lo que me pasa… no puedo evitarlo pero… —Una lagrima sale de nueva cuenta pero es interceptada por la ágil mano de su maestro.

—Tiene que ver con Sasuke… ¿cierto? —Los ojos de la pelirosa se abren.

—¡No! No es eso, es solo que…

—Cuéntamelo, quizá pueda ayudarte.

—¡Él no me ha hecho nada… ¡

—No dije que lo hubiera hecho… —El Rokudaime desliza su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica hasta su mentón y suavemente lo empuja hacia arriba levantando su rostro y fijando su vista en esos brillantes orbes esmeralda que lo observan. —Pero sé que tu esposo tiene algo que ver, lo noto en tu mirada.

—¡No! — La joven niega con la cabeza y al final desvía la mirada. —No es él, es solo que… no sé cómo explicarlo… es que… —Sus parpados se cierran, las lágrimas intentan salir nuevamente. —¡No es nada! ¡Olvídelo! —La joven se levanta, da media vuelta y se dispone a irse pero una mano sujeta su brazo y la detiene.

—Te conozco Sakura, se perfectamente que tan fuerte eres... — El jounin gira a la joven, la observa a los ojos. —Por ello sé que tus lágrimas ocultan algo importante. —El peligris limpia las lágrimas de los ojos de su exalumna, acariciando su piel con suma ternura. —Puedes decírmelo, guardare el secreto y si puedo ayudarte lo haré. Recuerda que fui tu maestro… y siempre lo seré. No importa el tiempo que pase, tú puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea. —Kakashi sonríe tras su máscara guiñando sus ojos de la forma acostumbrada. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que Sakura no veía esa expresión?

—¡Sensei! —Intentando contener las lágrimas la joven abraza a su maestro nuevamente, el peligris acepta el abrazo y rodea la espalda de su alumna, acercándola más y comprimiéndola ligeramente contra su pecho.

¡De pronto! Se escucha un rechinido, ambos abren los ojos y voltean, la puerta se abre lenta y sonoramente, y tras escuchar unos pasos la luz se enciende e ilumina la habitación cegándolos momentáneamente.

—¡Oh! ¿Rokudaime? ¡Aquí esta! —Una figura femenina se dibuja en el marco de la puerta, de ojos plateados y cabellera negra, porta unos papeles en las manos y en su rostro se le ve sorprendida. —¿Por qué tiene la luz apagada y…? —La joven entrecierra la mirada y observa acusadoramente a ambos individuos —¿Qué está… pasando aquí? —

El jounin y la pelirosa se observan mutuamente, se notan abrazados y de inmediato un rubor cubre sus rostros. Apresuradamente se separan, Sakura da un par de pasos hasta chocar con el escritorio, sujeta sus manos y desvía su mirada hacia la superficie del mismo. Mientras tanto el Hokage se aleja hacia el otro lado, levanta la vista en dirección contraria a la de su exalumna, se rasca el mentón y como si observara algo interesante en la pared frente a él, intenta actuar indiferente.

Ambos permanecen en silencio, evitando cualquier contacto visual con la chica frente a ellos. Esta los observa varios segundos haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Finalmente la joven pelinegra camina en silencio y coloca una pila de papeles sobre el escritorio, en un movimiento tan rápido como estruendoso que sorprende a la joven pelirosa quien por un instante brinca y levanta la mirada.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué significa esto? —La ojiperla observa retadoramente a la Haruno, quien a su vez mira de reojo a su sensei.

—Este… Yo… Nosotros… — El rostro de Sakura se llena de sudor al sentir la mirada de la chica directamente sobre ella, observándola sin titubear ni parpadear, como si de un halcón con la mirada fija sobre su presa se tratara.

—Solo estábamos charlando. — La voz de Kakashi resuena como una salvación para Sakura.

—¿En serio? —Sin quitar la vista de la pelirosa, la joven de cabello negro camina hacia el hokage.

—Claro que sí, dime Hanabi. ¿Cuándo te he mentido? —El jounin sonríe bajo la máscara al tiempo que se rasca la cabeza, en ese instante la mirada acusadora se enfoca en el mayor.

—¡Hump! Supongo que usted sabe lo que hace... —La pelinegro entrega un pequeño sobre color azul al Hatake quien lo sujeta con ambas manos. —Después de todo usted es el Rokudaime… —

La joven levanta los hombros, se da media vuelta, observa a Sakura de reojo y caminando decidida se dirige hacia a la puerta. Kakashi y Sakura se observan mutuamente, lentamente se acerca uno al otro mientras Hanabi llega al extremo de la habitación, coloca su mano en la puerta y aparentemente se dispone a salir.

—Mmm… ¿Aunque no sé si sea correcto dejarlos solos? —Dudosa, la joven acerca su mano a sus labios para después voltear y observar intrigada a la pareja, estos se sorprenden al notar un cambio en la mirada de la chica.

—¡Despreocúpate, estaremos bien! —Kakashi niega con la mano y sonríe forzadamente, Sakura le imita y también muestra una gran y nerviosa sonrisa.

—Ya veo… ¿Desean que apague la luz?

—¡NO! —Ambos gritan al unísono.

—No es problema, puedo hacerlo. —La joven estira la mano al interruptor.

—¡No Hanabi! Así estamos bien, gracias. —El jounin sonríe nerviosamente.

—Está bien, como guste señor. — Observándolos cuidadosamente, pero con una mirada más reconciliadora, la joven se dispone a atravesar el marco de la puerta y de pronto se detiene nuevamente. —¿Desea que le traiga algo de beber?

—No Hanabi, gracias.

—Y usted señora, ¿le gustaría algo de beber…? ¿Quizá un poco de sake? —La pelirosa se muestra confundida ante el ofrecimiento y se dispone a responder pero…

—¡No Hanabi! ¡Gracias! Así estamos bien. Puedes retirarte... —La voz del Rokudaime suena más firme de lo habitual, la joven ojiperla sonríe y tras hacer una pequeña reverencia sale de la habitación.

Tras de sí la enorme puerta se cierra y la pareja, maestro-alumna, se relaja. De espalda, Sakura recarga sus manos sobre la madera del escritorio y de reojo observa a Kakashi quien se desploma recargándose en el ventanal tras de sí.

—¡Vaya que es extraña! —La kunoichi sonríe.

—Y que lo digas… —El jounin la observa.

—¡Por un momento pensé que me mataría! —Sakura se incorpora y sujeta su brazo flexionándolo, sintiendo una ligera tensión.

—Si le hubieras dado algún motivo… lo hubiera hecho.

—¡En serio! —Sakura abre los ojos completamente sorprendida y los dirige a su maestro.

—Recuerda que ella, además de ser mí asistente, es mí guardaespaldas. —Sonriente, Kakashi se incorpora y estira un poco su cuerpo para aliviar la tensión de sus músculos.

—¡Vaya! No tenía idea… ¡Uff!—La pelirosa voltea, cierra los ojos y en una acción de inconsciencia se deja caer agotada creyendo que caerá sobre la silla, pero la cual está un poco más lejos de lo calculado.

El peligris la observa y al ver su acción rápidamente sujeta el respaldo de la silla y se la acerca, evitando que la joven cayera al suelo.

—¡Sakura! ¡Deberías tener más cuidado! —El jounin reclama al tiempo que se acerca un poco más al respaldo de la silla, y sin soltarlo observa a su alumna desde lo alto, quien al sentir su presencia levanta la mirada.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Gracias sensei! Es que ando muy distraída. —La pelirosa sonríe, baja la mirada y cierra los ojos relajando el cuerpo por un instante.

—Eso puedo notarlo. —Lentamente el jounin desliza sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven, quien de pronto abre sus parpados al notar el contacto masculino. De pronto se siente nerviosa.

—Cre-creo que es hora de irme. —La kunoichi intenta levantarse pero los fuertes brazos sobre sus hombros la detienen.

—Espera un momento, si sales ahora seguro que Hanabi te estará esperando dispuesta a interrogarte.

—¿En verdad? ¿Y por qué haría ella algo así? —Sakura intenta girar sobre la silla para ver el rostro de su maestro pero este se lo impide, sus brazos la mantienen fija al asiento.

—¡Hum! No lo sé… pero eso hace todo el tiempo. —El jounin se encoje en hombros y como si no hubiera nada mejor que hacer, empieza a masajear los hombros de la joven.

—Creo… que quizá… tú le gustas sensei. — La joven sonríe y levantando la vista observa el rostro de su maestro sobre ella.

—En definitiva no lo creo.

—Jeje, lo que sucede es que usted es muy distraído, pero me pareció notar algo de celos en ella. ¿No lo cree así sensei? — De nueva cuenta la joven echa para atrás su cabeza y observa a su maestro, quien la observa con disimulado disgusto.

—Estas equivocada. —Sin más argumento el peligris aprieta ligeramente los hombros de la chica intentando desviar el tema, pero ella parece no notarlo.

—¿En serio? —La pelirosa hace una mueca de frustración. —En verdad sería una buena noticia, no me gusta imaginarlo solo, sería bueno que encontrará una compañera algún día. ¿Usted qué piensa?

—¡Hump!

—Jeje, bueno, si usted no le gusta a ella no es problema, ya que seguro puede conquistarla, lo que importa es que ella le guste a usted. ¿Qué le parece? ¿Ella le gusta?

—… —El Hatake detiene sus movimientos y observa a la joven que de nueva cuenta reclina la cabeza hacia atrás. —Ella es muy joven para mí. — Responde el peligris sin expresión alguna.

—¡Eso no pareció importarle antes! —La pelirosa sonríe divertida creyendo ver nerviosismo en su mayor.

—¡Hump! ¿Lo dices por lo que sucedió entre nosotros…? —De pronto una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del hokage al tiempo que la kunoichi se ruboriza y endereza su cabeza al frente. —Esa fue una misión muy interesante…

—¡No! Lo digo por todas las novias que usted ha tenido… —Sakura no puede evitar sentir como el rubor inunda sus mejillas. —_Además no sucedió nada entre nosotros…_ —La última frase solo resuena en su mente.

—Yo no he tenido novias. —El jounin levanta la mirada y continúa el masaje a su alumna.

—Quise decir… "amigas". —Remarcando sonoramente la última palabra, la pelirosa ríe para sí misma, pero esta vez contiene la tentación de observar el rostro de su maestro.

—¡Ah! Supongo que he tenido unas cuantas. —Jounin suspira y cierra los ojos.

—¡Lo sabía! ¿Y qué le ha gustado de ellas?

—Déjame ver… creo que ellas no hacían tantas preguntas.

—¡Haha! Supongo entonces que Hanabi está en desventaja con sus interrogatorios… jeje, ¿y que más le gusta sensei? ¿Le gustan sus ojos? —De pronto la pelirosa se escucha emocionada.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… me gustan las miradas expresivas. —En ese instante el peligris se coloca a un lado de la silla y observa el rostro de la kunoichi, enfocando su mirada en la de ella.

—¿En serio? Supongo entonces que el byakugan no le parecerá atractivo, jeje. —La joven sonríe y su maestro la imita.

—No, en realidad no me lo parece. —Volviendo tras de la silla, el jounin retoma su lento masajeo a los hombros de su alumna, notando como, poco a poco, el cuerpo de la joven reacciona cada vez más a sus movimientos.

—Jeje, ¡Vaya! Y supongo que su cabello tampoco le gusta. —La pelirosa observa el ventanal, fijando su vista en la distancia.

—Te equivocas… ¡Ese es uno de sus mayores atractivos! —Los ojos de la pelirosa se abren, de pronto nota el reflejo de Kakashi en el cristal de la ventana y puede ver como se inclina ligeramente hacia ella. —Me gusta su cabello largo… así como el tuyo… —El cuerpo de la kunoichi respinga al sentir una fuerte mano escabullirse hacia su cuello y luego acariciar rápidamente sus cabellos haciéndolos hacia atrás dejando su piel al descubierto. —Pero si te soy sincero… —A pensar de contar con una mascara, el aliento del jounin se siente muy cerca de su oido. Sakura no puede evitar estremecerse al sentir esa cálida brisa sobre sus poros. —Me gustaba más antes, cuando estábamos en anbu y tu cabello era tan corto que dejaba ver tu rosada piel en todo momento...

—¡Ka-kakashi! —La kunoichi gira la cabeza y de pronto su rostro está frente al de su maestro a escasos milímetros de distancia. La joven no puede evitar sonrojarse, más su maestro sonriente simplemente se incorpora. —Jeje ¡Es la verdad! Tú preguntaste, yo te respondí…

—Di… dígame sensei… ¿En verdad cree… que me veo bien de cabello corto? —La Haruno desvía la mirada y con la mano acaricia su cabello justo en el lugar donde antes estuvo la mano de su maestro.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Te veías mucho mejor! Bueno… a mí me gustaba… y aún sigo sin entender porque te lo dejaste crecer, así tan de repente. —El Hokage sonríe a pesar de que su alumna no lo observa.

—A Sasuke le gusta largo… —La voz de la joven se escucha débilmente.

—Cierto, lo olvide… —La sonrisa desaparece de la máscara del jounin.

Por un momento ambos guardan silencio. Sakura sujeta sus manos y juega con sus dedos, mientras Kakashi se pone de cuclillas para estar a su altura, observándola.

—¡Pero…! —De repente la voz de la joven se escucha y se detiene, su maestro la observa intrigado. —Pero… no fue del todo por Sasuke… Al salir del anbu creí que sería bueno cambiar un poco, incluso de peinado, usted sabe que ahí no se puede tener cabello largo… y bueno… yo…

—¡Lo entiendo! —El jounin estira los brazos y sujeta la mano de Sakura, envolviéndola entre sus dedos. —No tienes que darme explicaciones. ¡Es tu derecho! ¡Tú decisión! Y por cierto… incluso dentro del anbu podías tener el cabello largo, si así lo hubieses querido.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Claro! ¿No te lo dijeron los muchachos? No existe ningún reglamento en el anbu que regule los peinados.

—… ¿N-No? ¿Lo dice en serio?

—No, no existe… ¡haha! —De pronto Kakashi empezó a reír intensamente.

—¡No se burle! Ellos eran muy malos conmigo cuando llegue, nunca me dijeron nada… y como todas las chicas de otros equipos tenían el cabello corto… yo creí…

—Jeje, no te preocupes, Sakura, al final resulto muy bien. Tener el cabello corto te da ventaja en el combate. Además siempre me has gustado más de esa forma… —El jounin sonríe.

—¿Gustado más? —Sakura observa a su maestro, este de pronto se da cuenta de sus palabras y se ruboriza, por fortuna la máscara le cubre el rostro.

—Quiero decir que… este… ¡Te ves mejor de esa forma! Digo, no es que te veas mal ahora, pero te veías bien antes. ¡Que me gustabas! ¡Me gustas! ¡Tú peinado! ¡Si! Eso… ¡Me gusta tu peinado! —El hokage se rasca la nuca mientras Sakura lo observa intrigada.

De pronto una sonrisa se dibuja en la boca de la joven, una lagrima sale de sus ojos e inesperadamente sujeta con ambas manos las mano derecha de su maestro, que aún la sostiene, oprimiéndolo fuerte, pero con una indescriptible sensación de cariño.

—¡Gra… gracias sensei! Usted siempre sabe que decir… —La joven aprieta la mano de su maestro, descansándola ligeramente en sus piernas. —En cambio Sasuke…

—¿Sasuke?

—Es que él… es tan… introvertido.

—Él siempre ha sido así.

—Sí, lo sé… pero creí que con el tiempo cambiaria… que sería más… como usted.

—…

—Usted no habla de su pasado, porque sé que fue difícil… pero aun así siempre esta alegre y me da consejos… y… aunque sé que no lo merezco y que no es verdad… siempre me dice cosas agradables. —

Los ojos de Sakura quieren llorar, pero ella intenta contenerlos. Kakashi se acerca un poco mas y coloca la mano izquierda sobre su mejilla haciéndola abrir los ojos y cruzar su mirada con la suya.

—Así como lo has dicho… Yo no soy muy diferente de Sasuke. No soy tan alegre ni extrovertido como piensas. —El jounin baja su mano y la coloca sobre las manos de Sakura, que a su vez lo mantienen aún sujeto firmemente sobre sus piernas.

—¡Pero usted siempre me cuenta cosas interesantes y me platica sobre su vida! Pero Sasuke… él… nunca dice nada. Nunca habla de sus viajes… ni de sus amigos… ni… —Sakura agacha la cabeza y guarda silencio. Kakashi la observa y se une a su silencio por un breve instante, sintiendo como la joven aprieta sus dedos y luego los relaja una y otra vez, como si su interior deseara decirle algo, transmitirle algo…

—En realidad Sakura, todo lo que platicamos… nunca lo comento con nadie más. —Sakura levanta la mirada y observa incrédula a su maestro. —Todas estas conversaciones solo las tengo contigo. Y es que eres la única persona en quien confió lo suficiente como para contarle todo sobre mi vida. —El jounin sonríe.

—Ka-kakashi…

—Quizá… —El Hokage duda, baja la mirada y envuelve entre sus dedos las pequeñas manos de la joven, quien al notarlo se sonroja y agacha la mirada solo para ver sus dedos entrelazados con los de su maestro. —Quizá… lo que tienes que hacer es intentar hablar más con tu esposo… expresar tus emociones y deseos para que él también se anime a expresarlos. Dicen… que una buena comunicación entre las parejas hace que el amor se fortalezca. —En ese instante el jounin desea sonreír y darle confianza a su joven alumna, pero por alguna razón no puede hacerlo, su boca no le responde y le es imposible levantar la mirada.

—Pero… ese es el problema… —El Hatake abre los ojos al escuchar esa tímida voz de su alumna. —lo que sucede es… que no se si Sasuke me ama. —Kakashi levanta la vista y la observa, ella se nota confundida, desesperada… quizá lloraría de no ser por haberlo hecho abundantemente minutos antes. —No sé… no sé si Sasuke ha dejado de amarme… no sé si lo hizo alguna vez… ¡nunca lo dice! Y yo… no puedo comprenderlo… —El peligris la observa y por un segundo un resplandor apareció en su mirada.

—¡Sakura! No entiendo lo que dices. Y no lo entiendo por qué no puedo imaginar la razón por la que un hombre no pudiera amarte. —

El jounin se acerca más a la joven, tanto que sus cuerpos parecen tocarse, ella lo observa pero al sentir la cercanía baja la mirada nuevamente. Entre las manos del ninja ya solo se encuentra la mano derecha de la kunoichi, y el jounin ha acercado esa mano hasta su pecho y la sujeta con fuerza, comprimiéndola contra su propia musculatura.

—Si yo fuera Sasuke, créeme que me sería imposible no amarte. Y me sería imposible alejarme de ti un solo segundo… Y si tuviera que hacerlo, pensaría todo el tiempo en tu mirada. —El jounin desliza una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de la joven, y lentamente la acaricia y la sujeta, acercándola hacia él. —Si te tuviera cerca, día con día, no podría dejar de abrazarte… ni de acariciar tu piel… —La kunoichi levanta la mirada sorprendida, observa a su maestro cada vez más cerca. —Si estuviera en su lugar y fueras mi esposa… no podría evitar demostrarte cuanto te amo, cuanto… —El rostro del jounin está muy cerca del de Sakura, sus labios casi se tocan, ella puede sentir su respiración quemarle la piel. — Cuanto te des… —

En ese instante el jounin se detiene, guarda silencio, quizá esperando algún indicio, una confirmación que le permita seguir, continuar con los deseos de su mente… pero esa confirmación no llego. Sakura lo observa confundida, pensativa, notoriamente sonrojada, pero con la mirada perdida, como si hubiera escapado a otra dimensión… y de pronto el silencio se rompe.

—Sensei… y ¿cómo puedo saber… si yo aún lo amo?— La interrogante mirada de la joven le obliga a responder, es como si fuera un mandato divino. Pero aún así el Hatake consigue guardar silencio algunos segundos. —¡Por favor! ¡Dígame! ¿Cómo puedo saber si aún amo a Sasuke? —Los ojos llorosos de la joven pueden más que su voluntad, y muy a su pesar el peligris decide responder.

—¡Hump! Supongo que, si lo amas, tu cuerpo reaccionará con solo sentirlo cerca. —El Hokage poco a poco suelta el hombro de la joven. —Si lo amas, el solo escuchar tu nombre salir de sus labios te llenará de alegría, y el sentir el contacto de su piel con la tuya te hará brincar de felicidad. —Lentamente el Hatake suelta la mano de la joven y se aleja. —Si lo amas… al sentir sus labios sobre los tuyos sentirás que él mundo desaparece y que solo existen ustedes dos… —

—¿Un beso? — La kunoichi lleva su mano a sus labios, acariciando su propia piel con sus dedos. Recordando los últimos labios que se posaron en ellos, recordando a Sasuke y sus fugaces despedidas. Recordando la sonrisa de su esposo y la sensación de satisfacción que le ocasiona en su mente verlo feliz por un instante, verlo feliz de haberla besado... —¿Un beso sensei? ¿Eso es… todo? —

Los ojos de la kunoichi lloran nuevamente, pero esta vez una sonrisa se dibuja en su boca. Su mente vuela recordando las sensaciones olvidadas años atrás, reprimidas por sus emociones, nubladas por los dolorosos momentos vividos que le impedían disfrutar el presente. Ahora todo es tan claro, debajo de esa nube de misterio y parsimonia aún se encuentran las emociones que la conquistaron alguna vez. No es lo que está en la cubierta, sino debajo de ella. No es lo que se oculta en sus palabras, sino lo que surge de sus acciones. Besos, caricias, sonrisas… a pesar del tiempo siguen presentes y surten el mismo efecto en ella que cuando se casó… Quizá las cosas son diferentes, pero definitivamente existe algo entre ellos y ahora ella está dispuesta a sacarlo flote.

—Sensei… ¡Sensei! ¡Ah! —De pronto la joven kunoichi salta y abraza a su maestro, quien confundido por el cambio de ánimo de la joven solo atina a corresponder el abrazo. —¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias sensei! —En ese instante la joven sonríe y como si de un premio se tratará, sin más preámbulo, da un beso en la mejilla a su maestro.—

En ese instante un sonoro rechinido inunda la habitación, ambos abren los ojos y una voz se escucha.

—¡Ejem! Disculpen la interrupción. — Ambas figuras se observan mutuamente, y al notarse aun abrazados se separan rápidamente.

—¿Que… que deseas Hanabi?

—Solo quería informarle que es hora de cerrar el edificio, puedo permanecer más tiempo si usted lo desea, pero no estoy segura de sí su acompañante pueda.

—¿Acompañante? —Kakashi observa a la pelirosa, quien confundida los observa a ambos, de pronto sus ojos se abren, observa la ventana y al notar la oscuridad coloca ambas manos sobre su cabeza visiblemente alterada.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Es muy tarde y no compre la cena! —La pelirosa corre a la puerta y se detiene por un instante antes de salir. — ¡Muchas gracias sensei! ¡Me ayudó mucho! ¡Adiós Hanabi! ¡Ya no seas tan gruñona! ¡Nos vemos! —Sin decir más la pelirosa salió corriendo y desapareció rápidamente por los pasillos del enorme edificio.

—¿Gruñona? —La peliplata observa la puerta.

—Sí, lo eres a veces. —La joven voltea con una mirada furiosa y observa al Hokage esperando una disculpa, en cambio obtiene una risita burlona.

—¿Haha, lo ves?

—Hump… no creo que este bien juzgar a las personas la primera vez que las conoces.

—Ella te conoce de tiempo atrás.

—Aún así…

—¡Jeje! Bueno, Hanabi, es todo por hoy… puedes irte.

—Muy bien, gracias señor. Tras hacer una reverencia la kunoichi se acerca a la puerta y sale, cerrando la madera a su paso.

Por un momento el Hokage se queda inmóvil, pensativo, observando a todos lados. Tras un momento camina a un perchero cercano y toma su sombrero blanco. Es evidente que la joven pelirosa lo coloco ahí puesto que hacía días que no lo encontraba.

—Sakura… —Su voz retumba en la habitación. —Con que… ¿el amor eh? —El copyninja camina lentamente al ventanal, se coloca su sombrero y tras cruzar los brazos cierra los ojos. _—¿Cómo saber si estás enamorado? ¡Hump! Quizá solo debí decirle que si observa el horizonte y lo único que viene a tu mente es el nombre de esa persona, entonces quizá, y solo quizá, estés enamorado…_

—Sakura, me pregunto… ¿Qué estarás haciendo en este momento?

.

Continuará…

.

—***—

.

¡Hola!

Bueno, tarde más de lo pronosticado pero espero que les guste este capítulo.

No olviden dejar comentarios, buenos o malos o son bien recibidos.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	8. Chapter 8

**SUEÑOS DE UNA FLOR DE CEREZO**

**CAPÍTULO 08**

31-Mayo-2015

.

Aun cuando la tormenta trae consigo angustia y tristeza,

En sus pétalos se encierra la esperanza de la primavera.

.

—***—

.

Tras el cristal se dibujan nubes en el horizonte.

—Sa… Sakura… ¿Dónde estás…? —La voz del Hokage se escucha débilmente, musitando el nombre de aquella que en recuerdos domina su mente.

—¿Donde…? —La lluvia comienza a caer y pronto cubre la ciudad, en el vidrio la humedad se hace presente, formando gotas y luego ríos cristalinos que lo recorren de arriba abajo con velocidad. A lo lejos truenos y relámpagos resuenan e iluminan la habitación.

El Rokudaime se mueve intranquilo, recostado en su silla, balbuceando el nombre de su joven aprendiz y dibujando movimientos erráticos tras sus parpados.

—Sa… Sakura… ¿Dónde… donde estás…?

Hechos del presente traen a su mente recuerdos del pasado, un pasado donde el crepitar del cielo y una angustia creciente hacían mella en su cordura.

.

—***—

.

—¡Sakura! ¡SAKURA! —El peligris corre angustiado, esquivando árboles y arbustos. Mientras su voz se diluye en la espesura del bosque.

—Pierda cuidado jefe. ¡La encontraremos!

—¡Hump! Eso dijiste hace cinco kilómetros. ¿Ya has podido encontrar su rastro?

—No, lo siento, esta lluvia ha borrado todas sus huellas, pero sé que está cerca, puedo sentirlo.—

En ese instante un estruendo se escucha, el suelo tiembla, a lo lejos se forma una nube de polvo que se eleva por todo lo alto. Ambos se detienen y se observan mutuamente.

—¡SAKURA! —Gritan al unísono y corren en dirección del sonido.

Conforme avanzan el cielo ruge, ráfagas de viento chocan contra ellos intentando detenerles, la lluvia se interrumpe por instantes para luego volver castigándolos con furia. A su paso algunos árboles caen sin aparente razón mientras que otros permanecen en llamas a pesar de la lluvia. El rostro del jounin se torna angustiado, sus piernas se mueven más rápido, si es que eso es posible, su pequeño compañero hace un esfuerzo por mantener el paso.

Finalmente llegan a un claro, pero el cielo oscuro y una densa nube de polvo les impiden ver a detalle la situación, aunque no es difícil notar que ahí se lleva a cabo una cruenta batalla.

—En momentos como este es cuando más extraño el sharingan… —El jounin entrecierra los ojos intentando divisar algo entre tanta niebla, de pronto decenas de shurikens salen de la nube de polvo justo en su dirección.

—¡Cuidado jefe! —

El pequeño perro es levantado por su amo quien rápidamente salta y se pone a salvo en la copa de un árbol. La lluvia de shurikens hace pedazos la maleza y ellos suspiran aliviados, pero justo cuando creen estar a salvo, la corteza del roble en que se encuentran comienza a crujir y retorcerse, un filoso kunai sale de entre la madera y roza el costado del jounin, rasgando su chaleco y dejando un rastro carmesí tras su paso.

El Hatake se dispone a dar respuesta pero una mano lo empuja por la espalda, evitando una segunda embestida del primer agresor y obligándolo a caer del árbol.

—_Son dos…_—Mientras cae, el Hatake gira en el aire, analizando la situación y preparando su contrataque. —_El primero utilizó un jutsu avanzado de camuflaje, probablemente permaneció en ese lugar varios días esperando el momento de actuar. El segundo es un jounin con un avanzado control de chakra, quizá entrenado en técnicas de infiltración… ¡Demonios! ¡Ni siquiera pude sentir su presencia!_ —

Mientras su propia voz resuena en su mente, sus ojos intentan enfocar la rama donde se encontraban e intentan ubicar a sus atacantes. En instantes descubre al primero, aún con una cubierta de madera protegiendo gran parte de su cuerpo, a continuación ubica al segundo el cual emana un aura verde, pero no parecen interesados en perseguirle, sino en enfrentarse mutuamente. De pronto los ojos del jounin se abren por completo al notar en el segundo ninja una máscara blanca y un rosado cabello meciéndose en el aire.

—¡SAKURA! — En ese instante su caída termina, sus piernas instintivamente localizan el suelo y le hacen aterrizar sano y salvo, sujetando firmemente al pequeño perro entre sus brazos. Por segundos su vista se desvía, ayudándolo a ubicarse en el terreno, pero inmediatamente eleva la mirada nuevamente solo para ver como su alumna destroza de un puñetazo el grueso tronco frente a ella y de paso también al ninja que segundos antes intento matarle.

—¡Es Sakura jefe! ¡La hemos encontrado! ¡Y parece estar bien!

—Sí, eso parece. —El peligris observa a lo alto, siguiendo con la mirada a la joven quien de pronto voltea en su dirección, le sonríe tras la careta, y de un salto baja para caer justo al frente de su maestro.

—¡Sensei, Pakkun! ¡Qué alegría verlos! —La joven descubre su rostro y corre hacia sus compañeros. —¿Pero qué hacen aquí? ¿No se supone que esperarían en el punto de reunión?

—Estuvimos esperando pero no recibimos reporte alguno… —El peligris intenta sonar sereno, pero es evidente su agitación.

—Kakashi no quiso esperar, estaba muy preocupado por ti. —Las inesperadas palabras de su pequeño compañero hicieron sonrojar ligeramente al jounin, quien además desvía la mirada, Sakura le observa intrigada.

—¡No es eso! Es… es solo que… ¡No me gusta esperar! ¡Eso es! —El jounin ríe y se rasca la cabeza, Sakura se cubre la boca, agacha ligeramente la mirada y ríe también.

—Pero sensei, le dije que no tenía que preocuparse, soy un anbu ahora, además tuve el mejor maestro.

—¡Eh! ¿En serio?

—¡Claro! ¡Tsunade-sama es excelente maestra! ¡Estoy perfectamente capacitada!

—Claro… Tsunade… —El jounin parece decepcionado por el comentario, Sakura ríe mientras Pakkun solo los observa con su acostumbrada mirada de indiferencia.—

Todo parece en calma, ya no se escuchan explosiones y la lluvia comienza a ceder. La nube de polvo se disipa dejando al descubierto el campo de batalla.

—Veo que has estado ocupada. —Al ver la destrucción del lugar el jounin observa de reojo a su alumna.

—¡Hump! La culpa es de los chicos, decidieron adelantarse así que tuve que encargarme de esto yo sola. —La pelirosa cruza los brazos y hace una fingida mueca de disgusto, mientras que observa de reojo a su maestro y sonríe ante su reacción.

—¡Eh! ¿Te dejaron sola? ¿Cómo es posible que hicieran eso? Si claramente les di órdenes de no separarse. ¡Maldito Akira, seguro fue su idea!

—¡Jeje! ¡Pero sensei! No tiene que ponerse así, usted sabe cómo son conmigo. Aunque ya no me molesta, estoy acostumbrada. Además soy muy fuerte y puedo cuidarme sola…

—¡No tiene que ver con fuerza, Sakura! —El peligris se altera y la sujeta de los hombros. — ¡Si doy una orden tiene que respetarse, además no puedes ir tu sola y…! —De pronto el jounin se da cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros, nota un sonrojo en su alumna y como un acto reflejo simplemente la suelta y se aleja caminando algunos pasos hacia atrás. —Lo siento, no quise lastimarte. —De nueva cuenta el jounin desvía la mirada y se rasca la cabeza. Sakura hace lo propio, observando el suelo y guardando silencio algunos segundos.

—¡Usted es demasiado sobre protector!— De pronto la joven habla con fuerza, aún con la mirada baja, pero observando a su maestro con cierta molestia.

–¡Eh! ¿Pero de qué hablas? ¡Yo solo busco tu seguridad, ejem, la seguridad del equipo!

—¡Eso lo entiendo, pero entiéndame usted a mí! ¡Ya no soy una niña pequeña! Se cuidarme sola y soy tan fuerte y hábil como cualquiera de los demás miembros del anbu, usted lo dijo, soy tan capaz como cualquiera de mis compañeros, así que es momento de que usted me trate como a todos ellos.

—¿Yo dije eso?

—¡No intente desviar el tema! Además… —La joven empuja a su maestro tirándolo al suelo, para inmediatamente sentarse a su lado y colocar sus manos sobre el abdomen del jounin, el peligris sorprendido solo la observa. —Además, ya va siendo hora de que usted cuide más de sí mismo. —La joven abre el chaleco de su mayor deslizándolo a un costado, descubriendo la tela ensangrentada bajo este. Tras una mirada recriminatoria, la kunoichi procedió a retirar las prendas superiores de su maestro dejando al descubierto la piel desnuda de su sensei, tras un ligero titubeo la muchacha subió sus mangas y comenzó a examinar la herida cuidadosamente.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en total silencio por parte de ambos, Sakura concentrada por completo en su labor, mientras Kakashi solo la observa silenciosa y fijamente, sintiendo como las pequeñas manos de la joven le recorren meticulosamente una y otra vez. Sintiendo como el fulgor verde que emana de las palmas de la ojijade penetra dentro de su piel, alcanzando los vasos sanguíneos y haciendo hervir su sangre brindándole una reconfortarle calidez.

¡Tan concentrada! ¡Tan hermosa! ¿Cuándo fue que maduro tanto? Mira que hablarle de esa forma a su líder de escuadrón, mira que hablarle así a él, que es un héroe condecorado y una autoridad reconocida por toda la división anbu. Parece que apenas fue ayer cuando tuvo que limpiar sus lágrimas y consolarla, intentando calmarla luego de haberla hecho llorar con uno de sus regaños… ¡Y mírenla! Hoy es ella la que lo reprende y ordena. ¡Hehe! Como han cambiado las cosas…

—¿De qué tanto se ríe? —De pronto el jounin se encuentra con un par de ojos jade que inesperadamente lo observan con insistencia. El mayor solo sonríe.

—Recordaba…

—Y que es lo que recordaba, si se puede saber. —La pelirosa vuelve a su labor, concentrando su chakra en sus manos y observando de reojo a su maestro.

—Mmm… Nada importante en realidad, solo olvídalo.

—¡Hump! ¿Por qué hace eso siempre? —La pelirosa evita cerrar los puños y ciñe la mirada, concentrándose en la herida de su mayor.

—¿El que…? —El jounin conoce esa expresión.

—¿Porque siempre…? —Sakura titubea, pero tras cerrar los ojos y abrirlos de nuevo continúa. —¿Porque siempre cambia de tema… evitando hablar de aquello que evidentemente está pensado?

—Bueno, es que yo…

—¿Acaso no confía en mí? —Los ojos jade de nuevo se posan sobre el peligris, absorbiéndolo con su mirada. —¿O es que no me considera lo suficientemente importante como para confiarme sus pensamientos? —La joven desvía la mirada, intenta concentrarse de nueva cuenta en su trabajo pero le es imposible. Sus puños están cerrados y se mantiene inmóvil apoyándose en sus propias piernas. —Si es lo que piensa solo dígalo… sa-sabré entenderlo… Pero por favor, no me trate como a una niña a la que no se le puede confiar nada. —De nuevo Sakura le observa, esta vez puede notarse un claro disgusto en su rostro, de ser la joven del pasado quizá estaría llorando, pero no, esta Sakura no muestra una sola lágrima en su rostro.

Lentamente el jounin se incorpora, acomodándose y sentándose frente a su alumna, sonriendo mientras acerca su rostro a escasos centímetros del de su aprendiz.

—Yo solo pensaba… —La joven abre los ojos al sentir la mano de peligris tocar su mejilla. —Pensaba… que te ves muy hermosa el día de hoy.

—…

—¡En verdad! Todo este tiempo te he estado observando, y me doy cuenta que has crecido y te has convertido en una extraordinaria mujer, fuerte, madura, y muy hermosa. —El jounin acorta la distancia entre sus rostros al tiempo que, bajo su máscara, le regala una sincera sonrisa a la joven.

—Se... se… ¡sensei! —De pronto el rostro de Sakura se pone rojo cual tomate. El jounin simplemente sonríe divertido.

A lo lejos Pakkun observa la escena, recostado en una rama descansando su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras. Incluso bosteza y está a punto de dormir cuando un ruido llama su atención.

—Con que esto es lo que hacen en nuestra ausencia. —Los ojos de Kakashi y Sakura se abren y lentamente giran sus cabezas para observar al dueño de tan conocida voz —Y yo pensando que pudieran estar en problemas, pero no se preocupen, sigan, sigan, no tengo prisa. —

El individuo de anaranjados cabellos clava su enorme espada en el suelo y a continuación se sienta sobre una roca, recargando el codo sobre una pierna y el mentón en la mano para seguidamente continuar observándolos evidentemente molesto.

Maestro y alumna se observan mutuamente, de pronto se dan cuenta de su cercanía, se sonrojan y separan de inmediato. Sakura camina hacia su maletín y guarda sus cosas, mientras que Kakashi se da la vuelta, recoge sus ropas y desparpajadamente se las coloca una a una.

—¡Puff! —El pelinaranja lanza un sonoro bufido, para después voltear en dirección contraria a la de sus compañeros. —A la distancia otras figuras emergen de entre la maleza, lentamente caminan hacia ellos y al acercarse levantan sus máscaras blancas dejando a la vista sus rostros.

El pequeño can se estira una vez más, decidido por fin a bajar de su reconfortable cama. Tras un par de estiramientos más finalmente baja de un salto.

—¡Chicos! ¡Llegaron!

—¡Hey! ¡Hola Pakkun! ¿Cómo has estado? —Un joven esbelto, de cabello negro y gran sonrisa, se adelanta al grupo, se inclina y acaricia efusivamente la cabeza peluda del pequeño perro.

—He tenido mejores días, pero no puedo quejarme Eiichiro.

—¡Haha! Siempre tan quejumbroso. ¡Eh Pakkun! ¡Haha! –Con una sonora risa el joven se incorpora colocando sus manos en la cintura y observando al resto del grupo que se acerca lentamente.

—¡Que sorpresa! No esperábamos encontrarlos aquí. —Un hombre corpulento de cabello rubio y otro de menor tamaño, de cabello café, se colocan frente al can, observándolo intrigados. —Creí que nos veríamos en el punto de reunión ¿acaso ha pasado algo? —El hombre de rubia cabellera se agacha para escuchar la respuesta del pequeño animal.

—¡Akira, Masami! ¡Es bueno verlos! No ha sucedido nada, es solo que el jefe se pone nervioso cuando se trata de Sakura.

—¡Cierto! ¡Ah! Sakura le tocaba este sector. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ella? ¡Hahaha! —De pronto todos ríen sonoramente ante el comentario de Akira.

—¡Siento arruinarles el momento, pero aquí estoy y me encuentro perfectamente! —La Haruno se coloca tras el can, quedando frente a todos los demás, quienes callan de inmediato. La pelirosa sonríe ostentosamente y sus compañeros solo se observan unos a otros.

— Yo también me encuentro bien, por si a alguien le interesa. —El pelinaranja levanta la mano, aún sentado sobre la roca y con la cabeza recargada en su otro brazo.

—Ya lo vemos, que bueno que te encuentres bien "Tito". —El can responde sereno.

—¡QUE NO ME LLAMO TITO! —Como si de un rayo se tratara, de pronto el pelinaranja se encuentra ya frente al pequeño animalito encarándolo directamente.

—¿En verdad? —Pakkun responde sin mostrar gesto alguno.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Ya te he dicho mil veces que mi nombre es Tite! ¡TITEEEE! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser recordar un nombre? ¡DIMEEEE!

—No te molestes, lo recordare… —El pequeño perro afirma con la cabeza. —¡Confía en mi… "Tito"!

—¡ARRRRGGGHHHH! —El ninja corre por su katana pero justo cuando la tiene entre sus manos y se abalanza veloz sobre el pequeño animalito una nube de humo aparece frente a él.

—¡Kakashi! —Todos abren los ojos, Tite frena con dificultad terminando por caer frente a los pies de su líder.

—Bueno, creo que ha sido suficiente descanso. ¡Debemos continuar! —El jounin de máscara negra comienza su andar mientras los demás le observan. —No podemos demorar más tiempo, aún falta una zona por revisar. —

Tras sus palabras todos comienzan a caminar, excepto Pakkun quien se mantiene sentado sobre el suelo, y Tite que observa molesto al can.

—Jefe, si no le importa me gustaría regresar. Ya hemos encontrado a Sakura, y ahora que todos están reunidos mi presencia es innecesaria.

—Mmm… Está bien, podríamos necesitar tus habilidades más adelante, es mejor que descanses.

—Bien, me despido.—Pakkun levanta la pata, Kakashi asiente con la cabeza y continua su marcha. — ¡Sakura! —La joven voltea y se acerca al escuchar su nombre, casi como un susurro, en voz del ninken. —Cuida del jefe, ha estado muy preocupado por ti, además que ya no es tan joven...

—¡Pakkun! ¡No digas cosas innecesarias! —El peligris le observa molesto. El perro intercambia mirada con la ojijade quien sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, así lo haré.

—Bien, entonces me voy. Akira, Eiichiro, Masami… —Tras una pausa el perro sonríe socarronamente— "Tito". ¡Nos vemos!

—¡QUE NO ME LLAMO TITOOO! —El pelinaranja se abalanza nuevamente sobre el can, y justo cuando lanza su espada sobre su objetivo este desaparece en una nube de humo. —¡Maldito! Estoy seguro que lo hace a propósito. ¿Ustedes que dicen?— El hombre de cabellos anaranjados se da la vuelta y observa como sus compañeros han comenzado a caminar y le han dejado atrás. —¡Hey, esperen! ¡No me dejen aquí!—

Tite corre tras sus colegas, quienes al verlo cerca cubren sus rostros con sus máscaras y saltan hacia las ramas de los árboles acelerando el paso, pronto todos se alejan del lugar rumbo al siguiente objetivo.

Recorriendo el terreno velozmente, Kakashi no puede dejar de sorprenderse del nivel de destrucción a su paso. Árboles y rocas hechas mil pedazos, arboledas calcinadas por completo, ríos fuera de su cauce y el terreno hecho añicos desde sus entrañas. A pesar de su experiencia como anbu y jounin de elite, nunca vio un nivel de destrucción similar. El peligris, quien va a la cabeza del grupo, voltea sin detenerse, observando al rubio Akira y al alegre Eiichiro seguirlo de cerca, más atrás se encuentra Sakura y el silencioso de Masami, y al final, rezagado como siempre, se encuentra Tite, con un rostro malhumorado, igual que siempre.

—¡Akira! ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—¡Claro! ¡Ya voy! –Acelerando el paso, el rubio se coloca al lado del peligris. —¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—¿Cómo eran los enemigos? ¿Eran fuertes?

—… —Tras observar de reojo al peligris, Akira enfoca su vista al frente y su voz se escucha de forma recia y contundente. —Eran tan fuertes como cualquiera de nosotros… pero con una resistencia extremadamente baja.

—¿Podrían ser clones?

—No, definitivamente no lo eran… sus rostros eran diferentes en cada uno de ellos, además de sus técnicas. Pero si parecían estar coordinados, moverse en sincronía sin dirigirse palabra alguna o intercambiar miradas.

—¿Qué paso con los cuerpos?

—¡Ah! ¡Lo notaste! —El pelirrubio sonríe. —Después de pasar algunos minutos de ser derrotados los cuerpos del enemigo empezaron a disolverse… Lo siento, pero no quedo ninguna prueba de su existencia. Pudimos ganar, pero no sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos. Supongo que a Tsunade no le agradará eso. ¡Jajaja! —La repentina risa rompe con la aparentemente estoica seriedad del ninja.

—¡Hump! A nadie le agrada eso… —La mirada fija de Kakashi hace callar a su compañero, quien tras comprender sus palabras continua su marcha en silencio.

Atrás, al final del grupo, Tite observa con cuidado la conversación, acentuando su rostro de molestia que fue mucho más evidente al escuchar la risa de Akira.

—¡Oigan! ¿No creen que es absurdo que Kakashi sea el líder? —Acelerando el paso Tite se coló entre Sakura y Masami, quienes lo observan intrigados.

—¿De qué hablas? —Masami responde indiferente, casi por inercia, a la vieja conversación que Tite inicia una vez más.

—Lo que digo es que el líder debería ser alguien fuerte con las técnicas más poderosas. No un viejo jounin desempleado.

—¡Kakashi no es viejo! —La pelirosa responde.

—No estoy hablando con mocosas, además, el coquetear con él no te traerá nada bueno, si es lo que piensas.

—¡Oye! —Sakura responde molesta, Masami los observa y le parece ver a la pelirosa apretando el puño por lo que decide intervenir.

—Conoces bien la reputación de Kakashi, el mismo Akira declino a ser el líder en cuanto supo que él estaría en nuestro equipo. Deberíamos estar agradecidos por que un anbu de elite como él haya decidido regresar y unirse a nuestro grupo. ¿O ya olvidaste lo difícil que fue reunir miembros para formar nuestro escuadrón? Conociendo tu historial y el de Akira me sorprende que aceptara ser nuestro líder.

—Hum… Lo sé, pero aun así… —Tite fija la mirada en el jounin de mascara negra. —Aun así, debe haber alguien mejor. ¡Y es que mírenlo! Él ya ni siquiera posee el sharingan y además es incapaz de seguirnos el paso.

Las palabras del pelinaranja hacen que Sakura fije la vista en su maestro, muy ligeramente, es casi imperceptible, pero es cierto. Su andar es más lento, cansino, casi doloroso… De pronto la ojijade recuerda la herida que minutos atrás le curo a su sensei y que, de hecho, no alcanzo a terminar el trabajo. Rápidamente la pelirosa se adelanta, dejando a Tite y a Masami atrás, quienes solo la miran alejarse.

—¡Ves! ¡Hiciste que se fuera!

—¡Hump! No es como que nos perdiéramos de algo… ¿o sí? —Ambos jounin se observan, de pronto ríen.

—Tienes razón ¡Jajaja!

—_Kakashi, ¿Por qué no me dijo?_ — La ojijade esta a punto de dar alcance a su maestro cuendo de pronto este se detiene.

—¿Qué sucede? —El rubio se detiene al lado de su líder, observa a lo alto intentando ver lo que ya sabe.

—En este lugar no hay aves, ni se escucha ningún otro sonido más que el nuestro. —El Hatake observa a su alrededor, tomando un kunai entre sus dedos.

—Entonces esto debe ser… —El rubio se coloca en pose defensiva.

—¡ES UNA TRAMPA! —Un relámpago rosa los rebasa de un gran salto, corriendo con fuerza y adelantándose al grupo.

—¡SAKURA! —El peligris grita inútilmente. De pronto Akira corre tras su compañera.

—¡Nos tienen rodeados! —Masami y Eiichiro se dispersan a izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

Al final permanece Tite, de pie sobre una rama, con los ojos y sujetando la empuñadura de su espada, que en ese instante se transforma de una delgada katana en una enorme espada.

—¡No intenten sorprenderme! —Los ojos del pelinaranja brillan al sentir la presencia del enemigo a su espalda, de un rápido giro, y con agiles movimientos de su afilada arma, corta de un tajo a decenas de enemigos que se abalanzaban tras de él.

Al frente, siluetas oscuras emergen de cada tronco, Sakura y Akira les observan mas no detienen su marcha. Finalmente se ven rodeados, decenas o incluso centenas de individuos les cortan el paso.

La pelirosa observa al rubio, este le sonríe, se colocan de espalda uno con el otro y corren en sentidos contrarios. Sakura cierra el puño, un aura verde cubre su brazo y tras un sonoro grito golpea el suelo destrozándolo y lanzando miles de rocas en todas direcciones. La explosión es tan enorme que cubre a la mayoría de sus enemigos, enterrándolos para siempre.

En la otra dirección, Akira lanza un grito al tiempo que un aura amarilla rodea todo su cuerpo, tras unir sus manos detiene su carrera y expulsa de ellas un fulgor dorado que hace añicos a los hombres frente a él y calcina toda la vegetación a su paso.

En otra dirección se escuchan las risas de Eiichiro mientras golpea a decenas de enemigos al tiempo que esquiva kunais, shurikens y todo tipo de sellos explosivos. Su cuerpo parece elástico cuando atiza certeros golpes a varios individuos a la vez aun cuando están separados por largas distancias entre sí.

Finalmente Masami se encuentra con otro grupo de ninjas, se planta frente a ellos y comienza a dibujar extraños sellos en el aire, una energía blanca sube por sus pies y cubre su cuerpo, dando la apariencia de una armadura. Tras ello, emprende una vertiginosa carrera justo hacia sus contrincantes. Sus brazos se mueven con velocidad y sus puños atinan impactos en todo el cuerpo de cada uno de los enemigos, en segundos ha atravesado las filas enemigas, sin recibir un solo rasguño y dejando cuerpos inertes tras de sí.

La batalla se extiende por varios minutos, en la cual cada uno de los miembros anbu hace gala de sus más letales habilidades. Pronto el último enemigo cae a sus pies, todos lo rodean, levantan la mirada y satisfechos se sonríen tras sus máscaras.

—¡Eso fue fácil! —Con una mueca de felicidad Akira levanta su máscara y observa a sus compañeros. Los demás descubren sus rostros de igual forma.

—Eso dices, pero te note cansado con los últimos veinte enemigos. —Jadeando, evidentemente cansado, recargándose en sus propias rodillas, Masami sonríe a su amigo. Akira lo mira con molestia, más sin embargo el rostro del rubio esta empapado en sudor.

—¡Esperen! ¿Dónde está Kakashi? ¡Sensei! ¿Dónde está? —La pelirosa observa en todas direcciones.

—¡Ni te molestes! Seguro que está dormido en algún árbol o sentado tras un arbusto leyendo su estúpida novela. —Tite se coloca la espada sobre el hombro al tiempo que se hurga la nariz con la otra mano.

—¡Lo dices como si el nunca ayudara en nada! —Sakura brinca molesta.

—Bueno, en esta ocasión no ayudo para nada… ¿O acaso lo ves aquí? —En un movimiento rápido y experimentado, Tite lanza lejos aquella basura que le molestaba, ejecutando el lanzamiento con los dedos justo frente a Sakura.

—¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué es eso? —Eiichiro se agacha y señala el puño cerrado del último enemigo que yace frente a ellos.

—¡Ya me cansaste! ¡Kakashi es un excelente líder que se preocupa por nosotros! ¡Debes admitir que no hay nadie mejor!

—¡Chicos! —Eiichiro intenta abrir el puño del enemigo sin resultado.

—¿De qué sirve preocuparse si no puedes ayudar en nada? Es mejor que vuelva y se encierre en el asilo de donde vino. —El pelinaranja se cruza de brazos y da la espalda a la ojijade.

—¡Kakashi no está viejo! —La joven camina y se coloca frente al pelinaranja retándolo con la mirada.

—¡CHICOS! —Eiichiro intenta abrir el puño sujetando los dedos del caído con las manos y empujándose con las piernas, Akira y Masami le observan intrigados.

—¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?! —Sakura y Tite voltean a la vez mostrando rabia en sus rostros.

—¿Qué es esto? —Finalmente el puño se abre, Eiichiro señala la palma del enemigo donde se puede ver una especie de cilindro metálico con extraños grabados.

Todos se acercan para observar el objeto, de pronto el cilindro brilla y despide un haz de luz que se eleva por el cielo.

—¡Es una bomba! —Gritan y se tiran al suelo intentando protegerse, pero segundos después nada ha ocurrido.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Sigo vivo? —Eiichiro se incorpora y toca su rostro.

—Desafortunadamente sí, todos lo estamos. —Tite se levanta y sacude sus ropas.

—¿Fallaría el sello? –Masami y Sakura se acercan al objeto notando que se ha desintegrado junto con el cuerpo.

—Quizá era una especie de señal. —Akira levanta la vista, de pronto nota como las nubes se arremolinan y un resplandor surge de ellas. —¡No, no puede ser! —Sus ojos se abren, todos alzan la mirada. El cielo brilla de forma enceguecedora.

En un segundo una intensa luz lo envuelve todo, un rugido se apodera del ambiente. _—¡Es el fin!—_Sakura se agacha, cubriendo sus oídos, cerrando los ojos,pero sintiendo como por todo su cuerpo la electricidad surge. El suelo mismo comienza a vibrar y a crujir debajo de sus pies.

En instantes, en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, una figura surge de entre el resplandor, pasa junto a ella, rosándola, tocando su cabeza, dándole confianza. Un contacto fugaz, tan rápido que apenas y puede decirse que sucedió.

Un siseo se escucha alejarse, es un sonido intenso, inquietante, pero reconfortante para quien conoce al responsable del mismo. La pelirosa alza la cabeza, abre los ojos levemente y con dificultad puede notar un destello azul moverse entre la intensa luz. _—¡Chidori!—_ Esa palabra que le causo tanto miedo cuando la escucho por primera vez ahora le brindaba esperanza.

De pronto un terrible estruendo se escucha, su cuerpo se estremece ante la sonora vibración. Siente como si su alma hubiera escapado y regresado en un instante, poco a poco la luz se disipa, ella, y sus compañeros intentan controlar la respiración, esa sensación electrizante que se apodero de sus cuerpos poco a poco desaparece. Finalmente alzan la mirada, y en lo alto de un árbol semi-calcinado pueden observar una figura que se levanta triunfante.

—¡No puede ser!

—¿Es… Kakashi?

—¡Pero… eso era un rayo!

—¿Acaso él…?

—¡Si, eso hizo! –Orgullosa Sakura se pone de pie y sonríe. Todos la observan aún sentados, siendo incapaces de levantarse. —¡Él partió el rayo con su chidori!

.

Continuará…

.

—***—

.

¡Ah! ¡Espero les haya gustado!

En esta ocasión presento un poco más de acción, espero les agrade. Originalmente el capítulo hablaría de otras cosas, pero al final la batalla se alargó un poco. ¡Hehe! Pero prometo el siguiente capítulo más pronto de lo esperado. ¡De hecho comenzare ahora mismo! :D

Por cierto, espero tomen nota de los compañeros de Sakura, ya que después de meditarlo mucho tiempo decidí que esos eran los nombres más adecuados. Espero que alguien note el misterio, sino tendré que revelarlo yo mismo. :/

La última escena viene inspirada en el raikiri de Kakashi, que significa cortador de relámpago y que es la forma evolucionada del chidori ya que precisamente Kakashi logro partir un rayo con el. De hecho esta técnica de Kakashi está basada en una leyenda en la cual un samurái poseía una espada llamada "Chidori" con la cual logro partir un rayo y paso a nombrar a su espada con el nombre de "Raikiri". :D

Bueno, me despido.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

**SUEÑOS DE UNA FLOR DE CEREZO**

**CAPÍTULO 09**

**17-AGOSTO-2015**

_Cuando el ocaso se marcha y los recuerdos inundan la oscuridad._

_La pequeña flor cura las viejas heridas y el pasado logra ahuyentar._

—Esto no me agrada… —El jounin se inclina en medio del campo donde yacen decenas de hombres. Estira su brazo y sujeta la ropa de uno de ellos, tirando de la tela da vuelta al cuerpo. Tras lograr ver el difuso rostro, el cadáver se vuelve polvo, diluyéndose entre sus contornos. El peligris levanta la mirada y todos los cuerpos a su alrededor empiezan a desintegrarse de igual forma. —No me agrada para nada.

De pronto, a la distancia, una luz se eleva por los cielos, parece una especie de bengala pero brilla demasiado intenso y se eleva sin detenerse, superando rápidamente las copas de los árboles y perdiéndose finalmente entre las nubes, haciéndolas resplandecer en un primer instante y oscureciéndolas al siguiente.

—¡Sakura! — Los ojos del jounin se abren, observa el lugar de origen de la luz y corre frenéticamente en esa dirección. _—¡Es imposible, esto no puede ser!_

Su respiración se torna agitada mientras que a cada paso puede sentir el resonar del viento, el crepitar del suelo y el cielo. Una electrizante sensación se apodera del ambiente, pequeñas chispas se forman furtivamente entre los arboles incendiando sus hojas.

Los pasos del guerrero se vuelven más desesperados, más intensos… Su puño se cierra y empieza a formarse un resplandor azul, sus músculos resaltan y sus huesos crujen ante la concentración de energía. Sin detener su avance un solo instante, su mirada permanece en lo alto, observando el rápido surgimiento de un nuboso torbellino grisáceo. Pueden observarse relámpagos en su interior y como se concentra un fulgor en su centro.

El ambiente se vuelve denso, como si todo el aire se comprimiera en un solo punto, el suelo parece intentar sujetarle mientras el viento arremete contra de él una y otra vez, mas sin embargo el peligris resiste los embates y continúa su incansable avance. A lo lejos una cabellera rosa empieza a ser notoria, otras más le acompañan. Los cuerpos de sus discípulos permanecen encorvados, adheridos al suelo sin poder moverse, cubriendo sus oídos para soportar el estridente sonido que se ha apoderado de la situación.

—_Unos pasos más, unos pocos pasos…_ —su mano se alarga y acaricia la sedosa cabellera de su alumna. —_No te preocupes. Estoy aquí. ¡Te protegeré! _—Intenta transmitir sus emociones con un toque, un fugaz contacto que se siente insuficiente pero que se sabe necesario para dar confianza a su joven alumna y a él mismo.

No hay mucho tiempo, un vigoroso relámpago se desata y cae estrepitosamente, acallando los rugidos y congelando el espacio con su estruendosa luminosidad.

El ninja corre, salta y continua corriendo por la corteza del árbol más alto de los alrededores, observando en todo momento el haz luminoso que se precipita a toda velocidad sobre de ellos. Empuñando su mejor arma, concentrando todas sus energías en su mejor golpe, su último golpe…

Llegando al final del camino aun requiere un esfuerzo más. Su golpe más preciso se perfila para el contacto, su cuerpo vibra conteniendo la energía de su mejor arma. El fulgor que desciende del cielo se concentra, centellea y en un instante impacta contra el puño del veterano jounin.

La electricidad relampaguea hacia todos los rincones, el entorno pierde su color y se tiñe de tonos anaranjados, centelleando y rugiendo de todas direcciones como si el universo estuviera a punto de desaparecer y fundirse con el infinito vacío del olvido. Un terrorífico y absoluto siseo precede a una estruendosa onda expansiva que arrastra consigo todo lo que encuentra a su paso. En un instante todo termina, solo se escucha el silencio de los que aún siguen con vida.

Los anbu poco a poco abren sus ojos, palpan sus cuerpos intentando recuperar sus sentidos y su cordura. Se observan entre sí, preocupados por su mutuo bienestar, pronto notan que la pelirosa mantiene su mirada fija en lo alto. Sus superiores siguen la vista de su compañera y pueden observar la misma silueta oscura que ella ve.

—¡No puede ser! —Masami intenta incorporarse.

—¿Es… Kakashi? —Akira entrecierra los ojos intentando enfocar mejor.

—¡Pero… eso era un rayo! —Eiichiro lleva sus manos a la cabeza y tira de sus cabellos

—¿Acaso él…? —Tite observa curioso, pero con una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Si, eso hizo! –Orgullosa, la joven pelirosa se levanta y sonríe triunfante, no puede contener su felicidad. El resto la observan incrédulos, aún sobre el suelo, siendo inútiles sus esfuerzos por levantarse. —¡Él partió el rayo con su chidori! —Exclama con fuerza, sin desviar la mirada ni un instante de su maestro.

En lo alto, la gallarda figura observa el cielo, su brazo permanece extendido y empuñando el aire. Inmóvil, inquebrantable, sonríe tras de su mascará y a continuación… cae desfallecido.

—¡Kakashi! —La joven kunoichi corre al notar la caída del peligris, pero sus piernas no le responden, cae demasiado rápido, no podrá alcanzarlo. —¡KAKASHIII!

Un resplandor naranja la rebasa. El peligris sigue cayendo incontrolable pero metros antes de impactar con el suelo el guerrero de la katana salta y atrapa a su superior aun en el aire. Ambos ruedan por el piso hasta impactar con el tronco carbonizado del inmenso roble.

—¡Kakashi! ¿Estás bien? —La ojijade llega al lugar y de inmediato revisa los signos vitales del jounin. Este entre abre los ojos, la observa y sonríe tras su máscara.

—¡Hump! Yo también estoy bien, si te interesa… —El de cabellos anaranjados se incorpora, sacude sus ropas y camina de regreso, indudablemente dirigiéndose a recoger su inseparable katana.

—¡Gracias Tite! —La pelirosa voltea fugazmente y le sonríe. Este se gira, de reojo la observa y continúa su marcha. —Si, como sea… —Levanta la mano y sigue caminando hasta alcanzar su preciada arma.

—Sa-Sakura ¿Eres tú?

—¡Kakashi! —Alegre la joven lo abraza.

—Eso duele…

—¡Ah! Lo siento sensei. —La kunoichi se separa rápidamente pero mantiene sus manos en el abdomen del jounin, recorriendo su cuerpo rápidamente buscando posibles heridas. Desviando sus ojos por momentos hacia el rostro de su maestro, sonriendo, sintiéndose orgullosa de lo que acaba de presenciar. Un ligero rubor se apodera de sus mejillas y una sonrisa se enmarca incontrolable en sus labios.

A lo lejos Tite los observa haciendo una mueca de desagrado. —¡Argh! No tiene nada, solo dale una aspirina y listo.

—¡Tite! —Sakura grita intentando reprender a su compañero, pero no puede evitar que su voz suene más dulce de lo habitual.

—No creo que sea buena idea, recibió una herida antes. —El imponente rubio exclama autoritario.

—¡Es verdad Akira! No podemos dejar que muera o tendremos que cargarlo hasta la aldea. —Eiichiro se muestra preocupado y niega con la cabeza.

—Pero no podemos desviarnos de la misión, aún falta una aldea por visitar. —El pelicafe se acerca a sus compañeros.

—No tienen que preocuparse de mí, yo puedo volver a Konoha solo. —El peligris se incorpora con trabajo, Sakura mantiene su mano en su brazo intentando sujetarlo para que no caiga.

—¡Sensei, no haga eso! Aún está herido, debe descansar.

—No hay porque preocuparse, estoy bien Sakura. —El jounin sonríe y comienza a caminar con trabajo, separándose del agarre de su alumna.

—¿Esta seguro? —La joven lo observa dudosa, mientras su sensei continua dando pasos titubeantes.

—¡Te lo aseguro! En verdad que no tienes de que preocuparte. —De pronto el jounin tropieza con una roca y cae de frente contra el suelo. El resto de jounins lo observan, siguiendo su caída con la vista sin inmutarse mayormente.

—¡Sensei!—Sakura corre hacia él. —¡Tite ayúdame!

—¡Hump! ¿Por qué yo?

—¡No discutas y ven ahora mismo! —La pelirosa lo observa con furia, el pelinaranja frunce el ceño y se acerca.

Sujetando al peligris de cada brazo, lo ayudan a incorporarse pero se siente tambaleante, así que Tite mete su cuello bajo el brazo del jounin y lo sujeta firmemente de la cintura, Sakura lo observa y hace lo mismo.

—En serio chicos, no es necesario.

—No estás bien sensei, necesito revisar tus heridas pero no puedo hacerlo aquí, debemos llevarte a un lugar seguro.

—No es necesario, solo estoy algo mareado pero en verdad estoy bien, puedo regresar a Konoha yo solo, no tienen que preocuparse.

—Deberías escucharla, de lo contrario podrías morir… aunque no veo problema en ello. —El pelinaranja sonríe sin disimulo.

—¡Hump! Eso te alegraría, ¡eh Tite! —El jounin observa al pelinaranja de reojo.

—No en realidad, aun tendría que cargar tu apestoso cadáver. —Tite le devuelve la mirada.

—¡Hey! ¡Dejen de pelear, esto es serio! —La pelirosa interviene y ambos guardan silencio. —¡Masami! ¿Qué tan lejos se encuentra el siguiente poblado?

—Mmm… yo diría que a unas dos horas de viaje en esa dirección. —El pelicafe señala hacia el oeste. —Es justo a donde nos dirigíamos.

—Bien, debemos darnos prisa antes de que anochezca. ¡Eiichiro! Ayuda a Tite a cargar a Kakashi, ¡Akira, Masami! Hagan formación defensiva, debemos anticipar más emboscadas.

—¿Y tú que harás Sakura? —El esbelto pelinegro ocupa el lugar de la joven sujetando a Kakashi. El resto la observa.

—Es probable que las armas del enemigo estén envenenadas, el kunai con que hirieron a Kakashi no lo estaba, pero aun así debo revisar el terreno y recoger algunas muestras para llevárselas a Tsunade. ¡Adelántense! No debemos retrasarnos, los alcanzare en cuanto pueda. —Sin decir una solo palabra más, la ojijade salta y se pierde entre los árboles. El resto la observa, con miradas que van de la sorpresa al fastidio.

—¿Y quién la nombro jefa? Ya de por si es insoportable. —El pelinaranja exclama sin titubeo.

—Debe estar angustiada por su sensei, ¿no lo crees Akira? —El comentario del pelinegro hace sonreír burlonamente a Akira pero enturbia el rostro de Tite. Kakashi solo entrecierra los ojos fingiendo no escuchar, mientras Masami en verdad no presta atención a los comentarios de sus compañeros y se prepara para marchar.

—Como sea, ella tiene razón, debemos darnos prisa. —Masami se coloca frente al grupo ya con una mochila lista en la espalda. Akira deja de reír y se torna serio, observando a su compañero.

—Bien, yo iré adelante. —Exclama el enorme rubio. — Ustedes síganme, Masami tu cubrirás la retaguardia.

—¡Entendido! —Eiichiro grita, Masami asiente con la cabeza, Kakashi mantiene los ojos entrecerrados y Tite no muestran expresión alguna. A continuación los jounin saltan a los arboles más cercanos y se alejan rápidamente.

A pesar de lo sucedido todos parecen haberse recuperado plenamente, el avance es rápido y sin problemas. El rubio Akira se mantiene al frente, con paso firme y manteniendo su vista fija hacia adelante para localizar posibles enemigos. Eiichiro y Tite le siguen, sosteniendo a Kakashi de cada brazo, quien, muy a su pesar, prácticamente va como un muñeco de trapo sujeto por esos dos. Al final se mantiene Masami, cuyos ojos no dejan de escudriñar los alrededores para evitar otra emboscada.

—Y dinos, Kakashi, ¿cómo es que lograste detener un rayo? —Después de un largo rato de viaje, por fin Tite rompe el silencio, preguntando aquello que circulaba en la mente de todos desde hace un buen rato, el peligris observa de reojo al de cabellos anaranjados. —Aunque no es que me interese en realidad.

—¡Sí! ¡Cuéntanos! Todos creímos que habías perdido tus habilidades junto con el sharingan. —La voz de Eiichiro hace que el Hatake desvíe la mirada hacia él, y tras un suspiro decide hablar.

—Perdí el sharingan, mas todas mis demás habilidades permanecen intactas.

—¿Quieres decir que aún puedes copiar jutsus? —El pelinaranja sonríe sarcásticamente.

—Me refiero… a técnicas propias.

—¡Ah! ¡El chidori!

—Tienes razón Eiichiro, aunque lo que use hoy yo lo llamo "raikiri". En esencia es el mismo concepto, pero la concentración de chakra es mucho mayor y me permite, incluso, partir un relámpago. —El jounin sonríe ante la expresión de susto de Eiichiro.

—¡Es una técnica impresionante! ¡Nunca había visto algo tan impresionante! —El pelinegro se emociona y comienza a saltar, agitando a Kakashi y a Tite de paso.

—¡Deja de brincar! ¡No tienes que emocionarte tanto! Además, no es la gran cosa… —El pelinaranja bufa molesto.

—En realidad lo es… —Masami interviene. —Pero aun no contesta la pregunta. ¿Cómo es que logro cortar el rayo? Sin su sharingan, controlar su técnica, y más aún, acertar en el blanco debió ser imposible. —El peligris sonríe y todos le observan intrigados.

—Como dije, todas mis técnicas y habilidades se mantienen, el sharingan me permitía vigilar al enemigo y controlar mis técnicas mejor, pero aun sin el, es posible acertar en el blanco deseado, solo tienes que conocer los movimientos del enemigo.

—¿Pero un rayo? ¿Cómo diablos conoce los movimientos de un rayo? —Eiichiro interviene.

—En realidad no tienes que conocerlos, solo saber dónde caerá.

—¡Pero…!

De pronto Akira se detiene, el resto le imita.

—¡Hey chicos! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —Su compañera de rosados cabellos se planta frente a ellos y lentamente se les acerca al tiempo que acomoda su cabello y sus ropas. Su rostro se muestra preocupado y quizá algo molesto, ya que evidentemente estuvo esperándolos un buen rato.

—¡Eh! ¿Cómo es que llegaste primero? Nosotros no hemos descansado ni un momento. —El rubio pasa junto a la kunoichi observándola primero y luego reconociendo el lugar, faltan unos metros para salir del bosque y a la distancia puede observarse un pequeño poblado.

—Mejor ustedes explíquenme por que tardaron tanto. Me llevaban ventaja, por un momento creí que me habían dejado atrás. —La pelirosa camina hacia su maestro, quien al notar la cercanía de su alumna se aparta a sus compañeros e intenta mantenerse en pie por cuenta propia, lográndolo de una forma poco convincente, tras unos pasos el jounin decide recargarse en el tronco de un árbol, Sakura se coloca junto a él observándolo preocupada.

—Es culpa del costal que hemos venido cargando. —Tite señala al peligris con la mirada al tiempo que frota su cuello y estira su brazo, Eiichiro hace lo propio estirando todas sus extremidades en posiciones inverosímiles, casi pareciera como si fuera de goma.

—En realidad Kakashi nos contaba sobre su nueva técnica, la llama Raikiri y puede cortar relámpagos con ella. —El pelinegro se emociona.

—¿En verdad sensei?

—Si, y dice que puede leer el movimiento de los rayos, ¡puff! ¡Por favor! ¿Quién puede creer eso?

—¡TITE! —De nuevo la pelirosa observa con furia a su compañero, quien solo atina a desviar la mirada.

—No creo que sea el momento de discutir, el pueblo está cerca y no creo que Kakashi pueda resistir mucho más. —Akira señala una mancha de sangre en el chaleco de su superior, Sakura la observa alarmada.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Debemos darnos prisa! —La pelirosa nota más preocupada que antes, estira su mano para examinar la herida pero el peligris rehúye el contacto.

—En verdad estoy bien chicos, solo necesito descansar un poco, no es necesario que se preocupen.

—Necesito revisarlo sensei y no podemos esperar a llegar a Konoha.

—Podrías revisarlo aquí y sanarlo con tu chakra. —El pelinaranja masculla entre dientes, Kakashi lo observa intrigado y luego desvía la vista hacia su alumna observando como desvía la mirada y baja la cabeza sin responder una palabra.

¡Es cierto! Obviamente Sakura es una gran kunoichi médico y está preparada para sanar heridas como esa rápidamente utilizando solo su chakra, incluso es capaz de curar heridas mucho peores directamente en el campo de batalla sin mayor problema. El peligris ha sido testigo de ello en innumerables ocasiones, pero la vista cabizbaja de la pelirosa le hace dudar. Ella simplemente guardo silencio ante el comentario de Tite, eso no es normal, a no ser que ella…

—¡Bien! ¡Debemos continuar! —El experimentado jounin se incorpora decido y emprende la marcha rumbo al poblado. Con pasos decididos y veloces, camina en dirección del poblado.

Todos se observan intrigados, momentos antes parecía que el peligris estaba a punto del desmayo, de repente parece tener nuevas energías.

Sin mucho pensar el grupo sigue a su líder, saliendo del bosque e internándose en campos de siembra. El atardecer se acerca, deben darse prisa, todos caminan siguiendo al peligris sin mediar palabra hasta que en medio de un campo de trigo el jounin se detiene de golpe.

—Recuerden que estamos en una misión de vigilancia, nadie debe saber que pertenecemos a las fuerzas especiales ANBU, será mejor que descubran su rostro y oculten sus máscaras, no podemos levantar sospechas.

Todos se observan, saben que el peligris tiene razón, así que retiran sus caretas y las guardan entre sus ropas.

—Será mejor ocultar nuestras ropas también. —La voz de Akira llama la atención del Hatake quien asiente con la cabeza.

—Bien debemos darnos prisa si queremos llegar antes del anochecer, seria sospechoso si un grupo de desconocidos se interna en la aldea a mitad de la noche.

Todos asienten con la cabeza y sin más empiezan a desvestirse, quitándose sus uniformes de servicio. Sakura los observa, tras dudar un poco se da la media vuelta y corre entre los sembradíos.

—¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas Sakura? —La voz de Eiichiro no logra detenerla.

—Iré a buscar un disfraz, los alcanzare en la entrada del pueblo. —Sin decir más, la pequeña figura se pierde entre la siembra.

—¿Disfraz? —Intrigado, Eiichiro observa a sus compañeros.

—Ella no se refiere a ningún disfraz, solo le avergüenza cambiarse frente a nosotros… —Tite, observa molesto la huida de la joven. —…por eso no debe haber mujeres en los equipos. ¡Son una molestia!

—¡Haha! Quizá lo sean la mayor parte del tiempo, pero todos sabemos que después de la batalla nadie se queja de ese tipo de compañía. —El enorme Akira coloca su brazo sobre los hombros del pelinaranja y le sonríe. —¿O acaso no lo has pensado?

—No, nunca lo he pensado. —Molesto, Tite empuja el brazo de su compañero y camina hacia el poblado. —Es más, dudo que ella tenga ojos para alguno de ustedes. —Los pasos del pelinaranja son recios y firmes. —Deberían pensarlo, ella no se acostará con ninguno, su presencia aquí es inútil.

—¡Tite! Espera un momento, debemos ir juntos… —El peligris observa el andar de su subordinado al pasar junto a él.

—No te molestes Hatake, tú tampoco tienes oportunidad con ella. —El pelinaranja observa los ojos de su superior de forma retadora. —¡Bah! No tiene caso… —De nueva cuenta el ninja de cabellos anaranjados marcha con paso firme. —Los veré en el pueblo, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Masami y Akira se observan entre sí para luego mirar a Kakashi. Permanecen en silencio mientras continúan con su labor de cambiar sus ropas, todos menos Eiichiro que observa a la distancia estirando el cuello.

—Esto… yo también los veré en la entrada. —El pelinegro sale corriendo saltando por encima de los sembradíos.

—¡Oye! ¿A dónde crees que vas? —Akira grita, pero el delgado ninja no se detiene.

—¡Iré a buscar un disfraz! —Emocionado el pelinegro se pierde entre la cosecha.

Akira observa a sus compañeros restantes. Kakashi con sus ojos de aburrimiento y Masami con su otra mirada de aburrimiento.

—¿Acaso deberíamos buscar disfraces nosotros también?

—¡No! —Fue la respuesta que ambos devolvieron al de cabellera rubia.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron rápido, el día finalmente llego a su ocaso, y con la rojiza luz del atardecer a sus espaldas Akira, Masami y Kakashi avanzaron con calma hacia la entrada del poblado. Es un pueblo pequeño pero aun así, y pese a los rumores de asaltantes furtivos, había un extraño bullicio de gente, tanto en la entrada del poblado como en cada una de sus callejuelas.

Era extraño, pero entre tanta gente no parece estar ninguno de sus compañeros. Los tres esperaron varios minutos en la entrada del pueblo hasta que la noche llego por completo. Lo cual no mermo en la actividad del lugar, que parecía más vivo conforme avanzaban las horas.

—Quizá decidieron adelantarse. —Masami fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Deberíamos buscar dentro del pueblo, no debe haber muchos lugares a donde pudieron ir. —El rubio responde a su compañero.

—En este lugar solo existe un hostal que aceptaría a un grupo de foráneos como nosotros, síganme. —Sorprendidos, Akira y Masami siguen a su líder quien no pierde tiempo para ponerse en marcha.

—¿Cómo sabes de ese lugar? ¿Acaso ya estuviste aquí antes? —El jounin observa al rubio, pero no responde. —¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando!

—Te escuche, es solo que no son buenos recuerdos. —El peligris mantiene su avance sin voltear a ver a sus compañeros. —Fue hace tiempo, cuando recién ingrese al anbu… que coincidencia ¿no les parece? —El silencio parece indicar que comprendieron de que va esa historia, sin embargo, una vez comenzada la narración sería una descortesía no terminarla. —En aquel tiempo apenas había participado en algunas misiones como parte de algún escuadrón. Generalmente las misiones consistían en atrapar ladrones escurridizos o vigilar alguna zona para ubicar invasores.

Inicialmente hacíamos recorridos en los bosques, pero eventualmente recibimos reportes de infiltrados en las aldeas cercanas. Se desplegaron muchos grupos de rastreo en todas las aldeas. Yo fui asignado a esta ciudad junto con varios compañeros… Estuvimos meses aquí sin encontrar nada fuera de lo común. Finalmente los grupos recibieron órdenes de volver a Konoha, mi equipo fue el último en recibir la orden de partir.

Ese día estábamos listos para irnos, era de mañana y solo nos restaba comprar algunos víveres para el camino. Fue entonces cuando una explosión en el mercado local nos sorprendió. Estábamos a unos metros del lugar así que no tardamos en llegar al sitio, aun así, decenas de comerciantes ya habían sido asesinados… no pudimos salvarlos, incluso había muchos heridos, pero eran tantos que la mayoría no pudo recibir atención médica y murieron al poco tiempo.

La explosión fue ocasionada por un grupo de bandidos, quienes pasaron días esperando la llegada de las caravanas con mercancía. No los notamos antes porque al igual que nosotros permanecieron escondidos, comportándose como simples viajeros esperando el momento de actuar. Toda la noche les seguimos el rastro inútilmente, días después continuamos la búsqueda y finalmente logramos localizarlos y capturarlos. Nuestras órdenes eran llevarlos a juicio, pero en el camino intentaron escapar, no eran simples ladrones como parecía, tenían entrenamiento militar avanzado. Al final tuvimos que emplear nuestras mejores habilidades… todos ellos murieron, pero se llevaron consigo a tres de mis compañeros. Desde entonces no he vuelto a este lugar, hasta el día de hoy.

Masami da un codazo a Akira quien solo guarda silencio, observando a su superior e intentando imaginar lo vivido por este. Los ninjas caminan por las intrincadas calles hasta llegar a lo que parece la plaza central, llena de iluminación y de gente. A la vista, cualquiera diría que es un día de fiesta, aunque no se puede apreciar alguna decoración especial. Al fondo de la explanada puede verse un viejo edificio, el cual es señalado por Kakashi.

—Ese es el lugar. ¡Llegamos!

Tras unos pasos más, finalmente los ninjas se encuentran ante una enorme y vieja puerta de madera, están a punto de tocar cuando la madera se abre de par en par.

—¡Kakashi! ¡Chicos! —Eiichiro se abalanza sobre ellos abrazándolos, como si hubieran pasado meses sin haberlos visto. —Justo pensábamos en ustedes, ¡ya iba a buscarlos!

—¿Pero que traes puesto? —El pelicafe observa de arriba a abajo al pelinegro, que viste una camiseta roja, un pantaloncillo corto y un sombrero de paja. —¿Dónde has conseguido esa ropa?

—¿Te gusta? ¡Me la regalaron!

—Querrás decir que la robaste. —El pelinaranja asoma por detrás vistiendo lo que parece un kimono negro.

—¿Y esa pijama? ¡Hahaha! —El enorme Akira no puede contener la risa a lo que Tite responde con una mueca de molestia.

—¡Basta chicos! ¡No deben pelear! —Por las escaleras desciende una joven vistiendo un holgado vestido blanco. Todos la observan en silencio. Kakashi incluso da unos pasos al frente intntando enfocar los ojos mejor.

—Sakura ¿Eres tú…? —El peligris se acerca, sujetando la mano de la joven y acortando la distancia a lo que ella reacciona con un ligero sonrojo.

—Sensei, no puedo creer que no me reconozca. —Sonriente la kunoichi desvía el rostro, demostrando una ligera vergüenza pero manteniendo el contacto visual con su maestro.

Alrededor sus compañeros los observan con cara de fastidio.

—Como si alguien pudiera confundir esa cabellera color chicle… —Una voz femenina llama la atención de todos.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —Eiichiro toca la arrugada mejilla de la mujer, quien lo observa con molestia.

—Soy la dueña del lugar, ahora, como le decía a la "señorita" —acentuando la palabra— Solo tengo tres habitaciones libres, así que decidan rápido si lo aceptan que no tengo todo su tiempo.

Todos observan a Kakashi, quien a su vez observa a su alumna.

—No hay otro lugar sensei, debemos aceptar.

—Bien, así será. Lo tomamos, señorita…

—"Señora", llámeme señora Rumiko, y no se me queden mirando como idiotas que no pienso hacerles ningún descuento. ¡Faltaba más!

Todos se observan entre si mientras la señora sigue refunfuñando. La mujer se dirige a otra habitación, a lo lejos se escucha su voz pero nadie entiende lo que dice, al final reaparece con un montón de velas.

—¿Y esto para qué es? —Eiichiro señala las candelas.

—Usted dijo que las habitaciones tenían electricidad. —La pelirosa se acerca a la anciana quien corta su andar colocando en sus manos tres llaves y el montón de velas.

—Si, si, electricidad, baño y cama, pero la electricidad se corta a las diez, y el baño no tiene agua caliente, la cama es individual y si no les gusta pueden irse mucho a la…

—Está bien señora, no se enoje. Será mejor que nos preparemos muchachos. —El peligris sonre tras su máscara cerrando el ojo a la anciana quien le observa desconfiada.

—¡Eh! Y no quiero escándalos.

—No se preocupe, no haremos ruido.

—No lo digo por ti, lo digo por ella. —La anciana señala y todos voltean hacia Sakura.

—La pareja que llego antes no dejo de hacer ruidos toda la noche. ¡Demonios! ¡Parecían monos en celo! —En ese instante Eiichiro estuvo a punto de reír sonoramente pero tapo su boca con ambas manos ante la mirada mortífera de la anciana.

—Le… le prometo que no haremos ruido. —Sakura no puede evitar sonrojarse, sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre ella.

—Más te vale que así sea, o los correré a todos sin importar la hora, así como me ven soy muy fuerte, no me intimidan niñatos como ustedes.

—Monos… ¡HAHAHA! —La risa del pelinegro interrumpe de repente, Akira empuja a Eiichiro quien no para de reír.

Los chicos suben por las escaleras empujando a Eiichiro, cubriéndole la boca y sujetándolo para que deje de manotear, la mujer los observa en silencio con una mueca de molestia en su rostro. Al final quedan Sakura y Kakashi. Ella se adelanta unos pasos, aún sonrojada por la vergüenza.

—¡Hey tú! Espera un momento. —Kakashi observa a la mujer y hace una seña a Sakura indicándole que se adelante. La pelirosa duda y por un instante piensa en quedarse junto a su maestro, cuando de repente escucha a Eiichiro repetir "monos" y se decide a subir.

—Dígame ¿en qué puedo servirle? —Tan pronto Sakura se pierde de vista, Kakashi se acerca a la anciana.

—Quita esa sonrisa, no creas que me engañas. Yo nunca olvido un rostro… bueno, una máscara. —El jounin desdibuja su sonrisa y observa a la anciana.

—Entonces ¿Me recuerda?

—Sí, y se quienes son todos esos mocosos que te acompañan.

—Si le molesta, podemos retirarnos. No es problema.

—¡Ja! Crees que me molesta que un montón de críos se hospeden en mi lujoso hotel. No soy idiota, no siempre puedo cobrar el tiple por el hospedaje, la gente no es tan ingenua…

—¿Lujoso?

—Solo quiero que me respondas con sinceridad.

—Usted dirá.

—¿Corre algún peligro mi negocio? ¿Debería huir de la ciudad?

—¿Por qué pregunta eso?

—¿Por qué? ¡Ja! Recuerdo perfectamente lo que sucedió la última vez que estuviste aquí… sé que no tuviste nada que ver, pero que ninjas de Konoha lleguen a la ciudad no es una buena señal. —El jounin sonríe.

—Créame señora, usted no está en peligro, tampoco su… Lujoso Hotel. Solo estamos de paso, mañana nos iremos a primera hora.

La mujer observa el rostro del jounin quien le devuelve a una mirada seria. Tras unos segundos la mujer ríe sonoramente.

—¡JA JA JA! ¡Bien! ¡Te creo! —La anciana se aleja un par de pasos. —¡Ah! Y no te preocupes por el ruido, en realidad no me molesta siempre que pueda escucharlo todo… ¿Me comprendes? —La mujer le giña un ojo al peligris, luego mete su mano en su delantal y saca un envoltorio cuadrado el cual entrega al jounin, este levanta una ceja observándola incrédulo. —¡JAJAJA! Esto es cortesía de la casa, espero disfrutes tu estancia.

La anciana camina y se dirige a un estrecho corredor tras las escaleras, en el cual desaparece tras pocos segundos. El jounin observa en empaque en su mano. —_Como si yo no pudiera conseguir mis propios preservativos, ¡hump!_ —Sin más, el ninja sonríe, guarda el envoltorio en su pantalón y sube por las escaleras.

El lugar es viejo, los escalones rechinan y la decoración es antigua, pero pese a ello parece estar bien acondicionado. No hay signos de humedad ni de polvo. La pintura no es nueva pero tampoco está agrietada o despegándose. En realidad todo parece estar detenido en el tiempo, inmóvil, impasible.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras puede verse un largo y amplio corredor, hay varias puertas a ambos lados del mismo y una ventana al final del pasillo. Aunque por dentro y fuera, el edificio luce imponente debido a su vieja construcción y gran tamaño, en realidad no hay muchas habitaciones en su interior, teniendo en cuenta que la planta inferior es de uso común y no hay más niveles por encima de este, si acaso, el lugar tendrá poco más de media docena de habitaciones a lo mucho.

Con pasos cansinos el ninja avanza por el corredor dirigiéndose hacia sus compañeros, quienes permanecen en el medio del pasillo discutiendo…, de nuevo. _—¿Es que nunca se cansan?_

—Yo digo que lo dejemos a la suerte. —El rubio saca una moneda.

—Como si importara, al final es lo mismo. —El pelicafe se cruza de brazos.

—¡Eso dices tú, pero yo quiero dormir con Sakura-chan! —El pelinegro exclama inocente al tiempo que la pelirosa lo observa.

—¿Pero qué has dicho? ¡Yo no pienso dormir con nadie! —La pelirosa exclama molesta.

—¡Hump! Como si alguien quisiera dormir contigo… —El pelinaranja permanece recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. La pelirosa lo observa con furia.

El peligris se acerca despacio, todos guardan silencio al notar su presencia.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Es que… solo hay tres habitaciones. —Sakura lo observa de reojo, manteniendo su cabeza baja, ligeramente sonrojada y jugueteando con las llaves entre sus dedos.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

—Es que solo hay tres habitaciones y estos idiotas no logan decidir quién dormirá con quien… —El pelinaranja habla sin abrir los ojos, Kakashi lo observa y luego suspira fatigado.

—Si hay tres habitaciones dormiremos dos en cada una, en realidad no importa quien sea, lo dejaremos a la suerte… —Tan pronto el peligris completo su última palabra uno furiosa mirada esmeralda se posó sobre él. —¡Oh! Ya veo el problema. —El jounin se rasca la cabeza mientras los demás varones observan acusadoramente a la pelirosa.

—¡Hum! Sé, que soy una molestia… —La voz de la ojijade llama la atención de su maestro. —¡Pero en realidad es imposible razonar con ellos…! Son, son… ¡IDIOTAS!—La Kunoichi se acerca a su maestro y los señala alterada, estos la observan con miradas recriminatorias. —Pero sé, que usted es un líder sabio, y sabrá tomar la mejor decisión. —La pelirosa se sujeta a su chaleco, sonríe e incluso pestañea un par de veces. —El jounin se rasca la cabeza, incluso se ruboriza un poco, ahora las miradas lo enfocan a él.

—Ejem, ¡bien! Lo que haremos será esto. —Todos lo observan atentamente. —La habitación del fondo será de Sakura.

—¡Perfecto! —La joven brinca de alegría y corre a hacia la puerta indicada para de inmediato entrar en ella. Los demás ninjas la observan perderse tras la madera para luego observar furiosos al Hatake.

—Y la habitación de ese otro extremo será la mía. —Sonriente el peligris regresa sobre sus pasos y abre la puerta al principio del corredor.

—Y nosotros. —El inocente Eiichiro se señala a sí mismo, los otros observan a su líder con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ustedes, tendrán la fortuna de conocerse mejor al convivir en la misma habitación. —

—Pero solo hay una cama. —Revira Eiichiro.

—Algunos tendrán que dormir en el suelo.

—Pero…

—Lo siento, es hora de dormir. —El jounin cierra la puerta. El resto se queda mirando cuando de pronto la puerta abre de nuevo. —Por cierto, uno de ustedes tiene que montar guardia, recuerden que aún estamos en misión. ¡Buenas noches! —De nueva cuenta la madera se cierra otra vez.

Desanimados y confundidos el grupo abre la puerta frente a ellos, la del medio del pasillo. En el interior el cuarto es amplio, solo tiene una cama pero el piso es de madera, tiene baño con regadera y hay una ventana al fondo donde puede verse la plaza.

—No esta tan mal después de todo. —Eiichiro sonríe a sus compañeros.

—¡SON LAS DIEEEEZ! ¡Con un demonio! ¡YA DUÉRMANSE!—Una rugosa voz resuena del subsuelo y luego todo queda en penumbras.

—¡Demonios!

En otra habitación, el peligris se toma un momento para observar el lugar. El cuarto es amplio, al menos más que su departamento en Konoha, y la prácticamente total ausencia de muebles hace que se vea aún más amplio. A la derecha hay una cama y junto a esta un pequeño buro sobre el cual hay una toalla, una jarra con agua, un vaso y un par de velas. Del lado izquierdo, frente a la cama, un muro vacío hace resaltar los contornos de una pequeña puerta, la cual seguramente es el baño, una comodidad poco usual en lugares como este. Finalmente, en la pared del fondo, una enorme ventana destaca por un par de largas cortinas blancas que la cubren, apenas suficientemente gruesas como para distorsionar sus contornos.

La voz de la dueña del lugar se escucha, las luces se apagan y el peligris suspira cansado. Lentamente camina hacia la ventana, deja en el suelo la mochila con sus cosas, y de un movimiento corre la tela que cubre el cristal. Ráfagas de luz penetran a la habitación, farolas, edificios y la misma luna llena ayudan a que el pequeño refugio no sea tan desolador.

Quizá no es la mejor iluminación pero es suficiente para no tropezar. A fin de cuentas el peligris está acostumbrado a llegar a casa, arrojar todo a un lado y simplemente tirarse sobre la cama, aunque falta un detalle… De nueva cuenta el jounin observa la ventana, localiza el seguro y lo gira, de un empujón la ventana está abierta dejando el paso libre a una suave y fresca brisa.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción el peligris observa las tentadoras sabanas, da un par de pasos para acercarse y finalmente se deja caer, rebotando ligeramente y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Parece que no le será difícil dormir en aquel lugar, o al menos eso cree, ya que en ese instante alguien toca a la puerta.

—¡Sensei! ¿Puedo pasar? —La voz de la pelirosa lo obliga abrir los ojos, de ser otro la negativa hubiera sido instantánea, pero en realidad le resulta difícil negarle algo a su joven alumna.

—¡Claro! La puerta está abierta, puedes pa… —No ha terminado su frase cuando la pelirosa ya se encuentra rodeando la cama observándolo y dirigiéndose al buró, justo frente a sus ojos.

—¿Por qué no ha prendido sus velas?—La joven la joven coloca un par de píldoras sobre el buró, abre el cajón y saca un candelero, colocándolo sobre el mueble y depositando una vela en su interior. A continuación busca en el mismo cajón y saca una pequeña caja de fósforos. Tras encender uno y con este prender el pabilo de la vela, la joven se dirige a la ventana. —¿Y por qué tiene la ventana abierta? —Tras cerrar el cristal la joven observa a su maestro frunciendo el ceño y negando con la cabeza a modo de reprimenda.

—Y tú, ¿por qué no traes puesto ese largo vestido? En verdad te quedaba bien, hacia resaltar tus belleza. —El jounin se incorpora sentándose en la orilla de la cama, disfrutando el sonrojo de su alumna y su repentina mudez.

—Yo… es que… —La pelirosa ya no viste la prenda blanca de momentos antes, en su lugar lleva puesto un pantalón holgado y una camiseta. Es bien sabido por el jounin que esa es su ropa típica para dormir, al menos lo es cuando está en misión, porque al estar sola ella acostumbra vestir prendas mucho más comodas, como un diminuto short o unas frescas pantaletas… ¡Si lo sabrá él!

—¡Jaja! No tienes que responder si no quieres. —El peligris sonríe divertido. —Al final, es tu derecho el vestir como quieras. —El mayor se levanta y se acerca a la joven, acortando la distancia rápidamente. —Así como es mi derecho… —Frente a frente, el peligris se sigue acercando peligrosamente, haciendo ruborizar a la pelirosa más y más. —Así como es mi derecho… —Ambos observan sus ojos, Sakura se mantiene inmóvil, sus músculos no le responden, y los labios de su maestro están casi sobre los suyos…

—¿Su derecho…? —Involuntariamente los labios de la pelirosa se estiran, el peligris pasa su brazo a un costado de ella, rozándola tentadoramente por encima del hombro.

—Sí, mi derecho… de abrir esta ventana. —El jounin sonríe, abre de nueva cuenta la ventana y se aleja, recostándose en la cama con una sonrisa cínica.

La joven le observa incrédula, luego voltea hacia la ventana y devuelve la vista hacia su maestro.

—Se… ¡se-sensei!

—Dime. —El jounin se estira en la cama, colocando sus brazos tras la nuca y observándola divertido.

—Usted es un… un… un idiota ¡IDIOTA!

—Un idiota… ¿idiota? —El jounin hace una mirada confundido, pero de inmediato su sonrisa vuelve a su boca.

—¡Arrrgh! —La kunoichi camina molesta y sale de la habitación. El jounin observa la puerta cerrarse para de inmediato volver a abrirse.

—¿Se te olvido algo?

—¡Hump! Venía a revisar su herida, pero veo que se siente bien así que estaría de más.

—¡Me siento bien! —El jounin sonríe tras la máscara.

—Aun así debo revisarlo. —La pelirosa cierra los ojos entrando de nueva cuenta y cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

—Mmm, como digas… —El peligris se pone de pie y se saca la camiseta de encima, dejando al descubierto su musculatura. Sakura siente como la sangre se le va a la cabeza por el inesperado gesto.

—¡Oiga! ¿Pero qué hace? —La joven desvía la mirada e intenta cubrirse los ojos disimuladamente.

—Dijiste que me examinarías. —El peligris arroja la camiseta a una esquina y coloca ambos brazos a sus costados, sujetando su cintura, remarcando aún más sus músculos.

—Pero no así.

—¿Entonces cómo?— El mayor sonríe pícaramente, acercándose a su alumna quien se encuentra inmóvil, intentando desviar la mirada.

—Es que yo, primero… Este…

—…

—Debe darse un baño… ¡Eso! ¡Necesito que tome una ducha primero!

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¡Claro! No puedo revisarlo en estas condiciones, estuvo en combate, está sucio y lleno de sudor.

—Mmm… ¿Segura? Eso nunca fue impedimento en el pasado, curaste mis heridas muchas veces en el campo de batalla. —El jounin se inclina acercando su rostro al de su aprendiz, disfrutando el sonrojo que su cercanía ocasiona en ella.

—¡Pero no estamos en el campo de batalla! —La joven responde casi gritando, con esos ojos saltones que tanto asustan a Naruto, pero los cuales él ha aprendido a disfrutar.

—Bien, te hare caso, me bañare. —El jounin se incorpora pero sin dar un paso atrás y manteniendo la mirada sobre su alumna en todo momento.

—Estamos de acuerdo sensei… —La pelirosa le observa, y al ver que él no se mueve es ella quien decide dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, aumentando la distancia entre ellos.

Dicho esto ambos quedan en medio de la habitación, ella desviando la vista y sosteniendo un diminuto maletín, que el jounin ni siquiera noto antes, y él observándola fijamente, con el torso descubierto, situación que aún incomoda a Sakura a pesar de ir aumentando la distancia poco a poco.

—Este… iré a dar una vuelta, mientras usted se refresca.

—Me parece bien.

—Conseguiré algunas vendas y desinfectante.

—Correcto.

—¡Ah! No olvide tomar las píldoras, le ayudarán a mitigar el dolor.

—Bien.

—Bueno… me voy…

—Adelante.

La kunoichi abre la puerta lentamente, volteando a ver a su maestro y despidiéndose con la mano un par de veces más. Finalmente llega al pasillo y cierra la puerta tras de sí. En cuanto la madera cruje cerrándose, la joven cubre su rostro con ambas manos y grita ahogadamente.

—¡Sakura, aún puedo escucharte! —La voz de su maestro tras la madera hace que la joven abra los ojos y se sonroje cual tomate, y de inmediato corre escaleras abajo.

—¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! —La voz de la kunoichi se pierde tras cada paso.

En el interior el peligris se acerca a la ventana, y observa el exterior, siguiendo con la vista a la joven de cabellos rosados correr por en medio de la plaza. Ella repite la misma palabra una y otra vez andando de un lado a otro aparentemente sin rumbo fijo.

—¡Hump! No eres tonta… —El jounin, se recarga en el marco de la ventana observando como su alumna finalmente se detiene, dándose coscorrones en la cabeza. —El tonto soy yo.

El guerrero permanece observando a su compañera durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente decide alejarse del cristal. Se acerca al buró, observa las pastillas, toma el vaso de agua y lo bebe de un solo movimiento. Posteriormente termina de quitarse sus prendas y las arroja a la misma esquina olvidada donde se encuentra su camiseta. Camina sin pudor por la habitación, sintiendo el viento acariciar su piel desnuda. Abre la puerta del baño y tras un titubeo se detiene, vuelve la vista y regresa tras sus pasos, toma la toalla, la estira y la coloca sobre su hombro, caminando de nueva cuenta hacia la regadera.

Al llegar a la puerta nuevamente se detiene, lleva su mano al rostro y toca su máscara. —Hump… debería quitarme esto también. —El jounin da la vuelta y regresa por el mismo camino, coloca un dedo entre su piel y la tela, está a punto de tirar de ella cuando siente un mareo. La habitación da vueltas, intenta mantenerse de pie pero el cuerpo no le responde, inadvertidamente se inclina un poco, sus brazos caen sobre la cama, la toalla se desliza, sus rodillas se flexionan, no puede resistir más, intenta sujetarse, incorporarse, ¡pero es inútil! Finalmente cae al suelo, permaneciendo inerte, perdiéndose en las penumbras y el silencio.

En la otra alcoba, los demás jounin intentan decidir quién dormirá en la cama y quien en el suelo. Eiichiro quita algunos hilos de paja a su sombrero e invita a sus compañeros a tomar uno. Al final las pajillas más largas aseguran un lugar confortable a su poseedor, para el resto la fría madera del suelo es la recompensa.

—¡Yupi! ¡Dormiré en la cama! Aunque hubiera preferido a Sakura como compañera… —Eiichiro salta y de espaldas se tira a la cama con los brazos extendidos, rebotando y volviendo a caer para luego permanece boca abajo, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada, mientras Masami lo mira molesto.

—Era obvio que Sakura no dormiría en la misma habitación que nosotros. ¡Ahora muévete que quiero dormir! —La voz de Masami llama la atención de Eiichiro quien tras observarlo por un momento gira su cuerpo y le da la espalda al pelicafé.

Al lado izquierdo de la cama se encuentra el enorme Akira, quien se acomoda en el suelo, sentándose sobre sus piernas, cerrando los ojos y colocándose en posición de loto, como cada noche antes de dormir. Del otro extremo, justo frente a la ventana, se encuentra el pelinaranja Tite, de pie y apoyando ambas manos sobre su katana, observando el cielo justo como acostumbra cada noche.

Eiichiro se gira observando el techo, luego se estira de nueva cuenta golpeando inadvertidamente a Masami, quien ya se encuentra recostado en el otro extremo de la cama de espalda a su compañero. El pelinegro encoge los brazos de inmediato, imaginando la molestia en el rostro de su camarada quien en cambio no se mueve ni pronuncia palabra alguna. El delgado pelinegro observa el techo en penumbras, iluminado por la tenue luz de un par de velas y los rayos de luna que entran por la ventana. En su boca no se dibuja la sonrisa que siempre adorna su rostro. De reojo observa a Tite frente a la ventana, luego gira la cabeza al otro lado y encuentra a Akira meditando, finalmente suspira sonoramente observando de reojo la espalda de Masami, quien parece haberse dormido a pesar del golpe.

—Oigan… ¿Por qué creen que Kakashi es tan amable con Sakura? —La voz de Eiichiro se escucha sin más, sin ningún tipo de énfasis o expresión.

—¡Hump! ¿Por qué ha de ser? Porque ella tiene pechos. —La voz de Tite le hace voltear en dirección de su compañero, pero el pelinaranja permanece impávido observando a través del cristal, con su acostumbrada mueca de disgusto.

—Puede ser… Pero… —Eiichiro voltea en dirección de su otro compañero. —Pero… Akira también tiene pechos y no lo trata igual. —El susodicho abre los ojos de golpe.

—Estos no son pechos, son pectorales, ¿entiendes?

—Lo sé… Aun así los tuyos son más grandes que los de Sakura... — Eiichiro y Akira se observan, el primero inexpresivo y el segundo con los ojos entrecerrados, finalmente una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del rubio.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. ¡Hahahaha! —Ambos empiezan a reír, incluso Masami ríe entre dientes, cubriéndose la boca e intentando fingir que duerme.

Lo siguiente fueron sus acostumbradas bromas, muchas de las cuales giraban en torno de su pelirosa compañera y su explosivo carácter, otras se enfocaban más en su líder de equipo y en sus múltiples "peculiaridades". Pero aun cuando disfrutan reírse a costa de sus camaradas ausentes, poco a poco la plática comenzó a dirigirse a otros temas, como el sombrero de paja de Eiichiro y el relato de como lo había ganado en un duelo "justo" contra un espantapájaros, obviamente también le gano la camiseta y los pantaloncillos. O la anécdota sobre el cabello rubio de Akira, que curiosamente no es su tono natural, sino que empezó a teñírselo porque a su novia le agradaba ese color. Lo extraño es que rompió con ella hace ya varios años atrás. También hablaron de Tite y su extraña obsesión por los kimonos, quien no pierde oportunidad para agregar uno nuevo a su colección, solo comparable con su obsesión por las armas blancas y su extraño concepto de combate honorable y muerte honrosa tras él filo de sus armas preferidas. Finalmente toco el turno a Masami, de quien acordaron que no había nada que decir porque era un tipo de lo más aburrido.

La conversación se extendió por largo rato, con las bromas de Akira, Eiichiro y Masami, quien por cierto ya no fingía dormir. Sin embargo, a pesar de las risas y los temas increpables, Tite permaneció con su vista fija hacia el exterior, pero sin observar el cielo como era su costumbre. En luegar de ello permaneció observando la plaza y la lenta muerte de su bullicioso transitar de gente.

—¿Y qué opinan de Sakura? ¿Les parece bonita? —Eiichiro sonríe ante su propia pregunta.

—¡Puff! ¡Claro! Si te gustan las chiquillas pelirosas, ¡jajaja! —La risa de Akira se contagia rápidamente a Masami, quien niega con la cabeza mientras deja caer su cabeza en la almohada, cubriéndose la frente con la mano.

—¡Vamos! Tampoco es tan joven. ¿Tendrá unos veinte? —Eiichiro hace cuentas con los dedos.

—Aunque no lo sea, sigue estando fuera de tu alcance. —El de cabello marrón interviene.

—¿Lo dices por Kakashi?

—¡Claro que lo digo por él! ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de cómo se observan? —El pelicafe observa de reojo al pelinegro, aun cubriendo su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

—Y como se hablan… ¡Jajaja! Si hasta parece que él repite las cursilerías de sus novelas.

—¡Tienes razón Akira! ¡Y ella le sigue el juego sin siquiera notarlo! ¡Jajaja! —El rubio y el castaño ríen mientras Eiichiro baja la vista.

Frente a la ventana, Tite agacha ligeramente la cabeza, cierra los ojos y resopla con pesadez. Intenta ignorar los comentarios de sus compañeros, desearía perderse por una ocasión de la recurrente discusión que esos tres llevan a cabo cada noche, como si no conocieran ya sus robóticas respuestas. En principio, hablar de mujeres le parece entretenido, y más si se trata de dejar en ridículo a sus respectivos pretendientes, sin embargo, hablar de Sakura le parece sumamente cansino, más si la discusión sucede cada noche y con las mismas ridículas preguntas. _¿Acaso no existen otros hombres en el mundo? ¿Acaso necesariamente debe ser emparejada con ese sujeto? ¿Por qué Kakashi? ¡¿Por qué él…?!_

El pelinaranja abre los ojos, su vista atraviesa el cristal, vuela por encima de la plaza y llega al otro lado de la misma donde una figura de cabellera rosada entra a una farmacia. _—¡Sakura!_ —Su mirada se fija en la distante figura y entonces siente una agitada respiración por encima de su nuca.

—¿Te gusta Sakura?

—¡Que! ¡Yo no…! — El de cabellos anaranjados se gira estrepitosamente al escuchar esa voz tras de él, casi tropieza con sus propios pies y termina soltando su katana que resuena sonoramente contra el suelo.

Frente a él se ubica Eiichiro quien lo observa confundido. Al fondo Akira y Masami le observan igual de confundidos. Todos guardan silencio hasta que Eiichiro comienza a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Te gusta! ¿Verdad?

—¡No!

—¡Anda! ¡Admítelo! A mí me gusta y no me da vergüenza admitirlo.

—¡Te digo que no! y hazte a un lado.

Tite empuja al pelinegro y camina hacia la puerta. A su paso observa al rubio y al castaño con molestia, estos le devuelven una mirada serena y no dicen una sola palabra. Finalmente el pelinaranja abre la puerta, observa a Eiichiro por una última vez y sale de la habitación azotando la madera con fuerza tras de él. Akira y Masami se miran incrédulos mientras Eiichiro sigue sonriendo.

—¡Si, le gusta! ¡Jajajaja!

Por el corredor se escuchan los pasos firmes, furiosos, del jounin. Por un momento parece que bajara por la escalera, incluso desciende un par de escalones, pero luego se detiene, espera un momento y regresa por donde ha venido. Poco a poco el caminar estrepitoso se diluye, los pasos son más tranquilos y silenciosos, incluso puede sentirse cierta duda en los mismos. Lentamente el pelinaranja camina por el pasillo, observado la puerta de la habitación del peligris en primera instancia, luego la de sus compañeros y finalmente llega hasta la habitación de la joven pelirosa. Levanta la mano y, dudoso, golpea un par de veces.

—¿Pero que estoy haciendo? —Niega con la cabeza y se recarga en la puerta pegando la frente a la madera.

Permanece inmóvil por largo rato, de reojo observa el corredor vacío y silencioso.

—Esperar aquí puede ser sospechoso, será mejor entrar… si, ¡hump! , será mejor entrar. —Riendo para sí mismo, dudando de sus propias palabras, toma la perilla y la gira, abriéndose paso al interior de la habitación de su compañera. Da un ultimo atisbo al corredor y sin pensarlo mucho entra en la habitación por completo.

Afuera, al otro lado de la plaza, una pequeña farmacia es uno de los pocos negocios que permanecen abiertos. A pesar de que la ciudad no mantiene el dinamismo de minutos antes, en este local siguen entrando y saliendo clientes, la mayoría de ellos visitantes y viajeros que se encuentran realizando compras nocturnas para cenar algo o para disfrutar de la noche de mejor manera. La clientela es tal, que incluso la joven kunoichi tuvo que hacer fila y esperar unos minutos a que la atendieran. Situación que agradeció, ya que le daba tiempo para serenar sus pensamientos y emociones. Tras esperar un largo rato, finalmente llego su turno y un sonriente hombre de bigote, camisa roja, gorra del mismo color y tirantes azules la saludo efusivamente.

—¡Muy buenas noches! Mi nombre es Shigueru. ¿En que puedo servirle?

—¡Buenas noches! Este… quiero un paquete de vendas y un desinfectante.

—¡Con mucho gusto señorita! —El hombre rápidamente corrió tras los anaqueles buscando los artículos mencionados. Sakura permaneció en el mostrador observando los productos en exhibición.

El local era pequeño pero perfectamente bien surtido. En los anaqueles al fondo podían verse cientos de cajas de medicamento perfectamente ordenadas una junto a la otra. En el mostrador se tenían montones de frascos de vitaminas y suplementos alimenticios. En una vitrina al lado derecho se tenían artículos de higiene personal, como cepillos de dientes y dentífricos de diversas marcas. Del otro lado había otra vitrina con instrumentos médicos como medidores de presión, de azúcar, termómetros y abate lenguas de todos los tamaños y colores. Incluso hay una esquina donde se tienen decenas de vendas y desinfectantes de todo tipo, es curioso que el encargado haya tenido que ir tras los anaqueles a buscar ese material y que además, dicha tarea, le tome tanto tiempo.

—¡Puff! —Sakura recarga un codo en el mostrador y su barbilla en la mano. Gira los ojos en todas direcciones, dándose cuenta que no hay nadie, de hecho, ella es el último cliente que queda en el lugar.

Con una mueca de aburrimiento, de nueva cuenta gira su mirada dando un repaso a todos los artículos que examino una y otra vez minutos antes, cuando aún hacía fila. Finalmente sus ojos se posan al frente dándose cuenta que una pequeña caja de acrílico que no vio antes. Quizá por ser demasiado pequeña y estar oculta tras la caja registradora y montañas de aspirinas. Pero ahora que su rostro está más cerca no pudo evitar préstale atención.

—Divertidos colores, nuevos sabores y más duración… —Sin percatarse de sus propias palabras, comenzó a leer los empaques uno a uno. —Diversión y aventura, más satisfacción… —Su mirada aburrida seguía leyendo, y su labios hablando. —No te conformes con poco, eleva la temperatura… —De pronto los ojos de la pelirosa se abrieron de golpe y sus mejillas se enrojecieron. —Los mejores condones solo aquí… ¡Ah!

—Si señorita, es un producto nuevo. ¿Quiere probarlos? ¡A su novio le encantarán! —De la nada el hombre apareció frente a ella, ya con su pedido listo y empacado.

—¡Eh! ¡No, no, no! ¡No tengo novio! ¡Yo solo…!

—¡Ah! No se preocupe, se cómo es eso. Mi filosofía es la discreción ante todo, después de todo no es algo que me incumba. Pero aun así no debería de ser tímida. Que no le dé pena, es algo natural, y le conviene comprarlos puesto están a muy buen precio. ¡Son importados, de la mejor calidad!

—Pero no tengo novio, yo solo estoy con unos amigos y… —El hombre levanta la ceja. —¡Pero no estoy con ninguno de ellos! ¡Ni siquiera me gustan! Bueno, son guapos y, usted sabe, es agradable estar con ellos, pero aun no hacemos esas cosas… —El hombre levanta más la ceja. —Digo, no pensamos hacer nada de eso, no es lo nuestro, solo somos amigos…

—No me lo tome a mal señorita, pero créame que debería llevarlos, ya cuando la urgencia gana más vale estar prevenido.

—Pero yo no vine a comprar eso. ¡No lo necesito! Lo que yo necesito solo son las vendas. —La joven toma la bolsa que el tendero le preparo con su pedido, levanta su maletín y lo abre para meter los productos dentro. En ese instante Sakura queda inmóvil, el tendero abre los ojos y luego observa a la pelirosa de reojo.

Dentro del maletín hay varias vendas perfectamente acomodadas, varios frascos de medicamento y una enorme botella de desinfectante, sin mencionar decenas de instrumentos quirúrgicos y pastillas perfectamente catalogadas en diminutos frascos.

—Esto no… yo no… —La kunoichi no sabe qué decir, ella solo siente como un inmenso rubor se apodera de sus mejillas.

—Le diré lo que voy a hacer, le cobrare esto…. —El hombre teclea números en la caja registradora y extiende la mano, Sakura le coloca unas monedas y el hombre sonríe. —Y le obsequiare esto… —A continuación el bigotudo coloca en la mano de la joven unas monedas de cambio y un envoltorio metálico.

—¡Oiga pero yo no…!

—¡Tsh tsh tsh! No diga nada, es un regalo. Si lo usa o no, es asunto suyo. ¡Ande! Tómelo y vaya a descansar.

—Pero yo… —Sakura sostiene el envoltorio en la palma de la mano, mientras el hombre camina rodeando el mostrador y la empuja suavemente fuera del negocio

—No se preocupe, tiene garantía por diez años, estoy seguro que en algún momento le será útil. ¡Ande! ¡Vaya y disfrútelo!

—Gra-gracias… —El hombre se despide saludando mientras Sakura se aleja lentamente, observando el objeto en su mano y sin saber qué hacer con el. —Condón súper resistente, extra largo y con un delicioso sabor a mentol… — Leyendo la etiqueta, confusa, Sakura se detiene, levanta la mirada y arruga la frente. —¿Mentol? ¡Odio el mentol! —Gira la cabeza, en ese momento el hombre la observa, sonríe y baja la cortina del negocio. —¡¿MENTOL?! —Casi gritando, Sakura deja caer sus brazos, observa hacia lo alto y hace una mueca de incredulidad.

Minutos después, la joven sube por las escaleras del hostal, con pasos lentos, pensativa y con las mejillas aun sonrojadas. Se coloca frente a la habitación de su maestro, da un respiro y toca a la puerta.

—¡Sensei! ¿Puedo pasar? —La joven espera respuesta pero no escucha nada. —¡Sensei! ¿Me escucha? —La pelirosa abre la puerta y entra a la habitación.

Todo está oscuro, las cortinas se mecen y las velas están apagadas por el evidente resoplar del viento.

—¡Sensei! Ya le he dicho que no deje la ventana abierta. —Sakura camina hacia la ventana, cerrándola. —Y si va a bañarse lo mejor es que cierre la puerta. —Acomodando las cortinas, la joven voltea en dirección del baño, observando la puerta abierta, luego voltea hacia la cama y entre la oscuridad logra observar la toalla blanca sobre esta.

—¡Ah! ¡Y no debería dejar la toalla sobre la cama! Se va humedecer el colchón y… —Al caminar hacia la cama la joven tropieza y cae al suelo. —¿Pero qué…? —Intentando observar en la oscuridad, en busca del objeto con que se tropezó, estira la mano y encuentra a su maestro desmayado. —¡SENSEI! —Rápidamente la kunoichi intenta levantar al jounin pero el peso le gana, y la falta de ropa en su mentor le dificulta aún más la maniobra, así que simplemente lo recuesta sobre sus piernas y comienza a examinarlo, intentando contener sus emociones y controlar su mente.

—¿Pero qué paso? ¿Cómo sucedió esto? —La joven observa con preocupación a su maestro de quien no logra sentir sus signos vitales, ya que por más que intenta concentrarse no consigue enfocar su mente. De pronto su mano siente una humedad, al revisarla se da cuenta que es sangre. —¡Sensei, no! ¡No me haga esto! —Desesperada la joven sujeta a su maestro y como puede lo jala hasta subirlo y recostarlo en la cama, estira la mano y de un movimiento corre las cortinas, iluminando tenuemente el lugar. Por un instante observa a su maestro, recostado frente a ella, sin prenda alguna, entonces un rubor inunda sus mejillas pero de inmediato agita el rostro y lo apacigua. —No es momento para pensar en tonterías. —Cierra los ojos y respira profundo, al abrir los parpados de nueva cuenta su mirada es diferente, mucho más firme y decidida. De inmediato enfoca la vista en el Hatake revisando rápidamente las posibles heridas, se coloca de rodillas junto a la cama y sujeta su mano para de inmediato inclinarse hasta acercar su rostro a la altura de la boca del peligris. Tras unos segundos en esa posición la kunoichi sonríe ya que ha logrado sentir el aliento de su mayor estrellarse contra su mejilla, de reojo observa como el abdomen de su maestro se expande y contrae en señal de respiración. Entre sus dedos ha podido sentir el pulso calmado, pero constante de su mentor.

Ya más tranquila, la kunoichi se aparta un poco y coloca sus manos sobre el abdomen de su maestro, cierra los ojos e intenta concentrar su chakra pero es inútil, días de viaje y combates continuos han mermado sus fuerzas, además que su concentración no está en su mejor nivel. Abre el ojo derecho y observa disimuladamente la parte baja de su maestro, el rubor vuelve a su rostro. _—¡Hump! Parezco una novata. ¡Tonta! ¡Cómo si nunca hubieras visto un cuerpo desnudo! _—Molesta consigo misma, por el rumbo que toman sus pensamientos, se estira por encima del cuerpo de su sensei, sujeta la sabana y la desliza por encima de su maestro, cubriéndolo de la cintura para abajo.

De nueva cuenta concentra la energía en sus manos, en esta ocasión un fulgor verde sale de ellas. Lentamente la joven recorre el cuerpo de su maestro, examinando sus órganos internos y revisando su sangre y músculos en busca de algún veneno escondido. Todo parece estar bien y funcionando correctamente. Finalmente llega al lugar de la herida que reviso tiempo atrás, el filoso kunai parece haber entrado muy profundamente pero sin dañar nada importante, aun así dejo una gran herida que tardará bastante en sanar. La joven coloca sus manos sobre la herida, un fulgor verde sale de ellas pero de inmediato desaparece, la joven cierra los puños en señal de frustración.

—Si tan solo pudiera usar mi chakra lo sanaría de inmediato. ¡Demonios! No debí gastar todas mis píldoras… — A pesar de los múltiples regaños de su maestro, la joven ojijade ha mantenido su mala costumbre de usar las llamadas "píldoras del soldado" que le ayudan a regenerar la energía gastada en el combate. Una y otra vez su maestro le pidió no usarlas, pero tras el argumento de que las necesitaba, ella seguía haciendo uso de ellas indiscriminadamente. —Si tan solo le hubiese hecho caso. Una sola píldora, ¡solo una! —De pronto la pelirosa abre los ojos. —¡Pildoras! —Voltea en dirección del buró y observa el vaso vacío. Está a punto de levantarse cuando siente que una mano sujeta su muñeca.

—¿Sa-sakura…? —Ella voltea al escuchar la voz y observa los ojos de su maestro mirándole.

—¡Sensei! ¿Está bien? ¡Qué alegría! —Instintivamente la joven abraza a su maestro.

—Lo estoy, pero… ¿Qué sucedió? —Sorprendido, el peligris siente los delicados brazos de su joven alumna rodearle, la observa dudoso pero finalmente corresponde al abrazo, recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la pelirosa, disfrutando el contacto y el suave aroma de su cabello.

—No lo sé, yo llegue al cuarto y lo encontré tirado, sin ropa y… —De pronto los ojos de la pelirosa se abren de golpe, a su conciencia llega la cordura y a su rostro borbotones de sangre hirviendo, en sus manos la cálida espalda de su maestro desquicia sus emociones. Por un instante piensa en alejarse y salir corriendo, parte de ella lo intenta, pero otro parte se lo impide, e incluso le exige permanecer un poco más, mucho más.

—¿Sin ropa…? —Aparentemente sin comprender del todo el significado de sus propias palabras, el jounin acerca más su rostro al cuello de su compañera, disfrutando su calidez y deseando probar esa hermosa piel, ahora separada solo por ese molesto pedazo de tela.

—Este… Creo que las pastillas le afectaron. —La joven siente como el jounin incrusta su rosto en su cabello y como sus manos, originalmente en su espalda, bajan rápidamente a lugares más peligrosos. —¡Sensei! Debo… Debe, descansar. El efecto de las pastillas durará un tiempo todavía, lo mejor es que se recueste y duerma un poco. —La joven intenta separarse pero los brazos de su maestro la sostienen con fuerza

—¡No quiero que te vayas! —Como si de un niño se tratase, el jounin aprieta más a su compañera, uniendo sus cuerpos y disfrutando sus contornos, aun pese a esa molesta ropa.

La joven siente como la mano de su maestro busca un hueco entre sus ropas, intentando deslizarse por debajo de su camiseta, de pronto, inesperados besos recorren su cuello, aun con mascara, pero suficientemente intensos como para hacerla brincar.

—¡Sensei! Debo… irme… —La joven lo empuja y se incorpora, titubea un poco y luego intenta alejarse, pero antes de dar paso alguno un par de brazos la sujetan desde atrás y rodean su cintura.

—¡No te dejare ir! —Con su embriagadora voz al oído y su cálido aliento en su nuca, la joven se congela, dejándose llevar por las emociones.

—Pero… nosotros, no podemos… —Girando el rostro, observando los ojos de su maestro, siente como las manos de este se deslizan por encima de su ropa. Ella coloca sus propias manos sobre las de él, en principio intentando detenerlo pero finalmente ayudándole a retirar sus propias prendas.

—Somos compañeros, claro que podemos… —La playera de la joven cae al suelo, el hombre acaricia el vientre de la pelirosa delineando el borde del short que lleva puesto, tirando de el hacia abajo y finalmente haciéndolo caer.

—Somos amigos. —La pelirosa inclina la cabeza de lado dando espacio a que el peligris se incruste por completo en su cuello.

—Los amigos también hacen estas cosas… — Las palabras sobran, los actos hablan por sí solos, pero aun así la duda prevalece.

—¿En verdad? —La joven se gira y observa a su mentor, posa sus manos en su pecho, dudando.

—¡De verdad! —El sonríe mientras desliza sus manos por la espalda de la joven, localizando el broche del sostén y liberándolo. La prenda cae al suelo reuniéndose con las demás. La joven permanece con los brazos en alto, cubriendo su pecho, sonrojada, observando su maestro en un inicio pero luego desviando la mirada evidentemente avergonzada.

—No… no sensei, no puedo… son las pastillas… causan confusión y… —Con los ojos cerrados, la joven cierra los puños y comprime los brazos contra su pecho.

—¿Locura? —El jounin se inclina y sujeta la barbilla de la joven, esta abre los ojos y se sorprende por la cercanía. Este le sonríe e inserta un dedo bajo su máscara. —Por qué siento que me vuelves loco… —A continuación tira de la mascará y le planta un fugaz beso, quien sorprendida permanece inmóvil.

—Se- sensei… —Sonrojada, observa a su maestro.

—Sakura… —Decidido, se acerca una vez más, lentamente, con la plena intención de alargar el contacto mucho más tiempo.

Ambos se guardan silencio, acercan sus rostros lentamente, y cuando están a milímetros de distancia la puerta, cierran los ojos, preparan sus labios y… y entonces… ¡la puerta se abre!

Minutos antes, en otra habitación, un taciturno Tite permanece sentado al borde de la cama observando las estrellas tras la ventana. De pronto voltea hacia la puerta y la observa en silencio.

—Creo que ya tardo demasiado, será mejor ir a buscarla.

Decidido como solo él puede ser, se incorpora rápidamente y camina hacia la puerta saliendo de la habitación rápidamente. Camina decidido por el pasillo hasta que se detiene justo al filo de la escalera, voltea hacia atrás observando las puertas de sus compañeros y de su líder.

—Será mejor avisarles. ¡Hump! —Odiando su propio sentido del deber, su obsesión por el orden y el respeto a los protocolos, camina a la puerta de su maestro.

Está apunto de golpear la puerta cuando unos ruidos y un extraño quejido lo ponen alerta. Intenta sujetar su espada, pero recuerda que olvido traerla consigo. Duda por un instante hasta que otra voz llama su atención.

—¡Sakura! —De inmediato sujeta la perilla y abre la puerta presurosa. Entra en la habitación dispuesto al combate, pero la escena que encuentra le congela los músculos.

Sakura y Kakashi frente a la ventana, el sujetándola de los hombros y ella apoyando sus manos en la cintura del mayor. Con sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro, los ojos cerrados y la trompita parada. Ella vistiendo… solo unas diminutas bragas, casi imperceptibles en la oscuridad, y él, bueno, él completa y absolutamente desnudo. Todo enmarcado con un hermoso resplandor lunar y las luces brillantes de la ciudad. La escena es de lo más romántica y artística, de no ser porque se trata de Sakura, su compañera de equipo y de Kakashi, su respetable líder.

—¡Hump! Debí imaginarlo. —Ambas figuras giran sus rostros observando al pelinaranja. Giran el rostro y se observan entre ellos, ruborizándose notoriamente, para de inmediato separarse. Ella cubriéndose el pecho con ambas manos, y él sentándose en la cama, cubriéndose con la sabana.

—Tite, esto no es lo que piensas.

—¡Ja! ¡Sí que lo es! Pero no se preocupen por mí, yo ya me iba. —Sin decir más el pelinaraja da la media vuelta y sale de la habitación.

—¡Tite, espera! —Recogiendo sus ropas del suelo, la joven se viste rápidamente. —¡Sensei! ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Se… ¿Sensei? —La joven observa la cama y el jounin permanece acostado, completamente cubierto por la sabana, con la cabeza recostada en la almohada y ¿roncando? —¡SENSEI! ¡AH! —Molesta, la joven sale de la habitación.

En el dormitorio contiguo los jounin se despertaron al escuchar los gritos, el primero en salir al rescate fue Eiichiro que en cuanto llegó al pasillo se encontró con Tite saliendo de la habitación de Kakashi.

—¡Eh! ¡Tite! ¿Qué sucede? —El de cabellos anaranjados camina furioso y lo observa de reojo.

—¡No preguntes! —Sin decir nada más, el pelinaranja baja rápidamente por las escaleras, alejándose. Eiichiro está a punto de seguirlo cuando la puerta se abre de nueva cuenta saliendo en esta ocasión la pelirosa, quien lleva la camiseta a medio poner y un sostén en la mano.

—¡Eh! ¡Sakura! ¿Qué sucede? —La joven camina con paso firme, observa al pelinegro de reojo y sin detenerse continua con su camino.

—¡No preguntes! —Eiichiro se rasca la cabeza confundida, se acerca a la habitación y observa al Hatake en la cama.

—Kakashi ¿Sabes que sucedió?

—¡No preguntes! —La respuesta fue inmediata y sin saber que hacer el pelinegro cerró la puerta y dio vuelta rumbo a su habitación. En el marco de la puerta se encontraban Akira y Masami, observando todo.

—¡Hey! ¡Chicos! De la habitación de Kakashi estaban Tite y Sakura y acaban de salir corriendo, ¿Qué creen que haya pasado? —El rubio y el castaño se observan mutuamente, se sonríen discretamente y dan la media vuelta.

—¡No preguntes!

—Eres muy joven para saberlo. ¡Jajaja! —La risa de Akira desconcierta aún más a Eiichiro quién se queda observando el pasillo confundido.

A la mañana siguiente, el peligris se despierta, se da un baño y se arregla como es su costumbre. Usando su uniforme oficial sin recordar el acuerdo anterior de intentar pasar inadvertidos. Arregla su mochila y baja por las escaleras, siguiendo el ruido y el aroma de la comida.

Inmediatamente bajando, al lado izquierdo de la escalera, se encuentra un comedor y sin dudarlo un instante, el peligris entra en el. Ahí se encuentran sus compañeros, y algunas personas más, todos degustando una gran cantidad de platillos. Especialmente Eiichiro y Akira parecen disfrutar del momento, arrasando con todo.

Decidido a probar algunos bocadillos, el jounin se sienta a la mesa, justo al lado de su pelirosa favorita.

—¡Buenos días! —La sonrisa tras la máscara es seguida por un silencio total. —¡Eh! ¿Qué sucede? —Todos le observan inmóviles, incluso comensales de otras mesas.

Parpadeando un par de ocasiones, gira su rostro hacia su alumna y observa que ella permanece con la cara baja completamente sonrojada. De nueva cuenta levanta la cabeza y puede notar una mirada furiosa en los ojos de Tite, luego observa a Eiichiro quien le regala una enorme sonrisa, Akira lo observa cansado y Masami, bueno, Masami observa el menú aun indeciso sobre que elegir.

—¿Pero qué le pasa a todos?

—Se-sensei… sobre lo de anoche… —La pelirosa juega con sus dedos y mantiene la mirada baja.

—¿Lo de anoche? ¡Cierto! Si gustas podemos continuar después de desayunar.

—¡SENSEI! —El rostro de Sakura se pone completamente rojo, Tite rompe los palillos que tenía entre los dedos, Eiichiro escupe parte de su comida, Akira abre los ojos y Masami simplemente levanta la vista observándolo incrédulo.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué dije?

—Lo de anoche… ¿Recuerda lo que sucedió?

—Anoche… Recuerdo que me ibas a curar la herida, y luego… —El jounin levanta la vista y se rasca la cabeza.

—¿No recuerda nada más? —La joven levanta la mirada y lo observa.

—Mmm… en realidad no. —El ninja baja la vista y le sonríe a su alumna.

—¿De verdad? —Los ojos de esta se iluminan.

—Lo juro, ¿acaso sucedió algo?

—Bueno, es que las píldoras le causaron efectos negativos... —De nueva cuenta la joven desvía la mirada apenada,

—Cuales píldoras. —Los ojos del jounin se abren.

—Las que deje en su habitación y usted se tomó ¿no lo recuerda? —La joven lo observa con molestia, en parte agradece su olvido, pero en parte le molesta.

—Te refieres… —El peligris mete su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta buscando algo. —A estas píldoras... —Triunfante, el ninja extiende la mano, mostrando un botón, algunas monedas, un envoltorio cuadrangular y el par de pastillas que Sakura le dejo la noche anterior.

—¡SENSEI! ¡No se las tomo! Entonces… usted no estaba… —El sonrojo vuelve a la cara de la joven.

—¿Qué es eso? —De la nada Eiichiro se coloca junto al peligris y toma el envoltorio plástico.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya veo que despreciaste mí cortesía! Bueno, no importa, al menos sé que lo pasaron bien ¡eh! —La anciana Rumiko camina al lado de la mesa y le guiña un ojo a Kakashi, el resto la observan y luego dirigen la mirada al peligris.

—¡Así que lo tenías todo planeado! — La pelirosa se levanta y golpea la mesa.

—¡No! ¡Yo no…!

—¡Ka ka shiiii! —Tite se levanta y empuña su katana.

—No, yo no….

—¡Muy mal Kakashi, muy mal! —Akira y Masami niegan con la cabeza al tiempo que sonríen cínicamente.

—¡Déjenme explicar!

—¿Y esto como se usa? ¡Eh Kakashi! —Eiichiro ha abierto el envoltorio y estira el contenido cual liga.

—¡No toques eso!

—¡Kakashi! —La pelirosa sujeta el hombro del jounin.

—¡Kakashi! —Tita le sujeta el otro hombro.

—¡KAKASHI! —Ambos tiran del jounin una y otra vez, forcejeando.

—¡KAKASHI! ¡KAKASHI!

De pronto todo esta oscuro, una voz se escucha a lo lejos llamarlo una y otra vez. No es la vos de Sakura ni de ninguno de sus camaradas. —_Esa voz… ¿De quién es esa voz?_

_Continuará…_

—_***—_

¡Por fin! ¡Otro capítulo! Espero les guste.

Este episodio lo dedico muy especialmente a mi amiga Shi Hatake, que me apoyo insistiéndome en que lo continuara prácticamente cada día del último mes. ¡Gracias Shi! :D

De nueva cuenta espero que alguien descubra el misterio sobre los nombres de los compañeros de Sakura, en principio pensé en mencionarlos fugazmente pero como ya han tomado más participación pienso incluirlos en algunos capítulos a futuro.

La historia avanza lento, pero avanza. Espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios.

Sin más que decir me despido. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	10. Chapter 10

**SUEÑOS DE UNA FLOR DE CEREZO**

**CAPITULO 10**

**22-MARZO-2016**

**.**

_Solo y perdido en el enorme bosque del olvido,_

_es la delicada flor quien te devuelve el camino._

**.**

—Kakashi, Kakashi…_ —¿de quién es esa voz?_

—Kakashi, Kakashi… ¡Rokudaime! —_esa voz es de…_

—Rokudaime, Rokudaime… ¡Despierte!_ —¿Hanabi?_

El ninja de cabellos grises abre los ojos intempestivamente, chorros de luz le apabullan, cubre su vista con la mano. Es de día, se encuentra en su oficina y la joven Hanabi se encuentra de pie frente a él con un montón de documentos en las manos y una mirada acusadora.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué hora es? —el Hokage toca sus cabellos en busca de su gorro, la joven coloca los documentos sobre el escritorio, se agacha y levanta el gorro del suelo colocándolo sobre la madera.

—Es hora de que vaya a casa. ¡Es increíble que se haya dormido aquí otra vez! —la joven enfoca su atención en los documentos sobre el mueble para después comenzar a seleccionarlos y acomodarlos minuciosamente en pequeñas columnas.

—¿Y Sakura? ¿Dónde está Sakura? —la ojiperla se detiene al escuchar la voz del hombre, levanta la vista y observa al líder de su aldea visiblemente molesta.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —habla para sí misma mientras observa a su mayor con una mueca de disgusto, la joven de cabellos negros niega con la cabeza, está a punto de decir algo, pero se detiene. Cierra los ojos, da un par de exhalaciones y se gira para caminar alrededor del escritorio, seleccionando papeles a su paso y apilándolos frente al ordenador.

—Todo fue un sueño, ¿cierto? —el jönin dirige su vista a la joven quien le ignora completamente, la observa por unos segundos en su silencioso ir y venir, luego gira su rostro y observa el enorme ventanal de su oficina. La mañana aún es joven y una ligera bruma cubre gran parte de la ciudad.

Tras meditarlo unos segundos, fijando la vista en el ventanal, el hombre finalmente se pone de pie y perezosamente estira los músculos. La ojiplata le observa de reojo mientras sujeta algunos papeles entre sus manos. El peligris desabotona su capa y la arroja sobre la silla. Posteriormente lleva sus manos a su rostro despojándolo de esa molesta tela negra que siempre le acompaña.

Es raro ver el rostro del Hokage sin tan característica prenda, sin embargo, la joven asistente ha presenciado el evento en innumerables ocasiones, tantas que le imposible recordarlas todas. Aun así, el ver como su vago, e informal jefe, coloca los dedos entre la tela y tira de ella retirándola hacia abajo, en un solo movimiento, le sigue pareciendo… ¿cautivante?

—Hanabi

—¡Eh! Ejem, este... ¿si? Dígame, Rokudaime… —con un ligero rubor, desviando la vista de su superior y dirigiéndola al mueble delante de ella, la joven Hyüga comienza a recoger documentos que previamente había acomodado sobre el escritorio.

—Iré a dar un paseo, te dejo a cargo de todo —el peligris camina hacia la puerta, alzando la mano en señal de despedida.

—Sí, Rokudaime… —por un momento la joven de oscuro cabello responde automáticamente, pero de pronto sus movimientos se detienen y sus ojos se abren completamente —¡Oiga! ¿Cómo que se va de paseo? ¡Hay mucho trabajo pendiente!

—¿Prefieres que me quedé? Hace un momento me decías que fuera a casa… —rascando su cabeza, con una mirada confundida, el mayor observa a la joven esperando una respuesta— además, no hay mucho que hacer aquí, y lo sabes —el viejo jönin sonríe, haciendo lujo de su acostumbrada parsimonia, recargándose en el marco de la puerta, esperando una respuesta de su ayudante.

Mientras, la joven heredera del clan Hyüga agacha la mirada y cierra la mano con fuerza, su rostro se ve ligeramente colorado mientras un aura oscura parece emanar de su cuerpo. Al viejo jönin siempre le ha parecido divertido molestar a sus discípulos y camaradas, no con bromas absurdas sino gracias a su eterna paciencia. Naruto en particular es especialmente vulnerable a sus tácticas, pero esta escena en especial le recuerda a su querida alumna: "Sakura", no solo es divertido ver enfurecer a su pelirosa alumna, sino que, de alguna forma, resulta una imagen adorable… de nuevo la imagen de su ojijade alumna se dibuja en su mente, con su enorme sonrisa y encantadora personalidad…

—¡Hey! ¡Le estoy hablando! —el jönin parpadea al escuchar una fuerte voz, los recuerdos desaparecen de su cabeza volviendo a la realidad, al enfocar la vista se da cuenta que la ojiperla se encuentra frente de él, con una mirada reprochante ¿en qué momento se acercó tanto?

—Di-disculpa, ¿decías algo? —el jönin rasca su cabeza nuevamente, sonriendo y entrecerrando los ojos, mostrando un rostro sinceramente confundido en esta ocasión.

Para la Hyüga es fácil leer a través de las múltiples máscaras de su jefe, y si hay algo que odia más que el ver a su líder fingir demencia, eso es el desconcierto genuino.

—De nuevo esta divagando ¿cierto?

—Yo no lo diría de esa forma.

—Da igual, no sirve de nada que permanezca aquí mientras su mente viaja a otro sitio, hump —la joven da media vuelta y se dirige al escritorio.

—¿Entonces puedo irme?

—Claro, usted es el Rokudaime y no puedo detenerlo.

—Bien, entonces yo…

—Pero antes de que se vaya recuerde que debe firmar esto —la Hyüga regresa con el peligris y le entrega un sobre color azul en la mano, el mismo que le entrego el día anterior— recuerde que debe leerlo y firmarlo antes de la próxima semana. No podemos retrasar esto más tiempo.

—Lo sé… —el jönin toma el sobre entre sus manos y lo observa detenidamente, luego alza la vista hacia la joven quien al sentir la mirada sobre ella se sonroja ligeramente y da media vuelta, dirigiéndose al escritorio de nuevo— gracias por todo, no sé qué hare sin ti.

—¡Hump! Lo mismo que ha hecho siempre, vagabundear por la ciudad espiando a los demás.

—¡Oye!

—Solo menciono lo obvio.

—… —por un momento Kakashi observa a su joven subordinada, quien, sin dirigirle mirada alguna, recoge la capa y sombrero de su jefe para colgarlos en el perchero y luego sentarse en el sofá de Hokage sin pedir permiso o pronunciar disculpa de ningún tipo.

Tras unos minutos de observarla trabajar, leyendo documentos y sellándolos como si del mismo Hokage se tratase, el jönin sonríe y posteriormente se dirige a uno de los armarios de la habitación, del cual saca un chaleco gris oscuro y un sombrero de tela del mismo color

La ojiperla le observa levantando la vista ligeramente, ha presenciado esa escena en innumerables ocasiones y sigue sin comprenderla del todo. A veces siente remordimiento sabiéndose culpable de la actitud de su líder, pero tampoco es que le sea desagrade del todo. En realidad, el que solo ellos dos conozcan ese curioso hábito del Hokage, le da cierta alegría a la joven. Una indescriptible alegría que le permite soportar innumerables particularidades de su excéntrico líder… en especial una pelirosada fijación.

—También lleve esto con usted —la voz de la chica hace que el peligris de un ligero salto. Justo hace unos segundos la creyó ver tras el escritorio, pero ahora estaba de pie junto a él extendiéndole otro sobre, esta vez uno color verde pasto, el cual conocía perfectamente.

—Pero esto… —tan pronto como el jönin sujeto el sobre con su mano, la chica dio media vuelta y camino de regreso al escritorio, sentándose nuevamente en el lugar del líder de la aldea.

—Será mejor que se lo lleve de una vez, no queremos que cierta persona lo encuentre de nuevo, ¿o sí?

—… —confuso, el jönin observa a la chica de ojos aperlados. La joven suspira al sentirse observada, pero sin dirigir la mirada a su superior continúa hablando.

—Debe ir retirando sus pertenencias, la próxima semana no habrá mucho tiempo para ello. Podría esperar a que decida hacerlo usted mismo, pero conociéndolo dejará todo para el final y seguro que olvidará algo. Mejor comience llevándose "eso", a fin que va camino a su casa, puede aprovechar el viaje.

Sin decir más, la chica levanta la vista, observa a su líder y sonríe fugazmente, para luego enfocarse de nuevo en su trabajo. Sellando cartas y tachando otras con tal velocidad que el solo verla agota a cualquiera.

Finalmente, Kakashi sonríe, guarda ambos sobres entre sus ropas, cierra el armario y tras levantar la mano en señal de despedida, desaparece en una nube de humo.

—Hump, idiota…

La joven también sonríe mientras sus palabras desaparecen en el silencio de la habitación.

—***—

Las mañanas en Konoha son bastante activas, con cientos de ciudadanos desplazándose de un lugar a otro para dar inicio a sus actividades. En especial en las zonas cercanas al viejo edificio administrativo puede verse mucha actividad ninja. Por ello, Kakashi prefiere rondar por los barrios habitacionales, particularmente la zona norte de la ciudad, donde se ubican algunos parques, escuelas y donde habitan sus exalumnos.

Es curioso, porque hace algunos años, antes de asumir el cargo de sexto Hokage, precisamente la zona habitacional era su lugar menos frecuentado. Es ahí donde se encontraba la casa de sus padres y la de muchos de sus antiguos camaradas. Pero, eterno amante de la soledad, cuando sus amigos y familiares aún vivían, evitaba esa zona para no tener que toparse con ellos. Posteriormente, cuando ya no había nadie de quien esconderse, el visitar aquel lugar perdió todo sentido.

Desde entonces dedicó su vida por completo a su profesión, viajando y durmiendo en campamentos o en edificios de las fuerzas ANBU. Incluso en su tiempo libre nunca acostumbró pasar demasiadas horas continuas en su departamento. Siempre prefirió la lectura al aire libre, preferentemente en soledad, o al menos alejado de miradas inquisitivas.

Pero su tiempo libre se esfumó en cuanto asumió el cargo de sexto Hokage. Él siempre intuyó que no era un trabajo apropiado para él, sin embargo, una vida llena de éxitos y logros a veces trae consigo recompensas indeseadas. Durante años luchó para alejarse de tal nombramiento, pero finalmente decidió darse por vencido y aceptar su destino. En especial cuando ella… cuando sus discípulos comenzaron a vivir sus propias vidas, si, fue entonces cuando supo que él también tenía que avanzar.

Al asumir el cargo de Hokage, la zona habitacional fue una de sus prioridades inmediatas. Muchas antiguas viviendas fueron reparadas o reconstruidas por completo, y se edificaron muchas más para las nuevas familias de la comunidad. Su exalumno, el famoso héroe de Konoha, fue uno de los primeros en beneficiarse de sus actos, mas no el único. Muchos más siguieron el mismo camino del joven de cabellos anaranjados y su hermosa novia. Pronto todos aquellos pequeños que conoció con camisetas sucias y zapatos enlodados, ahora se encontraban forjando su propio camino.

Ver como el paso del tiempo transformó tanto y tan profundamente a esos jóvenes lo sorprende y anima a seguir adelante. Quizá es por ello que disfruta tanto verlos, saber que están bien y que seguirán de esa forma, creciendo y avanzando en sus vidas.

Por eso, cada tercer día, a veces cada día, se quita la máscara y camina en la misma dirección, por las mismas calles que sus jóvenes compañeros recorren cada mañana. Ocasionalmente sonriéndoles y saludándolos sin que ellos sospechen que aquel hombre, de ropas oscuras y sombrero, es en realidad el jönin junto con el que alguna vez combatieron por la existencia de su pueblo.

Si, durante años se aferró al usó de esa máscara como una forma de libertad, ocultando sus expresiones al mundo. Creando una imagen aceptable de sí mismo, para sí mismo. Fue así como su rostro fue olvidado por todos aquellos que le conocieron alguna vez. Ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos sabrían identificar su verdadero rostro hoy en día.

—¡Hump! —riendo para sí mismo, pero manteniendo su serenidad. El viejo jönin camina hacia el parque, se dirige a su acostumbrada banca y se sienta cerrando los ojos y disfrutando la suave brisa matutina.

Hace ya algunos años que comenzó con su inusitada rutina. Al principio solo intentaba pasar desapercibido y esconderse de su obstinada asistente. Aunque siempre fue obvio que poco podía hacer el copy-ninja para ocultarse del omnipresente Byakugan, aun así, un poco de aire libre nunca le sentaba mal.

Uno de tantos días llegó a ese mismo parque, se sentó en la misma banca y cerró los ojos justo como ahora. Escuchando el ir y venir de personas que le ignoraban por completo. Riendo para sus adentros, divertido al poder convivir con los aldeanos sin sentirse agobiado por las muestras de respeto que estos acostumbraban darle desde que se volvió Hokage.

Ese día, una tarde como cualquier otra, escucho varias voces a su alrededor, pero una en particular llamo su atención. Lentamente abrió los ojos, dirigió su vista al pequeño prado frente a él, y la vio. Con una blusa roja, unos pantalones ajustados y un pequeño bebe entre los brazos. Una imagen por completo inesperada, pero a la vez, perfectamente prevista.

Para entonces todo Konoha sabía que, la médico ninja predilecta de la aldea, había contraído nupcias con el joven prodigio de su generación, el afamado Sasuke Uchiha. Tampoco era un secreto el nacimiento de su hija, la única heredera del clan Uchiha y de su preciado legado, el Sharingan.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la fama y de lo imponente de su apellido. La esposa y la heredera de tan reconocido personaje, deambulaban solas por las calles de la aldea. Él había escuchado los rumores, pero se negaba a creerlos, en su mente siempre quiso imaginar a su joven discípula viviendo feliz en su hogar, junto a su esposo e hija… pero, esa escena le hacía dudar.

En innumerables ocasiones planeó ir a visitarla directamente, platicar con ella y cerciorarse de su bienestar. Pero en cada ocasión su trayecto fue interceptado por algún aldeano en desgracia. ¿Cuántas veces utilizo esa excusa para escabullirse de sus obligaciones? Ahora, cada que ponía un pie fuera de su oficina, siempre había alguien necesitado de la ayuda del Hokage.

Así fue como terminó desprendiéndose de su máscara cada vez con mayor frecuencia, dirigiéndose al mismo lugar una y otra vez, solo a esperar, a poder verla una vez más, a cerciorarse que su larga y rosada cabellera siguiera meciéndose con el viento, y que sus ojos color esmeralda siguieran brillando ante la sonrisa de su pequeña. Son hablarle o saludarla, solo observándola a la distancia.

—_¿Por qué hago esto? _—sus palabras se mezclan con sus recuerdos_— ¿Por qué sigo esperando?_ —se ha hecho la misma pregunta en innumerables ocasiones.

El hombre abre los ojos, se acomoda en su asiento y mete la mano bajo su chaleco. De entre los bolsillos saca ambos sobres, por un momento los observa. Toma el de color amarillo y extrae de su interior una carta, cuidadosamente doblada y con una caligrafía perfecta. El jönin sonríe al reconocer la letra de su joven asistente.

Poco a poco su sonrisa desaparece mientras lee cada línea —_supongo que es tiempo de formalizarlo—_ el peligris suspira cancinamente y revisa sus bolsillos nuevamente, pero al no encontrar lo que deseaba, en su boca se dibuja una ligera mueca de decepción _—tendré que firmarlo al volver._

Si decir más, el ninja vuelve a colocar el papel dentro de su sobre y este de nuevo entre sus ropas. Ahora, entre sus dedos queda un sobre color verde, el cual observa con detenimiento. Sabe que es innecesario abrirlo puesto que conoce su contenido desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Contenido que lo ha mantenido despierto en más en una ocasión, atormentándolo con su pasado y con un futuro imposible de realizar.

El jönin coloca sus manos en el borde del sobre, una junto a la otra, sus muñecas giran en direcciones contrarias, tal parece que en esta ocasión está dispuesto a destruir tan misterioso documento, sin embargo, como en tantas otras ocasiones, sus manos se detienen y evitan que tal suceso ocurra.

—_Te he dicho que este no es el lugar adecuado para lo que piensas hacer, Hatake_ —su propia voz retumba en su mente, como si de una orden se tratase, mientras su vista se fija en la verdosa fibra, recorriendo cada diminuta arruga y mancha en el papel entre sus manos.

Hace tanto tiempo que lo lleva consigo, y tantas veces que ha intentado destruirlo, que su existencia le recuerda a la suya propia. Con incontables heridas, pero aún de pie, deseando cumplir con su destino, aun cuando desconoce cuál es exactamente ese destino que tanto ansía. ¿Será un destino de felicidad? ¿O acaso uno de muerte y soledad?

Al principio creyó que su vida pertenecía al ANBU, luego entendió que sus alumnos le necesitaban aún más, y como Hokage pensó que protegiendo su aldea podría darse por realizado. Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo se ha dado cuenta que, sin importar lo que haga, sigue existiendo ese vació que lo obligó a aferrarse a tantos sueños distintos en el pasado.

Con el pasar del tiempo ese vacío no desaparece e incluso se vuelve más fuerte, obligándolo a aferrarse al pasado y a construirse un futuro inexistente dentro de su mente. Si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido distintas, si tan solo hubiera tenido el coraje de sus discípulos, si tan solo hubiera aprovechado ese momento… Mas el pasado no puede cambiarse, y aun si fuera posible hacerlo, no hay certeza alguna de que el resultado sería el esperado.

Apretando el papel entre sus dedos, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. Los sueños en su mente le secuestran de la realidad una vez más y le devuelven a aquel tiempo en que su futuro parecía más promisorio. Donde los recuerdos eran realidades, y el presente solo una improbable ilusión.

—¿Ka-Kakashi?

Así, mientras el jönin duerme y la mañana se desvanece, una esbelta figura se acerca lentamente, observando detenidamente al extraño hombre. Analizando sus ropas y sombrero, observando su apacible rostro y dudando de sus propios instintos y habilidades. Temerosa, pero curiosa cual felino, la inesperada figura se coloca frente al singular hombre. Observándolo inquieta, de arriba abajo, pero prestando especial interés al sobre entre sus manos.

—¿Kakashi? ¿Eres tú?

Continuará…

.

.

—***—

.

¡Hola!

De nuevo, heme aquí, con un capítulo más, jeje. Sé que ha pasado tiempo y que el capítulo es bastante más corto que el anterior, sin embargo, creo que ha quedado bien.

Espero actualizar pronto y que la historia tome un poco de velocidad. Los siguientes eventos son algo complicados, así que intentare explicarlos para no confundir a nadie. Si algo no queda claro por favor avísenme e intentare corregirlo, ok.

Sin más me despido.

¡Saludos!


End file.
